Sous les cerisiers en fleurs
by oribe nanami
Summary: Post série.La vie paisible que mènent Fye et Kurogane est menacée.Rated M pour cause de relations homosexuelles yaoi
1. Chapter 1

SOUS LES CERISIERS EN FLEURS

Préambule de l'auteur

Au départ, je lisais Tsubasa car cela me rappelai mes mercredi lorsque j'étais adolescente, les manga c'est un peu mon petit plaisir secret et un bon moment de détente. Mais bon on s'en fout. Depuis Oto, je trouvais bizarre la tournure de la relation entre Fye et Kurogane. Surtout quand le ninja soulève de son épée le menton du magicien, « houa!Bizarre » j'ai pensé mais j'ai trouvé ça mignon. Après j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que je n'arrivai pas à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre et encore moins à les visualiser avec une chérie chacun. De plus j'aime beaucoup les personnages aux relations ambiguës dans les histoires ( pas dans la vraie vie). Les clamp sèment des petits indices qui laissent supposer que....

Cependant au début je dois avouer mon scepticisme mais les arguments des pros KuroFye sont plus probant que les antis.

Mais elles sont barges, je me suis faite cette réflexion en lisant sur un forum, les relations supposées entre Fye et Kurogane. Puis en surfant, j'ai découvert le site fanfiction. Et le yaoi. Après je me suis dit que c'était assez évident.

Donc, j'ai découvert le site, lu beaucoup d'histoires sur ce fandom mais sans jamais laissé de review.

Certaines histoires m'ont plus et je suis tombé amoureuse de ce couple. J'ai longtemps hésité en me disant que ce n'était plus de mon âge, mais la lecture de ces histoires mon donné envie de me remettre à l'écriture. Donc cette histoire est écrite pour palier mon manque de commentaires, c'est ma façon de remercier les auteurs de me faire passer de bons moments. Et pour débarrasser mon cerveau des scénarios qu'il génère. Je me suis relu mais je demande votre indulgence pour les fautes restantes.

Si on m'avait dit que j'écrirai ce genre d'histoire un jour. C'est donc la première histoire que j'écris avec des relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre deux hommes. Post série, la vie à Nihon. Je ne suis pas familière de l'univers de Clamp, donc j'utiliserai peu des autres personnages de leur monde. Faire tourner l'histoire entre l'impératrice, Soma, Tomoyo, Fye et Kurogne me semblait trop restrictif donc j'ai crée d'autre personnages.

Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec .

Assez blablaté, place à l'histoire.

CHAPITRE1 

Une nouvelle vie à Nihon : entre ancienne rivalité et nouvelles amitiés

Dans la salle du trône se tenait une séance du conseil royal. L'impératrice, assise sur le trône, entourée de Soma à sa droite et Tsukoyomi à sa gauche, écoutait le rapport du samouraï Jiro Murazaki. L'entrevue nocturne s'étirait en longueur du fait de la gravité des événements relatés par l'homme, revenu de sa mission. Dans les lointains territoires du nord, deux clans, celui des Shimura et des Tako, menaient l'un contre l'autre une guerre acharnée . Cependant, une rumeur c'était répandue au sujet d'une trêve passée entre les deux familles. Cette trêve déboucherait sur une alliance plus qu'incertaine mais ces deux clans réunis en un seul seraient susceptibles de fomenter divers complots afin fragiliser le pouvoir de l'impératrice. Plus inquiétant encore, Murazaki, soupçonnait l'un des sorciers au service du clan Shimura de pratiquer la magie noire. Les démons faisant souvent de fréquentes apparitions sur leurs terres. Les trois femmes se concertèrent, remercièrent le soldat puis Ametarasu le congédia. Ce qui allait se décider maintenant n'était plus du ressort de Jiro Murazaki.

Il passa par les cuisines du château pour s'y restaurer. Il y trouva, des plats inconnus mais tenaillé par la faim ,il y gouta. Il faisait entièrement confiance au cuisinier, ce dernier étant un ami d'enfance.

Il l'interpella

« eh! Tu innoves en cuisine maintenant? »

« Aaaaaaaaaah nonnnnnnnn! Tu as mangé le repas préparé par Fye san »

Imperturbable, Murazaki, reprit une bouchée de son plat.

« C'est excellent, tu le féliciteras de ma part. »

Le cuisinier confirma: « c'est un excellent cuisinier. Je me demande où il met toutes les sucreries qu'il ingurgite pour rester aussi mince »

« A propos qui est-ce? »

Une servante lui répondit :

« un nouveau protégé de Tomoyo hime »

une autre ajouta

« C'est un ami de Kurogane san, ils ont voyagé ensemble »

Les servantes continuaient à jacasser,

« au début, j'avais un peu de mal à cause de son physique. Faut reconnaître, les hommes comme lui ça court pas les rues chez nous. Ceci dit il est adorable. »fit la servante numéro 1,

la numéro 2 renchérit

« il est mignon . C'est dommage on n'en profite pas beaucoup »

Servante numéro 1:

« Kurogane san est si possessif »

« Allons mesdemoiselles, les sermonna une vieille servante, même si nous trouvons toutes Fye san gentil et mignon, nous pouvons seulement déplorer la perte de ce magnifique spécimen de mâle pour la gente féminine »

« Il n'est pas le seul,son ami aussi »

La vieille, déclara tout en tapotant l'arrière de son chignon:

« Ah, si j'étais plus jeune et la situation différente je me laisserais bien tenter »

« Haaaa! » soupirèrent têtes basses,les trois commères.

Le samouraï interloqué par leur babillage, se retint de rire.

« Ainsi son rival de toujours était revenu, accompagné qui plus est...Plus inattendu, d'après les insinuations des servantes il serait...Hum. Possessif avec son compagnon de voyage? »

Le dénommé Fye san devait être une homme vraiment très intéressant.

Son repas finit, le samouraï traversa les jardins du château pour rentrer chez lui. Il passa devant les quartiers de Kurogane. Deux voix masculines dont il devinait les silhouettes arrêtèrent sa marche. Il écouta leur conversation.

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix grave du ninja,l'autre lui étant inconnue.

« Tu rentres tôt Kuro sama, tu n'es pas de garde ce soir? »

« Non. Soma est auprès de Tomoyo, Mura et Saburo s'occupent de superviser la garde cette nuit »

« Je pensais que tu étais impatient de batailler à nouveau »

« ça n'a rien à voir, il se sont bien débrouillés pendant mon absence. Ma présence n'est pas indispensable et puis je voulais m'assurer... »

« Kuro chan tu rougis , avoues je te manquai? » le taquina son ami. Une sorte de grognement lui répondit.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser Tomoyo Hime te faire porter ces vêtements »

Un rire léger lui répondit:

« Ta princesse ne pense pas à mal Kuro chou, j'aime lui faire plaisir. Tu ronchonnes mais je suis sur que quelque part, cela ne te déplais pas »

« Tch. Ou vas tu? »

« Fermer la porte ouverte sur le jardin, j'ai cru entendre des bruits de pas »

« Et alors, c'est sûrement un des gardes »

« Il pourrait entendre, vu comme les cloisons de papier sont fines dans ce palais, je ne voudrais pas choquer ... »

Kurogane l'interrompit

« Tout le monde dans ce château sait ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre,vu la discrétion de Tomoyo à ce sujet. Ne te préoccupes pas de ça .Reviens ici » Il l'attrapa par la taille, le fit tomber sur le futon.

« Hé! Kuro chan, ne sois pas si impatient »

Ce fut la première fois où il entendit sa voix. Douce, sensuelle, à peine soumise,pleine de désir prononçant un noms honnis:

« Ku-ro-ga-né »

Jiro Murazaki frissonna à l'intonation de cette voix.

« Tu as toujours été un sacré veinard Kurogané san » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il connaissait le passé tragique du ninja mais en dépit de cela, quant ce dernier avait trouvé refuge et protection auprès de Tsukoyomi, il en avait éprouvé une sorte de jalousie. Murazaki ne comprenait pas comment la jeune prêtresse continuait d'accorder sa confiance à un type aussi impétueusement désobéissant . Une rivalité sourde s'étant installée entre eux. Cependant, elle fut de courte durée en ce qui concernait le ninja, ce dernier l'ayant vaincu lors d'un affrontement lors d'un entraînement. L'humiliation de cette défaite lui pesait encore. Après toutes ces années il ressentait le poids du mépris de son adversaire. Il se revoyait à terre, Kurogane lui tournant le dos, déclarant que personne

ne parviendrait à le vaincre. Les faibles comme lui n'ayant pas leur place au service de l'impératrice. Soma l'avait tancé vertement sur son comportement mais le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules. Amaterasu le fit enfermer dans un kekkaï afin qu'il médite sur ses actions.

Sans grands effets,il continuait à en faire qu'à sa tête. N'obéissant à aucun ordre, en dernier recours Tsukoyomi l'avait banni. Bannissement non définitif apparemment songea le samouraï,désappointé.

La première fois où il le vit physiquement fut dans les couloirs du château. Il crut à l'apparition d'une créature fantastique. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole,il se contenta de l'observer de loin. Demoiselle Choko, l'une des dame d'atours de Tomoyo Hime, les bras chargés de tissus, vacilla,deux bras fins interrompirent sa chute. Les riches étoffes de brocart et de soie s'étalèrent sur le sol. Choko san, rouge de confusion,s'extirpa vite des bras de l'étranger L'homme aux cheveux dorés l'aida à ramasser les tissus, en la rassurant. La jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil apeurés dans toutes les direction. Fye engagea la conversation mais le samouraï en saisit seulement quelques bribes.

« Il m'a toujours fait peur »

« Il ne faut pas Choko chan, Kuro sama est juste un jeune chiot un peu grognon mais il est adorable »

Murazaki tiqua à l'emploi du dernier terme. On pouvait certes doté le ninja de nombreux qualificatifs mais de là à le qualifier d'adorable. Adorable, le plus sanguinaire des ninja de Shirasaki! Ses phalanges blanchirent sur la garde de son sabre lorsqu'il entendit le mage continuer d'égréner les qualités de Kurogane.

« Courageux, loyal, gentil, perspicace ... »

le samouraï s'étonna du comportement de Choko san vu la propension de la jeune fille à fuir toute compagnie masculine. Elle semblait apprécier Fye san.

« Décidément cet homme est capable d'apprivoiser de l'animal le plus féroce à la plus timide des petite souris » pensa Jiro « Tu es vraiment un homme intéressant Fye san. »

« oï! » Le ninja arriva en compagnie de Mura.

« Ne Sama » s'exclama Choko san.

Remarquant le reste d'étoffe étalé par terre,Mura soupira. Sa sœur était vraiment très maladroite.

« Cet obi »

« Mmm Kuro Sama, il est beau non? »

« La façon dont il est noué c'est embarrassant »

Le mage pencha la tête sur le côté

« pourquoi? »

une petite voix timide prit part à la conversation

« euh. Kurogane san....Je l'ai noué.. J'ai cru comprendre que... »

Embarrassée ,la jeune fille d'un joli rouge pivoine ne savait comment continuer sa phrase.

Mura intervint « Tomoyo Hime doit attendre, je vais t'aider » Il prit les tissus tenu par Fye, puis s'en alla,il se tourna vers sa sœur:

« Qu'es que tu fous? »

« J'arrive »

«Petite sœur, ne ne fait aucune illusion sur Fye san,il est »

« Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il est figure toi, la princesse et Soma y font souvent allusion .Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont les yeux plein de malice de Tomoyo quant elle en parle. Je me demande si

une mikko doit à se point se préoccuper de la vie amoureuse de son entourage »

Mura se pinça l'oreille, sa sœur n'était pas si innocente qu'il croyait, l'influence de la jeune prêtresse sans doute. Il était quand même content, la fréquentation du magicien pourrait peut être atténué la phobie des hommes de sa sœur.

« Ah Murazaki san vous êtes rentré » fit_il en apercevant la samouraï. Ce dernier les salua en silence puis continua son chemin. Mura sentit la main de Choko saisir son kimono. Il soupira , c'était pas gagné.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a dans la tête, celui là Il vous contemplait si attentivement Fye san et toi quand nous sommes arrivés. Pas question que je laisse ma petite sœur à un homme aussi louche. »

« aucune chance, tu n'as pas remarqué c'est Fye san qu'il fixait intensément »

« Laisse moi deviner Tomoyo Hime aurait-elle fait des allusions au sujet de Murazaki? »

Choko hocha sa jolie tête, puis du rouge pivoine passa à l'écarlate le plus pur.

« euh oui » affirma-t-elle.

Le ninja se repinça l'oreille « cette princesse alors »

---------------------------------------

A la suite du rapport du samouraï , diverses sources confirmèrent les suspicions à propos des deux clans nordiques. La présence du sorcier ne pu ni être infirmée ni validée. Même si une augmentation de phénomènes surnaturels anormale était attestée. Il n'y aurait pas eu lieu de s'alarmer exagérément, Nihon étant un pays où humains et Yokai cohabitaient plus ou moins en harmonie. Quand les seconds ne décidaient pas de s'offrir une dégustation des premiers .Néanmoins les différents comptes rendu reçus au palais, présageaient du pire, les êtres surnaturels ne semblaient pas agir de leur propre volonté. la sécurité de Shirasaki avait été renforcée, les entraînements des soldats intensifiés.

Pour le moment aucune attaque de front n'était à envisager, la situation stagnait. L'impératrice, accompagnée de sa sœur ,surveillait les soldats se préparer au combat. Elle aperçut Kurogane entouré d'adolescents l'écoutant attentivement . « il s'est vraiment améliorer, tu as eu raison d'agir comme tu 'as fais » dit-elle à la miko, cette dernière se contenta de sourire.

Tout avait commencé par une remarque anodine à propos de « son exemplaire comportement de chef de famille » faite par Fye à Soma. « Un vrai papa poule avec les enfants, si, si, Soma san, je vous assure. »C'était la faute de ce satané magicien s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Après qu'elle eut apprit qu'il avait servit de maître à Syoran, , un sourire machiavélique avait surgi sur ses lèvres. Il aurait du se méfier. Elle l'avait entraîné au camps d'entraînement des jeunes recrues. Il avait râler, mais fut vaincu par Fye lui disant que cela lui manquait d'enseigner. Il n'était pas très à l'aise entouré de gamins admiratifs. Trois d'entre deux retinrent particulièrement son attention.

Les apprentis ninja,impressionnés par l'homme aux bras artificiel n'osaient piper mot. Son arme de prédilection étant l'épée, il leur demanda de lui faire une démonstration de leur talents avec cette arme. Certains étaient plus ou moins doués. Il les observa attentivement, notant les faiblesses de l'un, les possibilités de l'autre. Il passa entre eux, corrigeant la façon de tenir l'épée d'un dénommé Kenta. Il devait avoir à peine une quinzaines d'années. Plein d'énergie et de bonne volonté, malgré le fait que l'épée n'était pas son truc. Osamu, dix huit ans ,un garçon d'où il émanait une sorte de froideur implacable, l'impressionna par sa maîtrise de l'épée à un si jeune âge. Il paraît les attaque de Daisuke, terriblement agressif et insultant, sans défaillir. Kurogane sut qu'il allait remporter le partie. Garder la tête froide dans toutes les situations était une qualité indéniable pour un futur ninja.

Osamu fonça sur son adversaire, le désarma.

« Tu parles trop Daisuke » dit-il à son adversaire. Celui ci lui lança une nouvelle insulte à la figure.

« Hé, tu l'as mauvaise parce que Osamu sama est plus doué que toi » intervint Kenta. Kurogane sourit, lui aussi intervenait souvent dans des querelles qui ne le concernaient pas, juste parce qu'il voulait se battre et non pas comme il le présumait, parce que Kenta avait bon cœur.

« Fermes ta gueule Kenta, t'es pas obligé d'être si poli avec le fils d'une traînée. Déchet inutile je pourrais te battre sans rien faire tellement t'es nul »

« Je te remercie Kenta Kun mais tu n'as pas a intervenir dans une querelle qui ne te concernes pas. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul. Daisuke, Kenta Kun n'est pas doué avec une épée, c'est vrai mais il possède d'autres talents Certains d'entre nous sont plus au moins doués dans certaines activités et d'autres non, c'est en utilisant de manière appropriée les talents particuliers de chacun que nous pourrons servir l'impératrice au mieux » Intervint Osamu, impassible.

Incrédule, devant tant de maturité pour un si jeune homme, Kurogane se tourna vers Soma. Elle eut un sourire contrit.

« J'ai pas besoin qu'un bâtard dont la mère est une sale intrigante me fasse la morale » cracha Daisuke.

Les insultes glissaient sur Osamu comme l 'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

« C'est puéril de ta part d'insulter oka san pour que je réagisse petit frère » déclara Osamu.

« Tu es né un jour avant moi »

« ASSEZ » cria le ninja. « lavez votre linge sale en famille , pas pendant les cours, c'est une perte d'énergie inutile et vous me faîtes perdre mon temps. »

Osamu s'inclina :

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser sensei, j'ai euh, »

« laisses tomber gamin, je suis impressionné, tu as juste besoin de t'aguerrir au combat »

Il se tourna vers Daisuke « Tu te débrouilles pas mal mais tant que tu ne domineras pas ta rage tu ne pourras pas vaincre qui que ce soit. Ta colère te pousses à commettre trop d'erreur, tu attaque sans prêter attention à celle de ton adversaire. »

« Kenta Kun comme Osamu kun te l'as dis n'interviens pas dans les querelles qui ne te concernes pas »

Les trois garçons s'inclinèrent en criant « pardon sensei »

Kurogane passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses cours allaient être agité avec ses trois fauteurs de troubles. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Un peu plus loin les adultes s'entraînaient au combat. Il mit fin à son premier cours en ordonnant à ses élèves d'observer les guerriers les plus aguerris. Il dut en convenir il aimait enseigner. Fye avait raison. En parlant du diable, il se demanda ou celui ci était.

Des cris d'admiration explosèrent, le ninja tourna la tête vers les archers, il aperçut une tête blonde parmi eux. Qu'est ce que ce foutu magicien avait encore inventé se demanda le guerrier. Une curieuse installation de haches faisait face à l'archer blond.1 Une allée de haches parallèles se balançaient alternativement, obstruant le passage vers la cible. La rapidité de leur balancement pouvant être ajusté en fonction de l'adresse de l'archer,nota Kurogane. Là, la vitesse du va-et-vient des haches était à leur paroxysme. Fye banda l'arc, visa, décocha la flèche, qui se planta au centre de la cible sous les vivats des autres archers. Saburo tapa sur l'épaule du magicien pour le féliciter.

Le ninja s'approcha

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » demanda-t-il au mage en désignant l'installation.

« je musardai de ci de là et je suis tombé sur les archers, je me suis souvenu d'un jeu d'adresse exécuté par les archers à Yama , comme j'en ai parlé à Saburo san, il a voulu que je lui fasse une démonstration. »

« Tu musardais ?» l'interrogea le ninja suspicieux.

« Ne sois pas fâché kuro sama, je m'ennuyai tellement !»

Kurogane resta silencieux. Une pensée effleurait souvent son esprit ces derniers temps. Il s'était souvenu d'une réflexion émise par le magicien, au cours d'une de leur aventure. Alors que lui râlait

qu'il ne voyagerait pas éternellement, Fye avait répliqué : « pourquoi pas ».

Leur vie aventureuse des mois précédents manquait peut être au mage. Songeait-il à partir, quitter son pays d'accueil poussé par l 'ennui? Saburo interrompit le cours de ses pensées

« N'en voulez pas à Fye san, c'est moi qui l'ait convaincu de participer à notre entraînement » Vêtu d'un kimono gris clair et d'un hakama noir,ses longs cheveux noirs retenus en une queue de cheval.

d' allure austère, démentie par deux yeux noisettes, pétillant de joie de vivre, Saburo Ogaï était de la même taille que le ninja mais plus svelte. C'était un véritable maître dans le maniement de toutes sortes d'armes. Un artiste dans sa partie aurait dit Mura.

Soudain un sifflement strident retentit,ils sautèrent tous les trois afin d'éviter la lance qui se planta à quelques mètres d'eux. Contrit, un jeune homme vint s'excuser à force de courbettes auprès d'eux. Ses compagnons arrivèrent, l'un deux,voyant le sorcier, lui demanda s'il savait se battre sans armes. Le magicien hocha la tête, Issei le provocateur, car c'en était un, lui demanda s'il pouvait faire une démonstration. Il se proposait d'être son adversaire. L'arrogant jeune homme, voulant briller aux yeux de ses camarades, avait choisi le magicien car il pensait la victoire acquise grâce à peu d'effort.

Récemment arrivé à Shirasaki, celui là ne connaissait ni le ninja,ni le magicien même de réputation.

Un de ses camarade, le tira par la manche pour l'avertir qu'il allait au devant de gros ennuis, il le repoussa avec dédain, déclarant :

« C'est dans la poche »

Saburo, intrigué, questionna, Kurogane ,

« Vous n'intervenez pas? »

« Il est tout à fait capable de se sortir de ce genre de situation »

« Mais Fye san ne sera pas tenter d'utiliser la magie? »

« Croyez moi, il n'en à nul besoin, y a en un qui risque d'être plutôt surpris »

« C 'est vrai que Fye san ne voulait pas utiliser la magie pendant une partie de votre voyage? » demanda Kenta,un élève de Kurogane.

« oui »

« Pourquoi? »

« Il devait avoir ses raisons »répliqua un nouveau venu. Le ninja se raidit à cette voix: Murazaki. Le samouraï se tenait à ses côtés.

« le spectacle risque d'être intéressant » continua-t-il.

Le ninja ne lui répondit pas, bras croisés sur son torse, il surveillait l'arène.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, la recrue, en position d'attaque, Fye, s'étirait. Son adversaire perdit patience, s'élança pour l'attaquer. Sans grand succès, virevoltant ;le mage, esquiva chacune de ses attaques. Il recula à grande vitesse, pencha son corps à droite, à gauche afin d'éviter les coups. Kurogane fit un pas en avant, s'adressa au mage :

« Mage, sois un peu sérieux, cesses de t'amuser »

Fye sourit au jeune homme, haussa les épaules,

« La patience ne caractérise vraiment pas Kuro Sama. Je vais donc devoir mettre un terme à notre sympathique entrevue »

« Quoi? » hoqueta son adversaire. Fye, balaya d'un coup de pied la cheville de son opposant. Il perdit l'équilibre, se redressa. Le visage du mage prés du sien, ses mains appuyant plusieurs points de pression sur son corps. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son adversaire l'avait paralysé. Il le vit agiter le bras en direction d'un grand homme aux yeux rouges.

« Tu as vu Kuro chan j'ai fait vite, j'ai gagné » lui criait le petit homme blond.

« humph. C'est pas juste pour le gamin, tu aurais pu mettre fin à cette mascarade dés le début » reprocha le guerrier à son ami.

« Mais on aurait déçu nos spectateurs, Kuro sama »

« Il va rester longtemps paralysé? »

« juste une heure, papa. Mais je peux inverser ce que j'ai fais, si tu veux »

Le ninja hurla « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public!Non, ce prétentieux à besoin d'une bonne leçon »

« Je peux en privé alors ? »

Kurogane se passa ses mains sur ses yeux, les taquineries ne cessaient jamais avec Fye.

« Ouah, je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui,je prendrais bien un bain » Déclara le magicien.

« Puisque la séance d'entraînement est terminée pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas vous détendre à l'onsen » proposa Saburo. La journée avait été longue et bien occupée, le ninja et le magicien acceptèrent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

De magnifiques cerisiers fleuris encerclaient l'onsen, bordé de pierres grises. Les hommes s'y baignant, se délassaient tout en observant un curieux spectacle. L'étranger ramené de son voyage par ce fou furieux de ninja, s'émerveillait de la floraison des arbres, plus encore de l'épais tapis de pétales sur le sol. C'était un miracle si ce dernier était encore en vie vu le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Kurogané pensaient-ils.

« Fye san est vraiment un très bel homme,quand on le voit comme ça on constate qu'il n'est pas si maigrichon qu'il y parait » dit l'un d'entre eux.

De fait le mage dénudé, envoyait des pétales de fleurs en l'air, agenouillé par terre, le guerrier en yukata le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

«Comment peux tu te comporter de manière aussi impudique en public ?»

« Oh allez Kuro chan, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, je m'amuse, cette floraison est

superbe, on est dans une source d'eau chaude pour se prélasser et se détendre. »

« Tout le monde peut te voir c'est indécent »

une légère brise se leva emportant des fleurs avec elle,Fye se trouva entouré de légers pétales roses, ses mèches dorées soulevées doucement par le vent,ses lèvres fines à peines entrouvertes, ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Kurogane en eu le souffle coupé, il déglutit devant la beauté du spectacle s'offrant à lui, ce crétin ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était désirable. Soudain, il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul profiter de la vue,il lança un œil torve en direction de leurs spectateurs.

« Kuro toutou s'inquiéterait-il pour ma vertu? »2lui demanda malicieusement son ami.

« Ce n'est pas ça idiot » grogna le ninja passablement énervé.

« ca ne te gêne pas, de te savoir observé par d'autres hommes? »

« hein? » fit le magicien qui éclata de rire.

« Mais enfin Kuro chou on est entre hommes je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me gênerais, nous savons tous comment se présente l'anatomie masculine »

« Et pour cause » cru bon de s'exclamer un petit malin,ce qui exaspéra encore plus Kurogane.

Le mage se leva, soupira, le ninja était si pudique parfois,pourtant dans leur intimité il oubliait toute décence. Kurogané s'en foutait qu'ils sachent et « pour cause »comment se présentait l'anatomie

masculine, là ce qu'il regardaient c'était une anatomie précise, celle de fye. Cela lui déplaisait.

« Couvres toi »lui ordonna-t-il en lui lançant un yukata bleu ciel. A peine le mage eut-il revêtu le vêtement que le ninja empoigna son biceps et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction du château. Les hommes de l'onsen furent stupéfaits par l'attitude du ninja. On leur avait dit qu'il avait changé, mais à leurs yeux il venait juste d'agir en brute jalouse et possessive avec le magicien.

«Il semblerait que notre cher Kurogane ne veuille pas partager son précieux compagnon, il n'a pas du s'ennuyer durant son voyage » constata un des samouraï présent lors de cette scène entre le ninja et le magicien.

« Ce voyage n'a pas été de tout repos puisque Kurogane San à perdu un bras lors d'un combat, et Fye San est tout aussi marqué » rétorqua Mura.

« J'avais remarqué. Mais cela doit être agréable d'avoir un compagnon comme Fye san. Il est amusant,plutôt bon combattant, bon cuisinier. il s'y connaît en magie, ça peu toujours se révéler utile dans certaines circonstances. De surcroit,il émane de sa personne une sorte de douceur assez plaisante. Partager sa tente lors de longues missions ne doit pas être désagréable. Il ferait une parfaite ordonnance .»

répondit son interlocuteur tout en souriant. « Qu'il soit le compagnon d'armes de Kurogane me surprends. C'est comme laisser la plus fine des porcelaine entre les mains d'un amateur médiocre, incapable d'apprécier la véritable valeur de sa possession. »

Les autres hommes interloqués par cette déclaration de la part de Jiro Murazaki, ne surent que répondre. Le samouraï les salua avant de les quitter.

« C'est bizarre » s'exclama Kenta, j'ai pas tout compris, il sous entendait quoi, le samouraï en parlant du mage de Kurogane? Il veut pas briser leur amitié, hein?»

« Rassures toi ,gamin, de ce côté là aucun risque à craindre, entre ces deux là c'est bien plus que de l'amitié » lui répondit Mura en lui frottant sa chevelure.

« Heinnnnnnnnnn? »

« Pourquoi crois tu que Tomoyo Hime Sama fasse porter des furoside au magicien? »

« Mais ce sont deux hommes » rétorqua le gamin buté.

« Ah!Comme l'innocence de la jeunesse est belle. Tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre de la vie. » déclara Mura.

« On pourrait l'amener aux Fleurs de Prunier pour le déniaiser un peu ce gosse »proposa Saburo

« Il est bien trop jeune pour nous accompagner au monde flottant3. de plus je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si Soma l'apprenait »

Ils rirent, sauf le gamin qui bras croisés sur son torse boudait,conscient d'être l'objet de leur moquerie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Kurogane savourait son saké, respirant le léger parfum des pétales de cerisier, imprégné sur la peau de son amant assoupis. Il le tenait contre lui par la taille de son bras valide, . Rien ne lui était plus délicieux que ses instants, du bon saké, Fye dans ses bras. Pour lui seul. Il ne se souvenait plus quand le désir de garder le mage à ses côtés avait surgit, à Yama peut être ou à Piffle lorsqu'il avait surpris l'esquisse de son véritable sourire. A u début, il l'observait par méfiance, puis peu à peu, il l'avait vu changer. Il avait changer pour les enfants, pour qu'ils aient une fin heureuse même à son détriment. Il pensait aux autres avant de penser à sa propre personne. Il paraissait si détaché de son propre destin. Lui, une attitude pareil le rendait fou. C'est lors des événements de Tokyo et de Celes qu'il c'était rendu compte que si quelqu'un touchait ou utilisait le mage à des fins personnels cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il regarda Fye tendrement.

_« Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, toi qui me pares de toutes les qualités, je 'ai agi ni par devoir ni par générosité. Mon amour pour toi est d'un égoïsme incommensurable. J'ai eu si peur de perdre la seul personne qui me comprenait vraiment. Te perdre ça serait me perdre aussi. J'ai tenu bon lorsque tu t'es éloigné de moi après ta transformation en vampire .Nous restions liés tant que j'étais ton calice. Je me disais que tu étais en vie, avec moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Ta froideur à mon égard m'a peiné mais je ne te l'avouerai jamais. Entre nous je ne pensai pas que les surnoms impossibles que tu me donnes me manqueraient autant. Tomoyo Hime me l'a fait remarquer, j'ai toujours fait ce qui me chantait, en dépit de l'opinion et des remontrances de mon entourage. Te garder en vie malgré toi, n'avais rien de généreux, je l'ai fait pour les gosses mais surtout pour moi. Pour te garder avec moi, oui, j'ai tuer ton père adoptif dont tu n'as pu réaliser le souhait. Ce sale enfoiré,t'adopter en prévision du futur, te manipuler, bloquer tes pouvoirs, te demander de l'assassiner. Toi, te connaissant tu devais lui être reconnaissant et totalement dévoué. Je suis certain que cet espèce de salopard à été touché par ta générosité et ta gentillesse. Ces qualités qui te rendent si vulnérable et si attachant. Pour te libérer de son emprise je l'ai tué .Pour te garder à mes côtés, j'ai sacrifié mon bras, je ne le regrette absolument pas tu sais. Après les événements de Céles j'ai crains que tu ne t'éloignes définitivement de moi, je suis le meurtrier d'un homme que tu as aimés comme un père. Il fallait le tuer, c'était son souhait mais tes sentiments filiaux à son égard t'en empêchaient alors je l'ai fait à ta place. Un ninja est un assassin par nature, c'est ce que je suis, je l'assume. Cette voie je l'aie choisie afin d'être assez fort pour protéger tout ce à quoi je tiens. C'est ce que j'ai fait en tuant ton roi. Mais c'est grâce à toi que j'ai compris ce qu'était la véritable force._

_« Ceux qui vivent et meurent ne me regarde pas » il est bien loin l'insolent qui avait déclaré fièrement_ _cela. Mes actes ont démenti mes paroles »_

Que n'avait-il pas fait pour garder son emmerdeur attitré en vie, devenir sa proie,tuer un homme, perdre une grande partie de sa force physique en se tranchant un bras sans aucune hésitation. Oui il ferait tout pour le garder mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà prouvé?

Fye bougea, s'éloigna un peu , Kurogané resserra son étreinte et le rapprocha.

«_ Ne t'éloignes pas »._

« Kuro chan? » encore ensommeillé le magicien ouvrit des paupières ourlées de grands cils noirs,

Ses yeux bleus embués de sommeil.

Pour toute réponse, le ninja s'empara des lèvres du magicien.

« Ton baiser à le goût du saké » ronronna Fye tout en passant sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de

Kurogane. Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier, roula au dessus de son amant dont le corps se cambra sous ses caresses.

«_ Tu es à moi à jamais _

« Kuro chan, si tu me disais ce qui te préoccupes depuis quelques temps? » demanda le magicien, en caressant la joue du ninja.

« rien »

« Kurogane? »

Le visage à moitié caché dans le cou de son amant, il émit une sorte de grognement plaintif inhabituel de sa part: « ne pars pas »

Le mage fronça ses sourcils, pourquoi le guerrier s'imaginait-il qu'il voulait partir?

Le ninja se redressa, plongea ses yeux rouges dans les yeux azurés du mage, affichant un visage sérieux.

« Tu aimes voyager peut-être la vie paisible de Nihon t'ennuies, notre vie aventureuse avec les enfants te manque-t-elle... »

Vlann!

Un léger coup de poing sur son crâne mit fin à sa phrase.

« C'est vrai j'aime voyager, mais Kuro chan, j'avais déjà fait bien des voyages avant de vous rencontrer les enfants et toi .Je ne m'ennuies pas ici et puis.... »

Un sourire coquin apparut sur le visage du magicien, il changea de position, ramena son yukata sur ses épaules, le laissa glisser au bas de ses reins, alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur le futon.

« Dans ce pays il y a quelque chose à laquelle je ne pourrais renoncer pour rien au monde »

« C'est? »

Le ninja mit un genou à terre, face au magicien, attendant anxieusement la suite.

« Une personne assez têtue pour laquelle je suis si cher à son cœur qu'elle n'a pas hésiter à sacrifier une grande partie d'elle même pour me garder auprès d'elle. »

« Te fous pas de moi, tu pouvais simplement répondre :toi. Si je comprend tu restes avec moi par reconnaissance. »

Un autre coup de poing l'atteignit, Fye ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son amant.

« Kurogane, j'ai attendu si longtemps avant de te rencontrer, j'avais fantasmer notre rencontre si souvent que je crois que je t'aimais ,à mon corps défendant, déjà avant même de savoir qui tu étais réellement. »

« N'as tu pas été déçu par la réalité? »

« Oh, Suki, non, non, tu es au delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé, tu es bien mieux »

Il ne put finir, le ninja l'embrassa avidement. Fye pencha son cou en arrière, les bras le long du corps; laissant les lèvres de son amant, effleurer son cou, descendre sur son torse, une main sur une épaule, l'autre au bas de ses reins. Une toux discrète arrêta leur élan. Ils se tournèrent, embarrassés vers l'origine de ce bruit plutôt inconvenant vu la situation. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur , prés de la porte de leur chambre, Saburo Ogaï souriait d'un air goguenard.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon intrusion en un moment si intime cependant je suis un simple messager de l'impératrice, vous êtes attendu tous deux pour une réunion dans la salle du trône. Ce matin »

« Eh Ne viens pas nous l'annoncer au milieu de la nuit, crétin » gueula Kurogané d'un beau rouge tomate.

« Mais il fait jour depuis longtemps »

« Oh Noooon, je n'arrive pas à mettre le nouveau kimono offert par Tomoyo hime » gémit le mage, il regardait le ninja d'un air suppliant.

« Du diable si je sais comment s'enfilent ces foutus habits que cette satanée princesse s'obstine à te faire porter » grogna son compagnon.

« Si je peux me permettre » le maître d'armes s'approcha, prit le vêtement, aida fye à s'habiller sous l'œil soupçonneux du ninja.

« C'est bizarre, Saburo san je vous croyais plus doué pour défaire les kimonos vu votre fréquentation assidue des Fleurs de Pruniers »

« ah, il m'arrive d'aider les filles à se vêtir parfois,c'est tout aussi sensuel que, ha, je m'égare Ne prenez pas cet air si féroce, je ne toucherai pas à votre précieuse fiancée »

Le mage hoqueta de surprise, Saburo lui fit une clin d'œil, continua sur sa lancée :

« à moins que.... »

« à moins que quoi » aboya le ninja dont les nerfs étaient mis à rudes épreuves.

« à moins que les pouvoirs magiques de notre charmant ami lui permettent de se transformer en ravissante jeune femme; dans ce cas là alors, hé, hé ... » déclara-t-il en finissant de nouer le obi du furisode.

Le mage, posa sa main droite sur le torse de Saburo comme pour le repousser, cacha son visage dans la manche gauche du kimono, puis parla;

« Hélas, même dans ce cas là,beau capitaine je me dois de repousser vos avances car mon cœur appartient à un fier guerrier fort peu enclin à partager ce qu'il possède. »

Saburo saisit le menton de Fye

« Nous avons donc à faire face à un grave problème, en tant que gentilhomme je ne peux vous laisser sans protection surtout envers votre rustre compagnon. A ton idée délaisser une si charmante créature. »

« Quoi » s'étouffa le ninja.

« Hélas nous n'avons donc aucune solution à notre problème, noble capitaine » fit le magicien, ses yeux faussement larmoyants.

« Je me dois donc à en venir à une solution des plus extrême mon cher, appelez moi aniki »

« aniki? »

« Aniki, cela signifie grand frère, en tant que grand frère je serai votre protecteur »

« Saburo san »

« a-ni-ki » répéta le maître d'armes en tapotant le nez du magicien de son index

« aniki » répéta Fye.

« Je dois vous remercier Kurogane san de prendre soin de mon petit frère, attention rendez le heureux sinon vous aurez affaire à moi » ajouta le maître d'arme, en pressant le magicien contre lui.

Incrédule, les yeux scrutateurs du ninja passait du mage à Saburo, partis tous les deux dans leur délire à son détriment. Il leur hurla dessus:

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule tous les deux !»

Les deux compères rirent de bon cœur à leur petite mise en scène.

« Maintenant que vous êtes prêt nous pouvons rejoindre leurs altesses royales » dit Saburo san, redevenu subitement sérieux.

Il précédait les deux amis dans le couloir, marchant côte à côte.

« Saburo san est sympathique » déclara Fye.

Kurogane se pinça l' arrête du nez

« il n'est pas du tout le genre de type auquel on pense avec son allure austère .Une minute pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénoms?»

Le magicien sourit, pressa le pas pour rejoindre son nouveau compagnon de jeu. Le ninja ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de la complicité du mage et de Saburo san. Curieusement, ces deux là, ensemble, lui faisait penser à deux potes en virée,prêt à tout pour s'amuser. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Surtout pour lui. Le maître d'arme ayant été un de ses instructeurs ,malgré son jeune âge, pendant sa formation de ninja, il pouvait faire tourner n'importe qui en bourrique avec ses plaisanteries idiotes. Alors avec le mage comme complice. Mais c'était un excellent professeur, Kurogane devait le reconnaître

CHAPITRE 2

Décisions et préparatifs ainsi que quelques souvenirs de jeunesse échangés

« Il en est hors de question,je m'y oppose!Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre! » rugit Kurogane.

« Cette proposition ne vous concerne pas Kurogane san, il s'agit de l'unique décision de Fye san. »

répliqua Jiro Murazaki.

« Si je peux rendre service » intervint le magicien.

« Tu risques de mourir! »

« Rien ne dis que je sois obligé d'user de la plénitude de mes pouvoirs, Kuro sama. Il s'agit d'une simple mission de reconnaissance. »

« Dans ce cas je suis aussi de la partie » riposta le ninja.

« Kurogane sama, un magicien est nécessaire afin de corroborer la présence d'un sorcier utilisant la magie noire. Nous ne pouvons laisser Tomoyo Hime s'y rendre comme elle l'a proposé, elle est beaucoup trop importante pour prendre un tel risque et tu dois rester auprès d'elle, nous le savons tous les deux»

«Mais » protesta Kurogane.

Le mage l'entraina à l'écart du groupe,une main posée sur l'avant bras de son ombrageux compagnon, la tête levée vers lui, Fye et kurogane discutèrent un bon moment avant de prendre leur décision.

« Alors? » interrogea L'impératrice.

« J'irai » répondit le mage

« je reste » répondit le ninja, grincheux.

Murazaki jubilait intérieurement, il était déjà désigné pour cette mission, il pourrait profiter du voyage pour se rapprocher de l'objet de sa convoitise. Son sourire victorieux se mua en mauvais rictus quand il entendit :

« Comme je suis originaire du nord je vous accompagnerai aussi même si pas mal de choses ont dues changées depuis ma jeunesse » déclara Ogaï san.

« Je pourrais passer pour un écrivain voyageur accompagné de deux guides »proposa le magicien.

« C'est une bonne idée » fit Tomoyo.

« c'est décidé. Dés demain nous commencerons les préparatifs pour votre départ »déclara l'impératrice.

-----------------------------------------------

. Peu de personne connaissait les réelles motivations et destination du voyage du magicien et de ses accompagnateurs.

Kurogane et Murazaki se dirigèrent vers les écuries impériales,choisirent des chevaux pour le voyage. Leur choix se portèrent sur les plus endurants et non les plus rapides. Ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole . Quand ils revinrent ils eurent l'impression de s'introduire dans une ruche en pleine ébullition.

« Tiens les trois commères » pensa tout haut Murazaki

« Les trois commères? » demanda Kurogane

Trois servantes, deux jeunes femmes sous la houlette d'une plus âgée, s'agitaient autour du mage.

« dites nous fye san de quoi vous aurez besoin pour votre voyage? »

«Nous vous aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons »

« Hmm, il faut voyager léger, alors il nous faudra, de quoi camper, un futon chacun, des ustensiles de cuisine sommaire..... »

« C'est dommage que kurogane san ne puisse pas vous accompagner »

« oui » répondit le mage

Une servante en kimono rose dans une sorte de pose théâtrale déclara

« Oh comme j'aimerai partir en escapade dans la région où vous allez avec mon amoureux »

l'autre en kimono gris la tapa sur l'épaule

« n'embête pas fye san avec tes divagations. Vous verrez Fye san ma région natale est vraiment belle en cette saison »

« Oh Miuri chan a donc un amoureux et sei chan est née où je vais. Si vous m'en parliez toutes les deux? » dit Fye.

Le babillage reprit de plus belle, sous le regard sévère de Suzuki san la servante aux cheveux gris.

«Oba san » cria une voix

« Kenta kun ne cours pas dans les couloirs. Ton grand père se comportait toujours dignement, prend exemple sur lui » le sermonna Suzuki san.

« oui; oba san »

«Alors comme ça Kenta kun est votre petit fils Suzuki san ? Vous devez être fier de lui ?» fit le mage

«Hélas, ce vaurien me donnes bien du tracas Fye san »

« Dis pas ça Oba san » protesta l'adolescent.

« J'ai une carte pour vous Fye san »

« Merci Kenta Kun, elle me sera bien utile »

Suzuki san frappa dans ses mains en ordonnant aux filles de se mettre au travail. Tous se dispersèrent.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Le ninja se saisit du mage, l'enlaça par derrière, l'attira vers lui.

« Kuro chan? »

« Depuis notre rencontre c'est la première fois que nous allons être séparés. Je veux te montrer l'endroit ou je me réfugiais quand j'en voulais au monde entier »

« _dire que kuro chan ne voulait rien à faire avec moi, maintenant il ne veut plus qu'on se sépare. Je suis si heureux d'être aimé par lui à ce point. Je ferai tout pour garder cet amour si précieux ,si longtemps espéré »_

------------------------

« Mmm »

Adossé à un arbre, sa main dans les cheveux blonds, kurogane subissait une délicieuse torture

les bruits de succion du mage dont la caresse buccale sur son membre érectile lui procurait une jouissance incroyable, l'excitaient encore plus. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi classe en pratiquant un acte aussi obscène, d'ailleurs? Kami sama, il adorait la sensation de cette adorable petite langue rose sur sa peau, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres fines se refermer puis sa bouche glisser à divers rythme sur sa verge, sa langue s'enrouler autour de son gland. Il n'avait jamais été un dingue du sexe mais Fye lui faisait découvrir des plaisirs érotiques inédits pour lui. Cela n'était que les prémices d'une jouissance encore plus grande. Autrefois, il évacuait ses pulsions sexuelles au Fleur de prunier, sans grande joie . Il les considéraient comme importunes le détournant de son véritable objectif .Depuis les choses avaient changées,le mage lui avait apprit ce que c'était que faire l'amour. Il frémit, bientôt il ne serait plus maître de son corps. Sentant la réaction de Kurogane, Fye s'en réjouit. Il se délectait du plaisir qu'il offrait ainsi à son amant.

« Fye. ...pas finir... comme ça...je veux ... » maugréa-t-il gêné. Il avait toujours du mal à exprimer ce qu'il désirait mais le mage le comprenait toujours . Délaissant l'objet de ses attentions, le jeune homme blond, susurra :

« ne sois pas timide, Kuro chan, dis moi ce que tu veux »

« Fye.... »supplia-t-il

« c'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de parler, il faut juste un peu de préparation, d'accord? Sois patient » sa main qui avait remplacé sa bouche continuait ses caresses.

« Tes doigts » ordonna-t-il, l'autre obéit, inquiet de la douleur qu'il allait infliger à son ange, il le prépara sous ses encouragements. Fye grimaça, il s'arrêta..

« Tout va bien,Kuro chan, ne t'en fais pas »

il se coucha sur le dos,prés à le recevoir, Kurogane aimant voir son visage;, sa chevelure blonde auréolant son visage, légèrement coloré.

« je peux? »

« viens ». Il se cambra légèrement quand Kurogane le pénétra, il s'immobilisa, puis commença à bouger, doucement puis plus vite, atteignant un rythme quasi frénétique. La voix du mage le guidant, « oui...là..tout doux..plus fort... c'est bon...Kuro... » voir le visage de fye au plus prés de la jouissance , être en lui, si étroit, si chaud, le rendait extatique. Il ferma les yeux,tout devint blanc; allant et venant, pénétrant Fye toujours plus profondément, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce moment là. Fye gardait les yeux ouverts, lui aussi aimait voir les expressions de son amant quand ils forniquaient. Il aimait surtout voir le ninja si pudique, habituellement, se livrer aux plaisirs charnels avec une telle indécence. Encore haletants, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils reprenaient leurs souffles.

Fye roula sur lui même, se retrouvant sur le ventre, collé à Kurogané.

« Hyuuuuu. Félicitation Kuro sama tu as fais d'énormes progrès depuis la première fois »

« eh c'était pas si nul » répliqua le ninja, vexé. »

« cette fois là,c'était une acte de possession avide, j'aurais jamais cru que tu étais autant en manque»

« j'aurais aimé t'y voir,pendant des mois, le seul type qui m'intéressait était un idiot hyperactif refusant que l'on ne l'approche de trop prés. Alors quand l'occasion c'est présenté j'étais plutôt fébrile»

« Une chose m'intrigue, tu étais touchant de maladresse et en même temps tu n'ignorais rien de l'acte sexuel entre homme. C'est en fréquentant les Fleurs de Prunier que tu as appris? »

« Qui t'en as parlé? » demanda kurogane mécontent.

«j'ai entendu des conversations, je pensai que tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de fréquenter un bordel, il hé fois que je croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs j'ai peur de rencontrer un de tes anciens amants »

« Idiot, j'avais pas le temps pour ça, c'est saburo san qui m'a trainer la-bas »

Fye entendit le ninja grommeler qu'il y allait seulement pour, avait-il bien compris? Vu le visage sérieux de Kuro, oui il avait bien compris. Il éclata de rire, son corps se mit à convulser tellement il riait.

« Te marres pas comme ça »

« Excuses moi Kuro chan, mais tu es la première personne que j'entends dire qu'il fréquentait un bordel pour...Ha Ha ... '' raisons hygiéniques '' Hahaha….. »

Kurogane se renfrogna, Fye s'inquiétait de sa vie avant leur rencontre, s'il avait eu un amoureux, c'est ce qu'il craignait? Qu'il retourne vers cet ancien amour en l'abandonnant? C'était le monde à l'envers, c'était lui qui craignait en permanence que cet idiot lui file entre les doigts.

« Pourquoi tu donnes autant d'importance au passé? Je te l'ai déjà dit je m'en fous. »

« Maiiiiis je veux tout savoir de mon Kuro sama » se plaignit Fye.

« Je suis pas sur que tu aurais aimé le type que j'étais avant » soupira-t-il.

« Tu m'appréciais pas toi non plus quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Saburo san m'a expliqué qu'un ninja cherchait toujours à protéger sa famille4. C'est ce que tu as fait avec nos enfants pendant notre voyage. »

Le ninja releva le « nos enfants » mais ne protesta pas.

« ok puisque tu y tiens... je te préviens je suis pas particulièrement fier de mes actes... » Fye s'installa confortablement , sa tête blonde sur le torse de Kurogane, attentif à ce que l'autre lui racontait.

« Ma première visite au Fleur de Prunier à été un parfait fiasco si tu veux savoir. Je n'avais jamais .. »

« Quoi tu étais vierge? » s'exclama le mage.

« Si tu m'interromps j'arrête »

« je ne le ferai plus, continues »

« après un entraînement, sensei m'a dévisagé longuement en déclarant:

'' Bizarre qu'un beau garçon comme vous n'ayez pas plus de filles lui tournant autour, ha, vous devez trop les effrayer avec votre fichu caractère'' Je lui ai hurlé que l'amour était une belle connerie qui ne méritait guère mon intérêt, la seule chose que je voulais c'était devenir le plus fort guerrier de Nihon

« Ah mais mon petit il ne faut pas négliger les plaisirs du corps. En tant que professeur il est de mon devoir de vous les faire découvrir»

C'est comme ça que nous nous somme retrouvé dans ce fameux établissement. Au début je voulais seulement boire et laisser Saburo san faire ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a recommandé à une des filles de manière pas très discrète d'ailleurs

« Prenez bien soins de lui, c'est un petit poussin tout juste sortit du nid» expliqua-t-il à la fille en me poussant avec elle dans une chambre. J'étais terriblement gêné de me retrouver seule avec elle. Là, les choses empirèrent, mon corps ne réagit absolument pas à ses tentatives de séduction. Suite, à plusieurs tentatives infructueuses elle sortit de la chambre,dépitée. Je restai seul un moment quand une autre personne entra, il s'agissait d'un homme, il me salua et me dit que Minaka san l'envoyai, elle pensait que j'étais plus attiré par les hommes. Je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé de qui m'attirai jusqu'alors. Mon esprit était entièrement occupé par le fait de surpasser mes camarades et tendu vers mon seul objectif. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de question sur ma sexualité avant cette journée aussi étrange que cela paraisse. j 'attrapai sa main qu'il avait glissée sous mon kimono, le repoussai et partit. En avertissant Saburo san que je rentrai. Les jours suivants, je pensais à ce qui c'était passé ce jour là, préférai-je les femmes ou les hommes? Cette question parasitait mon esprit, m'empêchant de

me concentrer sur ma pratique des arts martiaux. Je me mis à fixer du regard les personnes masculines ou féminines de mon entourage. Je ressenti une forte attraction physique pour un de mes camarade, mais je ne pouvais m'impliquer dans cette sorte de relation, c'était inopportun. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas contrôler mon corps. J'ai pensé trouver la solution en retournant aux Fleurs de Prunier. J'ai aperçu le type de la dernière fois, me suis avisé qu'il n'avait aucun client. Je lui dit que je voulais me débarrasser de ça le plus rapidement possible, de m'expliquer rapidement la hum...procédure...je lui fis son affaire sans rien dire puis je m'en allais. A chaque fois que je voulais me débarrasser de mes pulsions j'allais le voir. Il savait ce que je voulais, et enfin il n'y a jamais eu aucun de ces trucs qu'on fait ensemble. Je lui ai jamais demandé son nom. Pff. Y a que toi pour me faire parler autant»

« c'est horrible de traiter les gens comme ça Kurogane » émit une petite voix horrifiée.

« C'est son métier, je t'ai prévenu que tu n'aimerai pas.... »

« mais sais tu combien la vie des prostitués est pénible parfois? C'est horrible d'être traité comme un objet de consommation pour le sexe, sans aucune considération. Moi, j'étais ...»

un horrible soupçon traversa l'esprit de Kurogane ,

« Fye, tu ne t'es pas ... »

« Non mais moi aussi j'ai fréquenté un bordel »

Le ninja releva d'un doigt le menton du mage

« Avec un si joli minois, toi, tu as fréquenté un établissement pareil? » l'interrogea, un peu choqué, le guerrier.

« C'est arrivé à cause de mon joli minois, justement. en quelque sorte »

Des questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Kurogane,

« Hum, ça à voir avec ta première fois toi aussi? »

« Pas tout à fait. Contrairement à toi, depuis mon enfance, je sais que je préfère les hommes. Ça à voir avec mon premier béguin, mon premier chagrin d'amour, ma première fois,la personne qui m'a appris à faire l'amour et le premier cœur que j'ai brisé sans m'en rendre compte. »

« ouah, ça fait beaucoup. J 'imaginais que ta première fois était avec un courtisan pervers de Celes ou ….. » Il ne continua pas sa phrase , il allait dire « ton roi » mais c'est une chose que Kurogane ne voulait pas formuler tant il avait de mal à l'envisager.

« Ah ce n'était pas avec un courtisan mais une courtisane et elle n'étais ni perverse ni célesienne »

« Eh! tu m'as dis que tu savais que tu étais attiré par les hommes depuis ton enfance? »

«Mmmm, c'est une longue histoire un peu compliquée . la personne qui m'a appris à faire l'amour est une femme, elle m'a aussi appris des tas d'autres choses, elle est un peu mon saburo sensei à moi. Le premier homme avec qui j'ai fais l'amour a trahie ma confiance et je lui brisé le cœur sans le vouloir. »

Un ange passa.

« Il m'appelait sa petite merveille. » murmura tristement Fye.

Kurogane ressentit une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de cet inconnu.

« racontes »

« je croyais que tu te fichais de mon passé Kuro chan? »

« je t'ai bien raconté mes souvenirs, moi » ronchonna le ninja.

« Soit, mais pas maintenant. Ah, j'ai une idée! Comme ça je ne ne manquerai pas trop durant mon absence »

Il s'assit , tourna les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel,les runes apparurent, il sembla modeler un objet.

« Finit! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il tenait une sphère en cristal aux reflets bleus dans ses mains.

«Cadeau, Kuro sama »dit-il en la lui tendant.

« je suis sensé faire quoi de cette chose? »

« Quand tu la prendras dans tes mains, tu te pencheras sur elle, tu diras montres moi ce que je veux savoir sur Yui, elle te montrera. »

« Fye » kurogane l'enlaça à l'étouffer. le mage lui donnait accès à une partie de lui même qu'il avait soigneusement caché jusqu'à présent, c'était plus qu'il n'en espérait.

« Je vais te montrer comment l'utiliser, hmm, je me demande ce qu'elle a fait après mon départ de Daralya. Montre moi ce que je veux savoir sur sensei »

La sphère s'illumina, une image se forma

_Au bord de la rivière Salla, sous le plus ancien saule pleureur de Daralya, une femme tenant une ombrelle est perdue dans ses pensées,tête penchée sur une dalle de pierre de la grandeur d'un homme._

_« J'ai réalisé votre souhait, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, maître »_

_Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire plein de nostalgie._

_« Ton jeune ami à quitter le pays? » Elle se tourna vers la voix._

_«Le rencontrer aussi jeune. Savoir qu'il fut si innocent un jour c'était inattendu »répondit--elle,levant son visage ovale vers le ciel._

_«Tu sais je ne pense pas que ton maître voulait que tu aides ce jeune homme de la manière dont tu l'as fait. »_

_« Ah j'aurais du te reconnaître beaucoup plus tôt. Je suis idiote. »_

_L'homme sourit, grand, les cheveux châtains retenu par un catogan. _

_« Tu es humain, toi aussi » constata-t-elle. _

_« Finalement tu les as fait enterrer ensemble si j'en crois les dessins gravés sur cette sépulture sans nom »_

_c'était une simple pierre grise sur laquelle un phénix et un dragon enlacés était dessinés._

_« je ne pouvais faire autrement. Ce sale type comptait tant à ses yeux. »_

_« Ton ressentiment et ta jalousie à son égard n'ont pas eu d'incidence sur ton comportement avec cet étranger? »_

_« Toi, tu es toujours aussi perspicace. Le maître à tant souffert par sa faute. » _

_« Te sens tu mieux d'avoir partager ces moments avec cet homme? Tu as obtenu ce que tu désirais en quelque sorte»_

_Elle soupira,les larmes aux yeux,_

_« c'est difficile de comprendre les sentiments humains, alors les miens Je suis heureuse et triste car ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Depuis toujours,depuis le première fois ou nous avons croisé leur route, je sais que quelque soit le lieu, le temps, le pays ou la dimension il lui appartient. A lui seul. »_

_«Tu as du mal à l'accepter »_

_« je dois me faire une raison. Je crois bien avoir confondu dévotion et phénix et le dragon se rencontreront à nouveau, un jour.»_

_Son ami s'avança, l'enlaça par la taille, lui murmura à l'oreille_

_«désormais, tu peux passer à autre chose et enfin te rendre compte que nous pouvons rester ensemble »_

_« est-ce que tu te souviens que nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce? »_

_« Avant peut être mais nous sommes tous les deux humains depuis trois cents ans aujourd'hui»_

_« je » répondit-elle embarrassée._

_« laisses moi une chance . »_

_« Je ne me soumettrai pas comme une vulgaire canidé femelle dont tu as l'habitude »_

_« Je ne le demande pas, je veux mon insupportable petite chatte »_

_Il se pencha et l'embrassa. _

« Hyuuu, Dire que je m'inquiétai pour elle,en voilà une surprise. Si je m'attendais à ça, avec cet type en plus. » s'exclama Fye, penché au dessus de la sphère , il avait observé toute la scène.

« Tu ne trouves pas leur conversation étrange? » l'interrogea Kurogane.

« Ah, je comprends mieux, un jour sensei m' a dit qu'elle n'était pas humaine »

«ha! Le dragon, le phénix et son ancien maître, je... oh! Alors son ancien maître c'était...Ooooh! »

« Fye? »

« Vraiment, Céleste chérie, tu es une vilaine petite chatte vicieuse »

Il souriait tendrement en disant cela. Kurogane haussa un sourcil au commentaire du mage. Encore un de ses mystères. N'importe, il n'aurait qu'a demander à la boule de verre pour avoir sa réponse.

chapitre 3 voyage vers le nord ou Saburo Ogaï et Jiro Murazaki racontent les événements passés entre les clans Tako et Shimura à Fye 

Dans les rizières, les paysans repiquaient le riz, quelques grues cherchaient de quoi se nourrir, d'autres s'envolaient dans un ciel clair. Saburo jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du jeune homme blond,qui,du haut de sa monture contemplait le paysage. Ce dernier s'émerveillait avec l'innocence d'un enfant devant les paysages qu'ils traversaient. Ils leur posait une multitude de questions sur le pays, les gens, les mœurs et les coutumes. Cependant ce que le mage aimait par dessus tout entendre était les histoires concernant la jeunesse tumultueuse de Kurogane. Ce qui énervait passablement Murazaki au plus grand plaisir d'Ogaï.

Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup des efforts infructueux de Murazaki pour se rapprocher du mage. Il avait pitié du pauvre samouraï qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec le magicien.

Fye san révérait Kurogane, cela s'entendait à la simple prononciation du nom du ninja par la mage. Jiro n'était pas stupide pourtant. Saburo s'inquiétait, il espérait que l'intérêt de Murazaki envers Fye san ne soit pas totalement motivé par son ancienne rivalité avec le ninja.

« Les chevaux sont fatigués, nous établirons notre campement ici pour cette nuit » déclara Ogaï. Le

feu de camp crépitait, Saburo adossé contre un arbre, fumait, Fye préparait le repas, des poissons péchés par Murazaki. Le mage avait grimacé en les voyant, il leur avait demandé s 'il était obligé de les manger crus. Ils avaient tous les deux protestés, il pouvait les cuisiner comme il voulait. Ils mangeraient donc du poisson grillé.

Le mage se tourna vers Saburo, lui demanda abruptement:

« Pardonnez mon indiscrétion Saburo san,mais depuis combien de temps n'êtes vous pas retournez dans votre région natale? »

«Appelez moi Aniki. On c'était entendu pour que vous m'appeliez ainsi, non? »

« Vous étiez sérieux ? »

« Pour ce genre de chose toujours »

Fye sourit, son ami n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il voulut le lui faire remarquer mais il entendit

« Cela fait dix ans maintenant »

« Vous devez être heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir vos proches »

L'homme tapota sa pipe dans la paume de sa main, les traits de son visage se figèrent un bref instant.

« M'étonnerait que eux le soit ,de me revoir »

Le magicien allait s'excuser de sa curiosité mais Ogaï continuait.

« Pour ma famille je suis mort, mon père m'a renié. Lui et moi avions quelques divergences d'opinion. Mon caractère ne me porte pas particulièrement à la soumission, quand je considère que les décisions prises sont mauvaises. Je déroge à nos coutumes qui veut qu'un enfant doit une obéissance quasi aveugle à ses parents.»

Silencieusement,le mage lui tendit un poisson, il avait perçut de l'amertume et de la colère dans la voix de L'homme. Murazaki haussa un sourcil, Ogaï san ne parlait jamais de ce qui l'avait poussé à se mettre au service de l'impératrice. Au cours de ses missions il ne l'avait jamais entendu son noms, ni entendu parlé d'un fils maudit par son père.

_» _

* * *

1Scène vu dans un film mais je ne me souviens plus duquel donc cette scène appartient à son auteur. (hum)

2J'ai du lire cette phrase dans beaucoup de fictions mais je la trouve amusante alors je l'ai reprise.

3Le monde flottant est le nom que l'on donnait aux quartiers des plaisirs au Japon si ma mémoire est bonne

4Lu sur wikipédia


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, je remercie les lecteurs de lire cette fic en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise. Je remercie Ayu et raikov9 pour leurs commentaires et leurs compliments. Le plus motivant c'est que vous attendez la suite. Raikov9 tu as tout à fait compris mon intention pour la scène de l'onsen. En ce qui concerne le furisode, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un kimono porté par les jeunes filles en âge de se marier. Hors mon cerveau ayant des idées bizarres,Fye et Kurogane même s'il sont un couple officiel sont seulement au stade « fiançailles »où période d'essai de concubinage. Du coup tu m'as donné une idée pour la suite, grâce à toi,Tomoyo va s'amuser. En effet Murazaki est assez obstiné quand il veut quelque chose. Le passé de Fye sera évoqué un peu loin. Juste lasuite du chapitre3 et le chapitre 4.

Chapitre 3 suite 

(je m'excuse pour la coupure de ce chapitre)

Fye se tourna vers Murazaki et lui demanda

« Si vous nous parliez de ces deux familles et de leur situation actuelle? »

Le samurai se frotta la nuque,il ne savait par où commencer.

« La personne la plus impressionnante que j'ai rencontré est sans nul doute Shimura Hidenori dono sama bien qu'il soit le plus intransigeant des hommes. On manque d'air en sa présence. Il est bourru et susceptible. Son épouse Honoka san est modeste et discrète. » Il tient les les siens d'une main de fer. Ses deux fils aînés ne sont pas avec lui,d'après ce que je sais, son premier fils Kazuko s'est embarqué sur un navire marchand en partance pour la Chine et le cadet Akikazu est mort, pris dans une tempête de neige. Il reste le puiné Ginji. »

Ogaï tira une bouffée de sa pipe, affichant un sourire ironique .

. Murazaki continua.v

« Quant aux à la famille Tako, Hotaru san à pris les rennes du clan après la disparition de son époux Oichiro. Elle l'a remplacé dans sa couche par un jeune amant du noms d'Itachi. C'est lui qui prendrait les décisions les plus importantes en ce qui concerne la famille. Hotaru san à eu deux filles de son époux Ichiko et Himeka et un fils Shinobu ,cinq ans. Le pauvre gamin je le plains. Sa mère tout à ses plaisirs le délaisse,c'est une passionnée de Kabuki, son père le considère comme une quantité négligeable et ses sœurs qui le détestent ne lui adressent pas la parole. Son seul crime étant d'être le fils de cet Itachi. »

« Fye »souffla dans un murmure inaudible le magicien. Son jumeau et lui aussi avaient connu la haine dés leur plus jeune âge. Pourquoi le simple fait d'exister suscitait la haine d'autres personnes?

Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. La douleur ne s'effaçait pas, il regretta l'absence de Kurogane. Il l'aurait sans doute morigéné de trop pensé au passé. Il se serait lové dans les bras puissants de son amant à la recherche de réconfort. « Baka » aurait dit le ninja mais il aurait resserrer son étreinte sans doute. Le silence se fit, Saburo san et Murazaki observaient leur compagnon plongé dans ses pensées.

« Que ? » couina-t-il en se rendant compte que Jiro s'était tu.

« Pardon, continuez , je vous en prie. »

Ogaï prit le relai du samouraï:

« Ces deux familles se vouent une haine immémoriale, cette paix et cet accord entre eux est trop rapide. Contre nature je dirais même .Mais le plus inquiétant est la forte augmentation des yokaï. Je subodore que tout est lié d'une certaine manière, ils se sont peut être alliés momentanément pour faire face à cette crise »

« Aniki vous n'êtes pas convaincu par vos suppositions » constata Fye.

« Non. Vu mes souvenirs de jeunesse j'ai vraiment du mal à croire à une quelconque alliance entre ces deux familles. Mais cela fait si longtemps à présent. »

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Fye allongé, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir contemplait le ciel étoilé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi froid. Il sourit.

« pas étonnant avec l'habitude qu'a Kuro chan de me serrer contre lui, sa chaleur me manque. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ».Il s'endormit en pensant au ninja.

Chapitre 4 Premières Suspicions à Shirasaki 

Épouser le silence, devenir le silence, devenir l'ombre, être l'ombre pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il aimait cet exercice qu'il s'était imposé. Chaque jour il choisissait une personne et la suivait un moment. Il ressentait de la fierté car peu de personne sentait sa présence. Il suivait la jeune femme depuis le matin. Quelque chose dans son comportement d' inhabituel le dérangeait mais il ne sut pas le définir. « Choko san est une fille bizarre » pensa-t-il.

Suzuki san la croisa et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas croisé son chenapan de petit fils. La jeune fille secoua la tête et s'empressa de disparaître.

« Tu me cherches oba chan? » lui demanda-t-il en apparaissant derrière le dos de la vielle femme.

Elle sursauta,faillit lâcher la boîte qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Kami sama Kenta Kun ne me fais pas peur comme ça. »

« Gomen, gomen »

« Tiens ton bento et dépêches toi de te rendre à ton entraînement Kurogane san te cherchais »

« Oba chan tu ne trouves pas que Choko san est une drôle de fille? »

Suzuki san sourit

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop jeune pour cette femme? »

« Oba chan c'est pas ce que tu crois » protesta le gamin.

« Mais oui mais oui allez vas vite »

Suzuki san mit ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant son petit fils courir pour rejoindre le camp d'entraînement.

« Ah il a grandi si vite,il s'intéresse aux filles maintenant. Mon petit fils aime les défis à ce que je vois, une fille plus âgée affublée d'une peur pathologique des hommes. Il faudra que je demande aux filles s'il y a des potins sur Choko chan »

Assis en tailleur Kenta mangeait en compagnie d' Osamu et Daisuke. Ces derniers,médusés écoutaient Kenta leur raconter de façon très détaillé les relations qu'entretenaient les gens du château, leurs caractères, leurs amis, leurs passe temps. Osamu le félicita « collecter des informations pour connaître l'ennemi est une des mission des ninja si tu commences comme ça tu feras un formidable espion Kenta Kun »

L'adolescent se rengorgea ,heureux car Osamu sama l'avait complimenté.

« Abruti les gens du château ne sont pas nos ennemis » fit son frère.

« Et si l'ennemi avait introduit des espions? »

« Impossible. » répondit son cadet.

« T'en sais rien »

Le plus jeune des trois n'étaient pas surpris des chamailleries des deux frères, rivaux mais inséparables Il avait comprit que leur relation était bien plus complexe qu'une simple rivalité fraternelle alimentée par leurs mères respectives.

«J 'ai aucun mérite ma grand mère est une vraie commère. J'ai peut être hérité de sa curiosité après tout »

« Kenta Kun, un problème avec Mura san? Tu l'observe à la dérobée depuis ton arrivée » l'interrogea Osamu .

« Oi, Osamu kun, Daisuke kun, vous vous êtes assez reposez ,retournez vous entrainer » leur ordonna Kurogane qui avait brusquement surgit devant eux.

« Quant à toi gamin tu vas me donner une explication valable pour avoir manqué ton entraînement ce matin »

S'étant éloignés, les deux frères se retournèrent,

« Je me demande si ça vas aller pour Kenta Kun » firent-ils tout haut simultanément. Choqués,ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence une seconde puis se séparèrent,allant chacun de leur côté.

Tête basse, Kenta ne sut que répondre quant il entendit une phrase à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Bien, maintenant tu vas me dire qui tu as suivi de si intéressant ce matin qui justifie ton absence à mon cours »

L'adolescent écarquilla de grands yeux, tout étonné.

« Comment vous savez? » lui demanda-t-il, épaté.

« Hé ,secret professionnel » Kurogane afficha un sourire plein d'arrogance.

« Ah »

« Alors?»

« Choko san »

« Une fille? »

Kenta perçut une pointe de déception dans la voix de son mentor , il devait croire que....

« Non,non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez, je la trouve étrange, enfin sa façon d'agir »

« Mis à part sa part sa phobie des hommes, je vois pas ce que tu peux lui trouver de bizarre à cette fille »

« C'est ça ! »s'exclama le gamin, en frappant son poing gauche dans la paume de sa main droite.

« Comment? »

« Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal »

« Accouches » lui ordonna Kurogane qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Ce matin,j'ai décidé de la suivre, pensant je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, vu son caractère, elle devait avoir une vie tranquille quoique avec Tomoyo Hime. Enfin passons. Je l'ai surpris en train de discuter avec un inconnu sans aucune frayeur. Elle devait bien le connaître car elle lui à remit une bourse et un parchemin. C'est ce qui me gênait ce n'est pas son comportement habituel vis à vis des hommes. »

« Elle simulerait sa peur? »

« Vous croyez ? Et Mura san il est au courant? »

« Avant mon départ je ne me souciais pas de ce genre de chose mais dis moi, sais tu de quelle région de Nihon sont originaires Mura san et sa sœur? »

« Du nord , et bien en voilà une coïncidence »

« à moins que tout soit fatalité. Merde, voilà que je parle comme la cabosse maintenant » ronchonna le ninja.

« Ne parles à personne de notre conversation. Vis à vis des autres je dois te punir pour ton absence de ce matin mais pour le moment rejoins tes camarades. »

«Je comprend,sensei »

Resté seul, Kurogane s'inquiétât pour Fye.

« Il est tout à fait capable de se défendre et il est accompagné par Saburo san et Murazaki . Quoique je ne fasse pas confiance à ce foutu samouraï. »

Il fallait les avertir que leur couverture était peut être découverte.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 5 A Nihon Souvenirs de neige et de sable à travers une sphère de cristal 

(_ Lime hétérosexuel sous entendu, relation éphémère et mot inventé( en fait je savais pas qu'il existait vraiment mais trop la flemme pour en changer) ne pas taper siou plait. (Fye un peu oc mais je l'imagine un peu comme ça étant jeune.)_

L'impératrice et Tomoyo lui avait interdit de rejoindre le magicien. Elles avaient missionné d'autres messagers afin de les prévenir des risques encourus. Il était dans sa chambre à tourner en rond, songeur.

Il ne voulait pas savoir, cela ne intéressait pas du tout, le présent seul comptait pour le moment le présent était d'un ennui à mourir sans le mage à ses côtés. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça,mais le silence de la chambre lui pesait. Il s'attendait à tout moment, à voir le sorcier surgir et lui faire une blague idiote. Il caressa d'un doigt l'un des kimono de fye,puis pressa le tissus dans son poing bordel, comme il pouvait avoir ce type dans la peau, c'était pas croyable qu'il lui manque autant. Il lorgna vers l'endroit ou était rangée la sphère de cristal. Non, il ne se laisserait pas tenter.. N'y tenant plus, Kurogane saisit l'artefact,le tourna et le retourna dans la paume de sa main. Après tout c'était peut-être un moyen de passer du temps avec cet idiot. Le mage avait suscité sa curiosité en évoquant son passé

Il sentit un pincement au cœur,

« petite merveille,hein,? » quel genre de type avait peu surnommé son amant ainsi ?

Il secoua sa tête afin de chasser les pensées irrationnelles de son cerveau . Ce n'était jamais bon quant il laissait sa jalousie prendre le dessus. C'était le passé,ceci dit,il lui avait bien raconté sa première fois, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il ne saurait rien sur celle de Fye. Et comme d'habitude avec le mage ça n'avait pas été une affaire simple. Kami sama,il n'aurait pas pu faire preuve d'un peu de pragmatisme comme lui quand il avait eu à gérer ses hormones adolescentes, non,? Ouais, bon,heureusement,le mage n'était pas lui. il allait pas s'en plaindre non plus, vu qu'il en profitait bien. La sphère passa de sa main gauche à sa mains droite plusieurs fois. Il se décida enfin et prononça:

« montre moi ce que je veux savoir sur Yui »

La sphère brilla,devint blanche,puis bleue, des images floues apparurent en son centre puis elle s'affirmèrent. Kurogane sourit: à l'intérieur de la sphère il reconnut Fye enfant traversant à grand peine un chemin enneigé. Le ninja fut surprit, Le magicien enfant,arborait une petite mine grave, sans faux sourire pour masquer sa peine. «_ Parce qu'il est seul? _» quand soudain le silence fut rompu par un

« Hé gamin »

. Fye serra encore plus fort, le lourd sceptre qu'il portait et leva vers les yeux vers la personne qui l'interpelait.

« _Il manque pas d 'air lui, c'est aussi un gamin » pensa Kurogane._

Un adolescent, dix sept ans au jugé, juché sur un gigantesque percheron noir jaugeait l'enfant de huit ans, d'un regard sombre.

« Me suis perdu dans cette foutue neige, dois porter un message à un marchand de Céles , peux m'indiquer le chemin? »

Bouche bée, le petit sorcier hocha la tête, apparemment c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un type comme ça. Les cheveux d 'un noir de jais, les yeux verts pailletés d'or,la peau couleur pain d'épice. Pour le gamin aussi c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un Célésien, aussi blond, avec des yeux bleus aussi pur que l'azur. L'enfant et l'adolescent semblaient fascinés l'un par l'autre.

« Fyeeeeeeeeee »

« Je suis là,Hagen »

Le nouveau venu,un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, châtain, les yeux d'un gris bleu métallisé , fixa l'étranger d'un air menaçant, puis épousseta un peu de neige sur l'épaule du minuscule sorcier qui lui sourit.

«_ Je me disais aussi » marmonna Le ninja._

« T'es qui toi ? » demanda subitement le dénommé Hagen à l'étranger.

« Karan, fils de Varij le mercenaire , j'ai un message de père pour le responsable de vos caravanes vers Daralya »

« Suivez nous » fit Hagen qui se saisit de la main de Fye en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils, il avait cru être le seul à recevoir ce regard mêlé tout à la fois d'admiration et d'adoration de la part du mage mais cet Hagen aussi y avait eu droit aussi.

« Merci Hagen, de m'avoir appris le noms de cette petite merveille »Fit-il en désignant Fye.

Surpris, le ninja ,lâcha la sphère,qui roula à l'autre bout de la pièce.,d'après ce qu'il avait vu,il en en avait déduit que l'amour d'enfance de Fye était cet Hagen ,alors pourquoi ce Karan? Ouais, pas simple, comme toujours avec ce satané mage. Il récupéra la boule puisse replongea dans le passé de son amant.

Quelques années avaient passées. Dix ans tout au plus ,selon le ninja,Fye étaient devenu un jeune homme,entouré, de Karan et Hagen. Il saluait Ashura O avant de partir avec une caravane. Kurogane eut un sentiment étrange en voyant le roi de Céles, encore sain d'esprit à cette époque, faire ses dernières recommandation à son fils adoptif, avant son départ. La sphère ne lui montra pas immédiatement Fye, mais se fixa sur son roi.

Un vieux serviteur tendit une tasse de thé à son maître, il avait vu son suzerain en couche culotte et ne craignait nullement de s'adresser à lui de manière peu formel mais toujours poli.

« votre altesse, avez vous expliquez certaines choses à Messire Fye avant son départ pour Daralya? »

« selon toi qu'aurai-je oubliée d'expliquer à ce cher enfant ? »

« Messire Fye est un enfant timoré et solitaire, à part vous, Tchi et quelque rare personne il n'a que peu socialisé, comme si ça lui faisait peur. Depuis son arrivée.,je crains que nous ne l'ayons trop surprotégé d'une certaine manière, Il passe des heures dans la bibliothèque, je sais qu'on apprend beaucoup de choses en lisant mais rien ne vaux l'expérience vécue dans certaines matières, euh... » Il hésitait à continuer

« eh bien? » l'encouragea le roi

« vous savez euh,les hommes, les femmes,comment ça se passe entre eux... » le pauvre serviteur, s'enfonçait dans des explications vaseuses, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant les yeux inquisiteurs et le grand sourire de son souverain, mais bon il s'inquiétait juste pour le jeune magicien, quoi. Les mœurs des habitants de Daralya étaient bien plus relâchées qu'à Céles et le jeune homme avec son physique d'éphèbe risquait d'attirer l'attention de plus d'un.

« tout ira bien ne t'inquiètes pas, Hagen est avec lui, non ?»

« Justement,c'est pas fait pour me rassurer » maugréa le serviteur; son souverain haussa un sourcil, intrigué. L'image du roi et de son serviteur se dissipa, se transforma pour laisser place à celle des remparts d'une citadelle de couleurs ocre:

Daralya.

Tout était si différent de la silencieuse et perpétuellement enneigée céles,ici. Le vent chaud de Daralya soulevait des grains de poussières d' ocre ;s'engouffrant dans leur trop lourds manteaux célésiens. Les bruits si variés et divers de cette mégalopole l'effrayait un peu; tout comme la foule. Elle lui rappelait celle vocifératrice de haine de Valéria. les chariots peinaient à passer entre les souks, les marchands ambulants et leurs clients,tout comme les bateleurs offrant leurs spectacles aux passants. Des bedeaux entouraient des cracheurs de feu et des charmeurs de serpents;des musiciens des rues agrémentaient le tableau. .Les marchands criaient pour attirer le chaland. Tout cela créait un joyeux brouhaha

C'était la première fois qu'Ashura O donnait son accord pour qu'il accompagne les caravanes d'importation et d'exportation au delà des barrières de protection magique de Céles. Le jeune mage en éprouvait tout à la fois de la joie et de l'appréhension. Au fond de lui même il se disait qu'il s'agissait d'un voyage préparatoire avant celui promis par l'homme de la tour à Valéria. Cependant Il était légèrement désarçonné par tout ce qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il se rassura en jetant un regard à deux de ses compagnons, avec eux à ses côtés rien de fâcheux n'arriverait.

Hagen appartenait aux troupes d'élites du roi et Karan était un mercenaire qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Ce dernier louait depuis longtemps ses services aux marchands célésiens.

Mais il était si loin de ses vastes étendues neigeuses et silencieuses de son pays d'adoption., il sentit son estomac se noué. Perdu et décontenancé, il se saisit de la main de son ami d'enfance,ce dernier surprit lui lança un regard courroucé, et se dégagea de son emprise

« Ne fais pas ça,je veux pas passer pour un bougre»

Choqué par l'agressivité d' Hagen, il s'excusa timidement

« pardon,j'ai eu peur de me perdre,c'était un réflexe idiot »

une minute plus tard,il posa une question qui le taraudait

« Hagen,dis,c'est quoi un bougre?1 »

là ce fut au tour d'Hagen d'être choqué,

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas? Ben une tafiole » son interlocuteur n'eut aucune réaction

«Rassures moi Fye tu sais ce que c'est un pd ?»

Fye s'il ne s'offusqua pas du terme employé ne le montra pas, mais cela le chagrina. Son ami serait surement dégouté s'il savait, il avait eut raison de taire sa tendre inclination envers lui. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre l'un de ses rares ami. Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander:

« pourquoi c'est mal de l'être? »lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Ecoute Fye on ne peut pas avoir ce genre de conversation en plein milieu de la rue. »

Hagen jura entre ses dents, son altesse aurait quand même pu expliquer certaines chose à son apprenti non?.S'il le laissait seul dans cette ville de débauchés,il allait se faire bouffer. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire carnassier, il connaissait l'endroit idéal pour combler les lacunes de l'éducation royale.

« Abruti d'Hagen » marmonna Karan entre ses dents en voyant le regard peiné du jeune mage.

Kurogane spectateur approuva.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec les deux gamins dix ans plus tôt, Karan s'était rendu compte du penchant du jeune magicien pour l'autre. Ce satané gosse,il n' avait jamais pu le supporter d'ailleurs. Enfin, il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. Néanmoins cela valait peut être mieux pour le jeune sorcier et un avantage certain en ce qui le concernait. La petite merveille avait parfaitement grandie,au point d'être devenu tout à fait à son goût. Il lui rappelait vaguement les. Hommes fleurs de son pays natal .il frémit à l'idée de caresser la peau nacrée à peine entraperçue sous les épaisses couches de vêtement portées par le Célesien.. Il avait remarqué les lourds regards concupiscents de Daralyiens, hommes ou femmes posés sur Fye lors de leur arrivée. Ici, le danger pour son jeune ami venait sans doute du fait que ce dernier était encore inconscient de son pouvoir de séduction.

Un des hommes de Karan l'interpela , ils arrivaient au caravansérail. le jeune mercenaire devait faire son rapport à Varij. Il avertit les deux célésiens qu'il les reverrait dans quelques jours mais qu'il leur laissaient quelques hommes à leurs dispositions.

Satisfaite, du haut des escaliers, Céleste observait la salle basse. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait assisté à l'arrivée des caravanes. L'établissement du Lys Pourpre ferait un excellent chiffre d'affaire, ce soir,entre les tables de jeux, l'alcool versée à flot, les danseuses, et les prostitiués des deux sexes, son bordel offrait les meilleurs divertissement de toute la ville. Elle affichait une mine de chatte repue tout en s'éventant. Elle ferma brusquement son éventail quand elle l'aperçu. Sa poitrine, serrée dans son corset noir se souleva plus rapidement lorsqu'elle cru le reconnaître.

_« Du calme, tu sais que ce n'est pas lui, même si le maître t'avais prévenu » _

Elle pinça ses lèvres quand elle vit deux voleurs tourner autour du jeune étranger. Elle fit signe à deux vigiles d'intervenir. Après l'éjection discrète des deux importuns,.elle s'approcha du célesien, endormis, la tête sur ses bras, sur le comptoir.

Elle joua avec une mèche blonde,son doigt effleurèrent les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Il ouvrit ses yeux,se redressa brusquement, chercha Hagen du regard,le vit rire aux éclat à une table de jeu, embrassant le décolleté d'une rousse, palpant les fesses d'une blonde. Le visage du magicien se figea, il savait ce qu'était son ami mais c'était douloureux quand même.

« Je m'appelle Céleste, je suis la propriétaire de ces lieux » dit la femme qui l'avait réveillé ,pour attirer son attention. Elle commanda une boisson au barman et offrit la même au nouveau client. Elle suivit le regard du jeune homme,

« Je peux appeler l'un d'entre elle si vous voulez à moins que vous ne soyez plus tenté par l'homme qui se tient entre elles »

Fye avala l'alcool de travers tout en rougissant furieusement.

« J'ai visé juste on dirait mais d'après votre réaction vous manquez d'expérience, non? » elle continua, d'un voix mélodieusement hypnotique.

« Viens, veux tu apprendre comment rendre fou de désir un homme?Qu'il n'oublies jamais la saveur de ton corps? Suis moi. »

« Ma préférence ne vous gêne pas? »

Un sourire énigmatique surgit sur son visage. Si son barman avait suivi ses recommandations il n'y aura aucun problème.

Il hésita

«_ 'c'est si bien de le faire avec une femme?, c'est considéré comme naturel mais ...Je voudrais juste savoir ce qui plait tant à Hagen et non je peux pas , en théorie je sais comment ça se passe mais ,zut,si j'essaie pas je saurais jamais » _Il prit la main tendu de femme et la suivit.

Hagen enlaçait par la taille deux jeunes femmes il aller interpeller Fye mais quand il le vit avec la patronne,il se dit que tout se passait au mieux pour son ami.

« Mazette, Voyez vous ça ,la patronne en plus » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, admiratif.

Céleste était perplexe,ses anglaises auburn défaites, elle qui pensait jouer les initiatrices,elle en était pour ses frais,

« Tu es doué,c'est vraiment ta première fois ?»demanda-t-elle suscpicieuse.

Au bas du lit, assis au bord, fye pencha sa tête en arrière , répondit,

« je vous le jure . on trouve vraiment des livres intéressant dans l'enfer de la bibliothèque de sa majesté. J'ai juste mis en application mes lectures et puis vous avez parfaitement su me guider et me mettre en confiance»

La femme rit,

« je peux t'assurer que ton passage de la théorie à la pratique est une parfaite réussite, jeune coquin.

« je me suis donné à fond comme vous ne voulez rien recevoir de ma part »

« es tu sur de préférer les hommes, c'est vraiment du gâchis » fit la femme seulement recouverte d'un drap . Agenouillée,Elle enlaça le jeune homme par les épaules.

« bien que tu préfères les hommes tu m'a suivis sans faire de résistance. je sais reconnaitre ce besoin désespérer de se sentir aimer qui t'a fait céder. Fais attention ça peux jouer de sale tour » »

il changea de position, pour lui faire face,

« je ne vous ai pas suivi seulement pour cette raison, je voulais satisfaire ma curiosité, je voulais savoir comment c'était avec une femme. »

Elle joua la surprise.

« satisfaire ta curiosité?N'avoues pas des choses pareilles avec un visage aussi angélique. »dit-elle en enroulant une boucle blonde autour d'un doigt et la tira.

Il s'approcha, posa sa tête sur ses genoux

« je ne suis pas aussi pur que les gens le pense » dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Elle sourit, lui aussi aimait les câlins, elle le cajola

_« au final quand il s'agit de vous, je me fais toujours avoir » soupira-elle._

« Tu sais on a aussi d'excellents prostitués masculins,su tu veux être tout à fait sur de tes gouts. Ceci dit pour ce qu'ils m'en ont expliqué c'est toujours mieux d'être initié aux amours invertis par quelqu'un de plus expérimenté pour lequel on éprouve une attirance ou une affection particulière .Enfin C'est juste mon avis et c'est valable pour tous les cas de figures . Mais tu n'auras probablement pas besoin de leur service si j'en juge par l'intérêt que tu suscites à une personne de ton entourage»

«J'aurais jamais cru mais vous êtes une grande romantique en fait mais vous vous trompez Hagen préfère les femmes »dit-il tristement

« Qui te parle d'Hagen? »

Il réfléchit un instant et secoua sa tête,

« Je vois pas de qui vous voulez parler »

« Karan »

Il se redressa d'un coup, aussi surpris qu'incrédule

« Karan? Karan!Non. Karan n'est pas, Karan ne peut pas être....Enfin, c'est un mercenaire. Je m'en

serais rendu compte. Un mercenaire ne peut pas -être comme.. »

« Karan vient de la province d' Aravan, ils sont encore plus tolérants qu'ici,de plus certains tcharok considèrent qu'avoir des rapports avec une femme les souilleraient et altéreraient leur yang »

Fye fronça des sourcils

« leur source vitale en gros si tu préfère »

« mais Karan,quand même. Je suis pas sur qu'un type comme lui voudrait de moi,ni personne d'ailleurs »

«hum, vu les gars qu'il choisit je peux t'assurer que tu es tout à fait son genre. »

«céleste,c 'est quoi un Tcharok? »

« Dans ma langue natale cela désigne un homme qui à choisit de se consacrer sa vie au service du dieu de la guerre. ,ils ont d'autres noms dans d'autres pays mais tu m'as trop crevé pour que je te fasses une leçon sur ce sujet »

Il rirent ensemble de bon cœur, quelque part le magicien était fier de lui.

« Il faudra que je me penche sérieusement sur la question »

« Laquelle? »

« Karan »

« Oh. En attendant je peux t'apprendre des choses qui ne sont pas dans les livres »fit-elle tout en glissant ses mains, sur le dos, puis sur les hanches du magiciens, tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la nuque.

« Je croyais que vous étiez crevez »

« Je veux juste en profiter un peu plus, avant que tu ne sois définitivement perdu pour la gente féminine»

« C'est flatteur de votre part... maître »répliqua le magicien sur un ton joueur.

« mais sincère »

Tenant la sphère dans ses mains, Kurogane grogna

« à son retour j'aimerais que Fye me donne sa définition de la perversité parce que cette femme, cette femme... bon et l'autre là Karan, qu'est- ce qu'il à fait à mon mage? »

1Fye n'est pas si innocent c'est juste qu'il ne connaît pas ce mot; pas très réaliste mais j'en ai besoin pour la scène.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 5 suite A Nihon Souvenirs de neige et de sable à travers une sphère de cristal 

Un jour j'arriverai à ne plus couper mes chapitres, promis. Il m'a donné du mal celui-là, j'ai un fait blocage, je savais ce qui allait se passer mais mais le mettre en forme à été plus difficile que prévu et j'ai du mal avec les descriptions de lieux. Lemon hétéro non sous entendu cette fois, comment ça je n'ai pas honte de récidiver? courage, c'est le dernier quoi que peut être pas. Lemon homosexuel, ensuite. J'espère qu'il ne sont pas trop mauvais. L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé aussi, ne pas suivre l'exemple des trois piliers de comptoir de l'histoire.

Avertissement, je crois que j'ai transformé notre cher ninja en voyeur.

Je remercie les lecteurs de suivre cette histoire.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette scène, inexplicablement le ninja se sentit plus vexé que jaloux de la capacité de Fye à faire jouir cette maudite femelle lubrique. Pourquoi ce dernier bandait quand il était avec une femme alors que lui même.....

Dieux Son corps était en feu.... Elle n'en pouvait plus...et ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires, suante et haletante, elle gémissait sous les caresses de long doigt fins sur sa peau, de lèvres douces parcourant la moindre de ses courbes,, de sentir son souffle chaud sur son corps, de sa langue joueuse qui glissait de son cou à son nombril puis remontait pour lécher ses tétons durcis,d''une bouche s'en emparant puis des dents blanches les mordillant pendant qu'une main fine effleurait son sexe..le titillait... puis..Pitié...Qu'il la prenne là tout de suite....Elle se cambra lorsqu'il la pénétra. C'était si bon de le sentir en elle..... Le magicien se retira tout en éjaculant sur le ventre de la femme, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il souriait. Il tendit la main vers une corbeille de fruits, se saisit d'une pêche, qu'il croqua, son jus dégoulina sur son menton. Elle l'essuya , lui sourit tristement avant de parler.

« C'était notre dernière fois, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre et si je suis parfaitement comblée ce n'est pas ton cas .ça me chagrine mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour te satisfaire pleinement. Fynn avait raison »

elle ne se rappelait que trop bien sa conversation avec deux de ses employés plus plus tôt dans la journée.

Son barman avait poussé le verre de sweet lady , accompagné d'un claquement de langue réprobateur, devant elle. Depuis que les Célesiens étaient arrivés il ne la reconnaissait plus, il avait hâte qu'ils partent pour la retrouver dans son état normal. Fynn, l'un des prostitué du Lys pourpre grimaça. Il n'avait pas à la juger même si la situation lui paraissait incongrue à lui aussi. La patronne devait juste se sentir un peu seule Il s'approcha du bar et s'adressa à Céleste:

« Vous savez patronne, si vous aviez un fantasme, l'un de nous aurait pu se dévouer »

Hans regarda l'androgyne comme s'il était devenu subitement fou,

« Tu t'inclus dans le lot parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons t'es plutôt spécialisé dans le mâle? »

Le jeune homme blond, haussa les épaules

« Tu comprend rien l'idée de remettre les déviants dans le droit chemin de l'hétérosexualité stimule la libido de certaines femme, et... »

Il fut interrompue par la jeune femme,riante, qui posa une mains sur son poignet

« Fynn , ne te méprends pas, je suis une tenancière de bordel alors la morale des bien pensant et moi et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un malade, tu le sais très bien,. Ce qui se passe entre le mage de céles et moi n'as rien à voir avec un fantasme, c'est juste qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai beaucoup aimé dans le passé et sa trop grande ressemblance avec cette personne me porte à la confusion»

« Ouais, résultat vous faîtes n'importe quoi et toi tu peux me dire pourquoi tu penses que ce type est un inverti? »ronchonna Hans.

« Un de mes clients m'en a parlé, tu sais Karan. Il est complétement déboussolé, il comprend rien, parce qu'il était sur que son blondinet était amoureux de son ami d'enfance. » Puis il passa du coq à l'âne, en se retournant vers la mère maquerelle:

« A propos de vos leçons particulières avec votre mage, vous pourrez lui apprendre certaines choses mais pas comment se passe la baise entre deux mecs,vous pouvez pas savoir s'il préfère enculer où se faire sodomiser. De plus il vous manque une queue entre les jambes... »

« Fynn!On parle pas comme ça aux dames! » gueula le barman scandalisé par le langage de son collègue.

« Oh ça va, pourquoi tu travail dans un bordel si t'es si prude ? »

« T'regardes pas, tiens un de tes réguliers viens d'arriver » fit le dénommé Hans pour détourner la

conversation.

Céleste suivit le regard du barman posé sur la courbure des reins de Fynn, dont le haut trop court laissait voir sa peau dorée dénudée. Ils le virent accueillir son client et monter à l'étage. Le barman n'avait pas quitté l'androgyne des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Céleste avala une gorgée de son cocktail puis lança innocemment à Hans:

« Tu sais, je n'interdis pas les relations entre employés tant que cela ne nuit pas à leur travail »

« Patronne! J'suis pas , j''suis pas » s'indigna-t-il.

Tout comme Fynn elle trouvait très drôle que quelqu'un d'aussi pudique travaille au Lys Pourpre.

« Maître, vous savez , je regrette rien, je me suis bien amusé avec vous » déclara Fye ,

« Mais tu aurais préféré pratiquer les jeux de l'amour avec un homme, je suis réaliste tu sais, et je peux te certifier que tu as toutes tes chances avec Karan, si j'en croies Fynn »

Le magicien fit la moue, il était plutôt dubitatif. Quand ils se croisaient le mercenaire l'observait d'un air indécis, comme s'il voulait lui poser une question mais se ravisait aussitôt.

« Daralya est juste une cité carrefour entre plusieurs pays,mais elle appartient au royaume de Ksor Votre délégation reste ici pendant trois mois tu pourrais lui demander de t'accompagner pour le visiter, ce serait idéal pour vous rapprocher. je conseille les jardins de BonneFortune, ils sont merveilleux,c'est un lieux propice à l'éveil des sens » lui suggéra-t-elle.

« Céleste, » fit-il sur un ton faussement réprobateur.

« TT il ne te déplait pas , tu me l'as avoué toi même »

« mff »,répondit-il la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

Hagen avait protesté pour la forme mais devant la mine de chaton suppliante de Fye, il céda. Bien qu'il ait menacé Karan de l'émasculer s'il arrivait le moindre mal au mage célésien. La raison en était qu'il ne pouvait pas les accompagner, il devait assurer la sécurité des marchands et effectuer diverses missions pour son altesse.

Le mage et le mercenaire se dirigeaient en direction de Bonne Fortune. Karan expliquait la variété des paysages de Ksor à Fye. Si Daralya se trouvait à la lisière du désert rouge et des montagnes Célestes,Bonne Fortune se situait dans une région bien plus clémente., composée de cascades rafraîchissantes et d'une nature plus que verdoyante. Ses habitants cultivaient des plantes rares, servant à la composition de maints élixirs. Karan était extatique, il pourrait profiter de sa petite merveille, seul.

Fynn lui ayant expliqué la relation étrange liant le sorcier à la patronne. Le prostitué l'avait encouragé et fait promettre de tenter un rapprochement.

Karan lui avait demandé s'il était si mauvais que ça au pieu qu'il voulait se débarrasser de lui. Fynn avait rigolé et dit que non, mais qu'il aimerait le voir un peu heureux et que c'était pour le bien de sa patronne et d' Hans le barman qui allait faire un ulcère à s'inquiéter pour elle. Karan n'avait pas bien saisi la dernière phase de l'argumentation de l'androgyne. Tout ce qu'il avait compris c'est qu'il avait sa chance avec le magicien. Pour ce genre de chose on pouvait faire confiance à Fynn.

L'intérieur de la sphère se brouilla et le ninja reconnut le bar du Lys Pourpre. Il vit Hans livide, avaler cul sec un minuscule verre d'alcool, écouter Fynn qui disait

« ….La levrette c'est peut être pas la plus romantique des positions mais pour commencer c'est la plus pratique pour dépuceler un vierge à mon avis » ça se disait ça ?se demanda Fynn. Il en était pas sur. Il était trop torché pour répondre à cette question.

« Bas tout se passera bien, Karan et assez expérimenté et Fye est assez confiant en sa propre virilité, alors » Céleste trouva sa phrase bizarrement tournée, elle haussa les épaules, les effets de l'alcool sans doute.

« Grâce à vous patronne mais pour mon client, je sais pas, il y a expérimenté et expérimenté »

« Fyyyyn? »

« Ben, je crois bien qu'il à jamais dépucelé quiconque. »

Fynn et Céleste échangèrent un regard consternés puis pour se convaincre eux-même

« Tout va bien se passer »s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur pour se rassurer.

Hans s'envoya un nouveau verre de tord boyau , il ne s'y ferait jamais. Son collègue et sa patronne étaient de grands malades. Des personnes normalement constitués n'avaient pas ce genre de conversation, enfin pour lui ce qui le rassurait c'est qu'ils étaient tous les deux complétement bourrés, donc pas dans leur états habituels. Tout reviendrait à la normal quand ils seraient à nouveau sobres. Aller hop, un petit dernier pour tenir. Ses épaules se tendirent quand il entendit une voix féminine:

« Quel vilain garçon, ce Hans , alors, tu ne trouves pas Fynn ? »

« Si, c'est un trèèèèèèèèèèès vilain garçon, il pense qu'on l'a pas vu mais il boit sans trinquer avec nous »

« TTT, pas bien »

« Ho, nooon » pensa le taquiné en puissance.

Kurogane secoua la boule, il voulait voir son mage pas ces deux piliers de comptoir , il s'inquiétait un peu pour lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa première fois c'était bien passée au moins ?

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand ils arrivèrent à Bonne Fortune, la seule hostellerie qui fut ouverte aussi tardivement,pouvait seulement leur proposer la suite nuptiale. Karan allait faire demi tour mais Fye souriant arguant que son garde du corps et lui-même étant fatigués, ils la prenaient.

Karan ouvrait des yeux étonnés devant le luxe et la magnificence de la chambre, les tentures de velours rouges semblaient ondoyer sous l'effet de la lumière offerte par des torches et des chandeliers d'argent. Un immense lit à baldaquin, au draps et au ciel de lit bordeaux cramoisie,se situait face à un balcon, donnant sur un jardin luxurieux. La grandeur de la pièce était disproportionnée à la situation selon lui. ils s'aperçut que d'autres pièces étaient attenantes à la chambre. Il verrait bien demain. Il fut ébahi par l'aisance du mage à évoluer dans un tel décorum comme si cela était la chose la plus normale du monde. Enfin, pour lui, ça devait être dans la logique des choses, n'était-il pas le fils adoptif d'un roi?

Le mage se jeta sur le lit, lui sourit , tapota le matelas et lui dit venir se coucher. Karan paniqua un peu, il ne pensait pas que cela allait arriver si vite. Il enleva ses vêtements, fébrilement, les mains tremblantes, cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Il s'assit sur le lit, se pencha vers Fye, et se traita de tout les noms pour s'être bercé de douces illusions, Fye s'était endormis instantanément entièrement vêtu. Son compagnon de voyage n'avait donc aucune arrière pensée. Il ne sut s'il fallait qu'il soit soulagé ou déçu. Bas tant pis,il verrait bien plus tard, il bailla et s'endormit à son tour.

Tenant la sphère, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres Kurogane émit un « Bien fait » mesquin, non mais, cet individu ne croyait pas que cela allait être aussi facile, non?

Les jardins de Bonne Fortune étaient nombreux et variés, on pouvait choisir d'en visiter un seul ou les parcourir à la suite l'un de l'autre, ils étaient plantés à la suite les un des autres de telle sorte qu'ils formaient un labyrinthe géant. Karan et Fye suivait leur guide avec un groupe de visiteurs. Les fleurs fascinaient le magicien, elles semblaient si fragiles, il s'extasiait devant la variété des plantations. A sa décharge c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la variété de la flore. Leur guide les informa qu'ils pourraient explorer les jardins seuls s'ils le souhaitaient le temps de leur séjour. Ils rirent quant ils virent sortir d'un petit chemin sombre deux jeunes gens essoufflés et les vêtements en désordre, des feuilles et des brins d'herbes dans les cheveux blonds échevelés de la jeune fille. Leur guide fit la remarque que oui, certaines alcôves végétales étaient plus que propices aux rencontres amoureuses légales ou illégales. Lui même dans sa folle jeunesse d'ailleurs.....

Il y eut une sorte de flash à l'intérieur de la sphère, les images s'accélèrent et le ninja en déduisit que plusieurs jours étaient passés.

La fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était ouverte, une pluie fine tombait pourtant la moiteur de l'air ne faisait aucun doute. Fye était allongé sur le ventre, nu, le satin noir des draps faisant ressortir l'éclat pale de sa peau. De gouttelettes de sueur glissaient le long de son corps, Karan; revenu de la salle d'eau en train de s'essuyer avec une serviette s'immobilisa. La blancheur de la carnation du mage lui rappelait celle de la neige célesienne, est-ce qu'il dormait? Il s'approcha, le sorcier avait les yeux fermés, sans avoir pleinement conscience de ses actes, le mercenaire commença à passer la serviette sur le corps trempé de sueur du dormeur. Doucement, très doucement, il laissa la serviette pour effleurer de sa main les épaules, le cou, descendre sur le dos, Fye ouvrit les yeux, il s'arrêta, honteux et confus.

« Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez?Continuez. » fit le magicien

« Je, je peux?Tu veux bien? »

Le jeune homme blond gloussa, c'était amusant de voir le fier guerrier si sur de lui aussi timide. Il n'aurait pas cru ça de lui. Karan reprit ses effleurements, puis accentua la pression de ses caresses, mal positionné,il grimpa sur le lit, l'enfourcha et déposa un baiser sur la nuque du sorcier, il continua de lui donner baisers et caresses jusqu'au bas de ses reins, encouragé par les petits gémissements que ce dernier émettait. Il souleva le bassin du magicien afin de pouvoir saisir son sexe, déjà gonflé de désir. Le sien aussi commençait à se faire sentir, sa respiration s'accéléra, du calme, du calme, se répétait-il, Fynn lui ayant précisé que ce serait sans doute la première fois pour le magicien avec un homme. Pourquoi pensait-il au prostitué du Lys Pourpre en ce moment ? C'était ridicule. Il accentua la pression de sa main sur le phallus de son partenaire, qui gémit de plus belle, il sentit la semence du magicien gicler dans sa paume, sa main libre descendit sur la fesse du mage, il lorgna sur son côté de lit, il allait se saisir d'une petite fiole violette, se ravisa puis s'allongea sur le dos subitement à côté de Fye en déclarant, sur un ton qui se voulait désolé:

« Je peux pas... »

« Quoi? » fit le sorcier, soulevant sa tête blonde, une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard.

« J'ai jamais dépucelé quelqu'un » cracha le mercenaire dans un souffle.

Fye souffla de soulagement,

« Ah, bon ce n'est que ça » il fronça des sourcils, un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres

« Pourquoi crois toi que c'est forcement moi qui vais me faire pénétrer? » dit-il en posant sa main sur la verge dressée de son amant.

« Mais, mais, c'est évident non? » demanda confus, Karan, on le lui avait pas encore faite celle là.

« pourquoi? » demanda innocemment le mage, avant d'engloutir sa verge.

« parce que parce que …. » il ne répondit rien, emporté par le plaisir que lui procurait Fye.

Kurogane les joues en feu, se disait qu'il ne devait pas regarder des scènes aussi intimes,mais il voulait savoir, la question de son compagnon l'intriguait, était-ce une de ses plaisanteries ou était-il sérieux? Vue la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, le réponse n'était pas pour tout de suite. Les deux « amants » n'étant pas allés plus loin cette fois là. Le ninja soupira pourquoi les choses étaient-elles toujours aussi compliquées avec Fye? Après tout c'était peut être pour cela que la vie à ses côtés était aussi passionnante et pleine d'inattendues. Il le voulait là, pas partit au diable vauvert en compagnie de ce maudit samouraï. Il replongea dans les souvenirs de Fye,

il le vit scruter un passage sombre et étroit, à travers une allée d'un des jardins. Il s'y engouffra suivit de Karan, ne remarquant pas que la végétation se resserrait derrière eux. Le mage stoppa brusquement, ils venaient de découvrir une alcôve végétale décrite par leur guide. Un arbre immense se dressait au milieu d'un petite clairière, au sol moussu, parsemé de primevères, de pâquerettes. un léger parfum de chèvrefeuille embaumait l'air, des hibiscus et des rosiers sauvages offraient à leurs visiteurs la vison de leur plein épanouissement. Karan s'adossa à l'arbre tandis que Fye, butinant d'une fleur à l'autre lui en demandait les noms. Le mercenaire lui répondait, amusé, le mage c'était découvert une passion pour les fleurs. Ce dernier s'assit en face de lui, passant sa main sur la mousse, s'étonnant de sa douceur .Il se rapprocha lentement de l'autre homme puis se positionna à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant, se pencha pour l'embrasser, Karan inclina sa tête en arrière,le baiser passa d'un chaste effleurement des lèvres à une langue mutine les léchant puis pénétrant sa cavité buccale, , leurs deux langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, un mince filet de salive, les reliaient, Les lèvres du magicien glissa lentement du menton au cou de l'autre homme puis il ouvrit la chemise du mercenaire, ses mains explorant le large torse de l'homme

« _tu t'enhardis dis donc » constata Karan_

_« Ah si ça ne vous plait pas je peux » fit Fye s'arrêtant en plein élan _

_« Non continues, j'aime quand tu prend des initiatives »_

_Il posa une main sur la joue du magicien , la caressant _

_« tu deviens de plus en plus coquin, hmm, rien ne vaut ma petite merveille »_

Fye souriait à cheval sur son amant, il continua son exploration du corps musclé, quant il s'interrompit brusquement. Il se leva et se débarrassa de ses vêtements, cueillit une fleur d'hibiscus, qu'il mit à son oreille en attendant que son partenaire soit aussi en tenue d'Adam.

Ébaubi, le mercenaire contempla le magicien comme s'il était une apparition féerique . L'écrin de verdure accentuait l'éclat de la peau opaline, le corps longiligne et svelte s'offrant avec impudeur à sa vue. Il s'agenouilla face à Fye, debout, il passa ses mains sur les chevilles, les mollets, l'intérieur des cuisses, passa derrière, remonta le long des hanches, arrivant à la taille,dans un geste de tendre vénération. Ses lèvres effleuraient à leur tour, l'intérieur des cuisses. Les mains redescendirent sur les fesses puis dans un mouvement brusque tira le mage en avant qui vacilla légèrement.. le muscle linguale de karan jouait avec les testicules du magiciens,ses joues frottant contre le pénis gorgé de sang. Il continua d'agacer le mage, encourager par les gémissements et les soupirs plaintif du dit mage .Il se disait qu'il agissait de la sorte pour repousser le plus longtemps possible le dépucelage du virginal célésien. Il n'y tiendrait bientôt plus , sa langue léchant la verge du magicien avec gourmandise, puis la suçant avidement comme un affamé, il sentit un faible mouvement de recul du mage quand ce dernier le prévint dans un souffle mais il l'en empêcha. Tout ses scrupules volèrent en éclat quand il sentit jaillir le liquide salé dans sa bouche. Certes il n'était pas un spécialiste du dépucelage mais aucun de ses partenaires ne s'était jamais plaint, il ferait comme il avait l'habitude. Il désirait posséder cette petite merveille là et maintenant, rien à foutre du reste. Le mage s'effondra à genoux, son regard voilé se fit interrogateur quant à la suite. Il avait un peu peur, face au désir de fauve vorace du mercenaire, il en frémit. Il vit avec stupeur Karan lui présenter sa main et lui ordonner d'une voix ferme:

« lèches mes doigts »

« curieux mais bon si ça peut lui faire plaisir » pensa le sorcier. Son cerveau à moitié annihilé par le plaisir ressentit suite à la fellation.

Les mains fines du sorcier saisirent la large mains offerte. quand le mercenaire jugea qu'elle était assez imprégné de salive il lui ordonna

« Tournes toi et met toi à quatre pattes », il allait quand même suivre les conseils de Fynn. Le prostitué devait savoir de quoi il parlait quand il lui avait expliqué comment procéder. Fye ne protesta pas, trop curieux de voir ce que Karan voulait faire. Il cria autant de stupeur que de douleur quand il sentit un puis deux, trois doigts le pénétrer, il se calma un peu au son de la voix de Karan qui lui répétait,

« chhh, calme toi , petite merveille, tout va bien, tout va bien, tu le sais bien, il faut te préparer pour ma queue »

Fye se mordit les lèvres au sang quand il sentit la phallus de karan s'enfoncer lentement dans son fourreau de chair, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Kurogane se maudit de ne pouvoir pas arracher son mage à cette étreinte, comment ce type vulgaire pouvait l'appeler sa petite merveille et le traiter de cette façon?

Dans la sphère, Karan , allait et venait en lui, attentif, à ses gémissements , passés de plaintifs à autre chose de bien plus excitant , il sourit, enfin, il accéléra son mouvement, chaque coup de boutoir plus sec, plus rapide, plus profond allant buter contre la prostate de son amant,

Le voyeur de cette copulation au cadre bucolique qui observait le visage rosit du mage, écoutait ses cris de jouissance, extorqués par ce sinistre individu , sentit une partie de son anatomie se durcir sous l'effet du spectacle. Merde, même quand ce crétin n'était pas là, il réussissait à le pousser à la concupiscence. il glissa une main sous son kimono, ne détachant pas son regard des images de fornication. Pourquoi cet imbécile était aussi , aussi bandant pendant l'amour même quand il se faisait besogner par un autre? Il se soulagea lui même, se culpabilisant, il c'était transformé en pervers. Mais ce mercenaire le dépassait surement en matière de perversité. Il se demanda si à tout casser il ne préférait pas voir son amant en compagnie de Céleste. Elle traitait Fye avec tendresse, elle au moins.

Fye roulé en position fœtale, tournait le dos à Karan. Ce dernier inquiet posa une mains sur l'épaule du mage, qui tremblait. Qu'avait-il fait de mal? S'interrogeait le guerrier, atteint dans sa fierté de jeune coq. Il était un bon coup, tout ses amants le disait.

Une petite voix timide demanda

« ça se passe toujours comme ça? »

« qu'est-ce qui se passe toujours comme ça, petite merveille ?» fit Karan en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Fye

«entre hommes, de façon violente et dans cette position, plutôt , euh bestiale? »

ah, il aurait une explication sérieuse avec Fynn à son retour, songea le mercenaire.

« Tu n'as pas aimé? Tu préfère le faire avec une femme? » demanda , anxieux le mercenaire.

Le mage se retourna , fit glisser son index le long de la clavicule de sons vis à vis.

« C'est différent »

« bon, on avance pas là » pensa l'autre homme, un peu paumé à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa petite merveille parce qu'il ne s'était pas assez maitrisé et que trop pressé de se satisfaire, il avait passé à l'as la moitié des conseils du pensionnaire du Lys pourpre.

« C'était ma première fois avec un homme, ça ma fait mal, et pourtant, pourtant.... »

« pourtant... »répéta encore plus perdu le mercenaire

« j'ai eu mal et ensuite je, je crois bien que j'ai aimé mais je crois que je préférerais copuler d'une autre façon, tu veux bien? » interrogea-t-il les yeux à moitié larmoyants, une moue soucieuse sur son visage. Un énorme soupir de soulagement échappa au mercenaire, sa petite merveille n'aimait pas la levrette, c'est tout. Il en connaissait un qui allait se faire engueuler.

Il enlaça son amant, le serra contre lui et murmura

« pardon, pardon, je serais plus doux, plus patient, et oui on peut le faire différemment, tout ce que tu veux. Tu me rends fou ma petite merveille »

« ca veut dire que tu m'aimes un peu? »

Pour toute réponse le mercenaire embrassa langoureusement le mage, qui se pelotonna contre lui.

Kurogane aurait donné n'importe quoi pour mettre son poing dans la gueule de se sale profiteur.

A des milliers de kilomètre de Daralya, loin du ninja, Ogaï approcha sa monture de celle de Fye, qui affichait un air soucieux, profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

«Ai-je bien fait d'offrir cet artefact à Kuro chan? je lui ai expliqué son fonctionnement mais il était si heureux je crois bien que j'ai oublié de lui indiquer quelques précautions. Peut-être qu'il sera dégouté en voyant mon passé et qu'il ne voudra plus de moi. » Il secoua sa tête, puis sourit car il se souvint de ce que lui disait toujours son amant:

« Ton passé n'a rien à voir avec moi »

Le ninja ne l'avait pas rejeté après avoir appris son passé à Céles alors...Il avait hâte de finir sa mission rapidement, afin de retrouver son Kuro chan.

A shirazaki, Kurogane avait succombé au sommeil, exaspéré de savoir Fye entre les griffes de ce salopard de mercenaire, sans qu'il puisse ne rien y faire puisqu'il s'agissait du passé. la sphère de cristal émettant une lumière blanche par intermittence, sentant le désir du dormeur, de rejoindre son bien aimé pour lui venir en aide.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6 l' âme voyageuse d'un dormeur à Nihon tandis qu'au royaume de Ksor: brigandage et complots sont les risques encourus par les infortunés voyageurs 

Kenta ne comprenait pas, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas en retard à l'entraînement, en plus il s'ennuyait un peu sans les querelles de Daisuke et Osamu. Soma l'interpela pour lui demander pourquoi son groupe se la coulait douce, Kurogane n'apprécierait sans doute pas. Ou était-il d'ailleurs? Les gamins l'attendaient depuis un bon moment mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'idée d'aller à la pêche aux renseignements ou plutôt ils avaient omis d'en avoir l'idée volontairement. Trop contents de resquiller sans doute. Un Kenta dont la curiosité avait été attisée par l'absence de son professeur sur les talons, Soma se jura de dénicher le ninja. Énervé par le départ du mage et l'interdiction de le rejoindre, Kurogane passait sa mauvaise humeur sur le dos des gamins, dont il avait renforcé l'entrainement. Manquer à son devoir ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements du guerrier en l'appelant, personne ne leur répondit. Soma se figea, elle entendit une respiration légère, à peine perceptible. Elle entra dans la pièce d'où provenait le bruit, et jura entre ses dents.

« Ah ben elle est bonne celle là, il pionce! » s'exclama un Kenta plus amusé qu'outré.

Le ninja, allongé dormait profondément. Il ne s'était pas réveillé quand ils étaient entrés chez lui, il n'avait pas bougé lorsque le gosse avait crié. Soma fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal. Elle s'agenouilla, posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue, rien ne se passa. Normalement, elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de le toucher. Son inquiétude grandit, elle l'appela mais rien n'y fit. Il fallait prévenir Tomoyo Hime, elle envoya donc Kenta la chercher.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Elle posa une main sur le front de l'homme allongé sur le côté pour constaté qu'il n'avait pas la moindre fièvre. C'est alors qu'elle vit une sphère luminescente prés du cœur du ninja. Elle voulut la saisir mais la relâcha aussitôt, c'était brulant. Est-ce que cette chose était responsable de la situation? Elle salua la princesse puis lui expliqua brièvement l'état du ninja et lui montra la boule. Tsukoyomi s'approcha, ses yeux violets se voilèrent, inquiète, elle aussi mit une main sur le front de son ami ,

« Son esprit et son corps se sont séparés » expliqua-t-elle aux trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

«Comme pour la princesse Sakura?Il est dans le monde des rêves? » demanda Kenta

« non, il s'agit d'autre chose »

« attention princesse » l'avertit Soma alors qu'elle prenait la sphère entre ses mains.

Rien ne se passa, la jeune fille détaillait l'objet.

« Votre altesse c'est peut être un piège, méfiez vous , on ne sait pas d'où il provient ce truc » continuait sa fidèle garde du corps.

La prêtresse sourit,

«Je ressens la magie de Fye san à travers cette sphère, c'est sans doute lui qui est à l'origine de sa création. »

Elle plongea son regard d'améthyste dans la sphère, son visage affichant un air grave,

« d'un côté un désir exprimé, de l'autre un souhait à exaucer, la rencontre de deux volontés »

Kenta et Soma échangèrent un regard, qu'est-ce que leur princesse voulait dire?

« C'est ce que voulait Kurogane, la sphère la comprit et a attiré sons esprit »

« Vous voulez dire que l'âme de Kurogane san est coincé dans ce truc? » l'interrogea Kenta kun stupéfait.

La prêtresse hocha la tête,

« merde » lâcha le gosse

« kenta kun ne jure pas devant notre princesse » le tança Soma.

« En fait il est dans le monde des souvenirs de Fye san, non plus exactement la sphère à servit de passage entre ce monde et un monde où à vécut le mage de Céles avant leur rencontre. » précisa la jeune fille.

« On fait comment pour le faire revenir? »

« On ne peut rien y faire, seul Kurogane peut décider de revenir. Nous allons veiller notre ami en attendant son réveil »

« On doit avertir Fye san,lui il pourrait faire quelque chose »fit Kenta

« non, personne n'avertira le mage, cela pourrait compromettre la mission »déclara la kunoichi.

« mais » protesta Kenta

« c'est un ordre » ordonna Soma d'une voix ferme.

Kenta se renfrogna.

Elles recouvrirent le ninja d'une couverture, puis posèrent la sphère non loin de lui. En espérant que l'esprit de Kurogane ne revienne parmi eux avant le retour du mage.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre, aussi puissant et souple, aucune entrave ne l'encombrait. Cette façon de se déplacer dans la forêt, était tout simplement grisante. Il entendit des murmures, il se tapit dans l'ombre, ses prunelles rouges fixées sur les hommes postés en embuscade. Ils attendaient patiemment leur proie. Soudain, ils hurlèrent hurlant à plein poumons sur l'infortuné voyageur. Sa monture se cabra, le cavalier chut, sortit un mousquet, tira, toucha un des bandits mais un autre se rua sur lui. L'agresseur sentit un poids tomber sur son dos, l'étaler à terre. Il sentit son sang se glacer car il ne voyait rien. La bête invisible s'élança vers un autre voleur, lacéra de ses griffes ses vêtements. Affolés par ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas les hommes se dispersèrent à travers les bois.

« Merci de ton aide mon ami, je n'aurais jamais penser croiser une panthère noire comme toi dans ces bois » le remercia une voix chaude et agréable. Un moment pourquoi il donnait ses qualificatifs à une voix d'homme? Fye devait déteindre sur lui. Pourquoi lui pouvait le voir et pas les autres?

« c'est la première fois que je rencontre un félin aux yeux aussi rouges que les tiens, à l'expression aussi farouche. Rassure toi je ne te ferais aucun mal. C'est un peu mon rôle de m'occuper des êtres comme toi. Quoi que tu es différent des familiers dont je m'occupe, parce que tu n'es pas un familier mais une âme égarée n'est-ce pas?Ton esprit à pris la forme d'une panthère» constata le voyageur.

Kurogane voulut s'exprimer mais aucun son humain ne sortit de sa bouche. Le voyageur pénétra alors son esprit pour connaître la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

« Eh bien, voyageons ensemble nous pourrons peut être venir en aide à celui que tu cherches mais ne te précipite pas sur son compagnon , cela serait contre productif »

« Ce type avait vraiment lu dans sa tête? Absolument tout? »

« Non, ton esprit à été attirer à Ksor car tu t'inquiètes pour un ami à qui tu souhaite venir en aide. C'est ce que j'ai lu.. Au fait je me présente Zoltan Keriakis, ravis de faire ta connaissance Kurogane »

Kurogane sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il était certain de cela . Lui qui était d'un naturel méfiant ne saisissait pas comment sa nouvelle connaissance arrivait à annihiler sa défiance habituelle. Il émanait de Zoltan Keriakis une force douce et sur d'elle même. Les cheveux châtain mi long, retenu dans un catogan,des yeux noisettes vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon beige, ses jambes enserrées dans des cuissardes noirs,. Son cheval était revenu, attendait son maître, nullement affecté par la présence féline.

S'il était à Ksor,il pourrait retrouver le mage et le surveiller, pas sur qu'il puisse faire grand chose sous cette forme, il aviserait le moment venu. Il s'inquiéterait plus tard de la façon dont il allait rentré à Nihon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au caravansérail de Daralya, Fye aidait Hagen à superviser les préparatifs du départ. Quant il était rentré de Bonne Fortune, son ami d'enfance l'avait longuement dévisagé comme s'il avait sentit que quelque chose s'était passé mais il s'était tut. Le mage avait l'air content. Karan le lui avait ramené sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui importait. Ils continuaient de fréquenter le Lys pourpre, même si la patronne et le mage avait mis un terme à leur liaison, ce dernier avait pris ses quartiers au bordel. Hagen ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, ses yeux se plissaient chaque fois qu'il observait le mercenaire. C'était plus fort que lui mais son animosité croissait à son encontre,il n'avait jamais pu le sacquer ce type. comme par hasard il habitait aussi au bordel, la chambre mitoyenne de celle de Fye. Que leur voyage les ait rapprochés soit mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour une brêle non plus. Il s'inquiétait pour son sorcier, le roi le lui avait confié, et Fye était par trop innocent pour ne pas être une proie facile pour un dépravé dont la déviation des instincts était loin d'être aussi secrète qu'il aimerait à le croire. Hagen se souvenait fort bien de l'enfant malingre et timoré, ramené par son souverain, devenu adulte il était encore fragilisé par la maltraitance subie dans son enfance.

Il espérait que tout ceci n'était pas un jeu pour Karan. Le magicien ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il devait avouer que ce genre de chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais bon les sorciers étaient connus pour avoir des mœurs étranges. Enfin si tout se passait bien, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il trouvait toujours cela plus ou moins dégoutant mais après avoir eu des discussion avec les filles et Fynn, il commençait à percevoir les choses un peu différemment même si c'était difficile pour lui.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait son ami depuis un bon moment, celui-ci penchait la tête sur le côté en lui demandant s'il se sentait bien.

« oui, oui, j'ai à faire, on se voit plus tard » répondit-il embarrassé.

Le sorcier le regarda partir perplexe. Il rejoindrait bientôt Karan qui pour son plus grand bonheur ne se montrait plus aussi brutal que lors de lors première fois.

Ce dernier c'était vertement fait enguirlander par Fynn, quand les deux amants lui avait raconté comment ça c'était passé. Au récit de Fye, il était devenu livide, se sentant un peu responsable. quand le mercenaire avait voulut lui faire des reproches, il l'avait questionné sur la façon dont il s'y était pris et s'il avait exactement suivit ses conseils étapes par étapes. Penaud son ancien client avait du avouer que non, il ne s'était pas contrôler comme il aurait du et qu'il avait assouvi ses instincts les plus primaires sans penser à son partenaire. Fynn lui fit remarquer qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit de se comporter en véritable sergent instructeur. Karan avait rétorqué qu'il n' avait pas du être si mauvais que ça , puisque sa petite merveille y avait prit goût , hein?

« Abruti » avait répliqué Fynn, désabusé.

Une silhouette se faufilait dans les ruelles sombres des quartiers malfamés de Daralya. Il arriva enfin à destination.

L'homme enjamba le corps avachi d'un consommateur abusif de yamba devant la porte, entra dans le caberduche , chercha à travers la fumée opaque, avisa l'homme qu'il cherchait, s'assit à côté de lui au comptoir, commença à discuter puis lui déclara

« j'ai une proposition à te faire ».

« Quel sera ton prix cette fois? »

Son complice émit une sorte de sifflement, lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui donna son accord.

« quand le départ des marchands célésiens est-il prévu? »

« Dans une quinzaines de jours »

« il faut aussi annihiler les pouvoirs de leurs mage »

« aucun problème, je m'en occupe »

L'homme encapuchonné sortit, content, l'objet qu'il désirait au delà de toute raison lui appartiendrait bientôt. Rien n'y personne ne pourrait s'y opposer.


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 7 Double trahison 

Réponse et remerciement aux lecteurs et aux commentaires

Je remercie les lecteurs de continuer à lire cette histoire, je m'excuse de mettre la suite aussi tardivement, j'ai fait une petite boulette du coups tout mes textes et mes scénarios ont été effacés pourtant j'étais certaine de les avoir enregistrés sur ma clé usb et non, ça m'apprendra à vérifier.

Lyra et ayu contente que l'histoire vous plaise, en ce qui concerne les fautes j'ai prévenu au début qu'il risquait d'en avoir. L'orthographe et moi nous n'avons jamais été copains, surtout la grammaire en fait, mais je me relis quand même mais au bout d'un moment je trouve plus rien. J'utilise aussi le correcteur.

Un de mes personnage à pris une direction vers laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. TT, il m'a échappé en quelque sorte. Comme j'ai eu un peu de mal à me replonger dans l'histoire, je me suis aidé d'un générateur de texte. J'ai fini de bavarder, bonne lecture.

Vol et Réflexion indécente lors d'une baignade à Nihon, 

Kenta regarda Daisuke sortir de la rivière où ils se baignaient. Son regard descendit sur le fessier rond et charnu, il donnerait bien une claque dessus pour voir quel bruit cela se sentant observé, se retourna.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? » demanda -t-il à Kenta

« Pour un mec vous avez un sacré beau cul » cria-t-il.

« Que..Kenta Kun ! » s'offusqua Daisuke rougissant.

« N'attires pas l'attention sur un postérieur masculin que tu apprécies publiquement, surtout devant d'autres mecs Kenta Kun, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis »le gronda gentiment Osamu

« N'empêche Daisuke kun à un beau cul » insista Kenta

Osamu toujours impassible, ébourrifa la tête du gamin, déclara :

« Tu n'as pas l'âge de jouer avec Kenta Kun »

« quand je l'aurais, j'aurais le droit? » demanda Kenta plaisantin.

« Si tu es sage » répondit flegmatique son aîné

« Ni san comment peux tu? » demanda choqué son cadet

« Ne fais pas cette tête, on s'amuse juste un peu à tes dépends »lui répondit son frère

« Parce que Osamu Kun plaisante en restant aussi imperturbable ? » demanda Murazaki à Ogaï

« Faut croire »répondit-il laconiquement.

Lui se posait la question :

« pourquoi et comment Kenta kun évolue-t-il de cette manière,? ».

Il y a quelques semaines il était choqué d'apprendre la relation du ninja et du magicien et maintenant il embarrassait Daisuke kun en faisant des commentaires sur ses fesses. Quel drôle de gamin. Pensait-il, ce serait vraiment amusant d'aller aux fleurs de pruniers avec lui, quand il serait plus âgé. Il avait hâte que toute cette histoire se termine.

Il jeta un regard à Fye, un peu à l'écart qui souriait aux facéties du gosse. C'était déjà ça. Depuis les mauvaises nouvelles transmises par les gamins, le mage broyait du noir. Un espion à Shirazaki avait peut être transmis des informations sur eux à l'ennemi, le ninja était endormi, rien ne pouvait le réveiller, un artefact avait été volé. Daisuke et Osamu les avaient rejoint pour les avertir du comportement de Choko chan. Ils avaient aussi eu la surprise de retrouver Kenta kun.

Kenta avait vu une silhouette sortir de la chambre de Kurogane, portant un masque, tenant quelque chose dans un tissu noir. Ce foutu gosse n'avait pas pensé à donner l'alerte, il avait juste suivit le voleur. Ogaï lui avait passé un sacré savon pour cette idiotie.

Le cambrioleur avait donné la sphère à un deuxième larron. Quand Kenta s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de l'artefact de Fye, ils étaient trop loin du château. Sans ce truc Kurogane san ne pourra peut être pas revenir. Il décida donc de poursuivre l'homme. Ce dernier accompagnait une troupe de saltimbanques itinérante. L'homme ne le connaissant pas, Kenta avait tenté sa chance, et s'était fait engagé par la troupe, en partance pour le nord. Elle allait donné plusieurs représentations devant Hotaru Tako .En cours de route, on leur avait parlé d'un étranger aux cheveux dorés, c'était de cette façon que Kenta kun les avait retrouvés.

Il avait quitté la troupe et les avait rejoint. Vu qu'il savait ou se rendait ce type, il pensait pouvoir le retrouver facilement. Murazaki l 'avait engueulé à son tour. Pour le moment, le samouraï posait une main sur l'épaule dénudée de Fye, qui sursauta, et s'éloigna de lui. Le magicien aurait bien aimé faire demi tour, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tout comme aniki il aimerait en finir au plus vite avec cette mission. Il s'inquiétait un peu, si comme il le croyait Kuro chan était à Daralya, Il rencontrerait soit Céleste soit Zoltan. A eux deux ils trouveraient une solution, s'ils ne récupéreraient pas la sphère. Du moins l'espérait-il. Kuro toutou lui manquait, il l'aurait au moins tenu à l'écart des tentatives de séduction de Murazaki. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, bien qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas, l'attitude du samouraï lui rappelait trop celle de Karan. Enfin la sphère avait montré Zoltan et Céleste ensemble, tout irait bien. Tomoyo Hime et Soma veillait sur Kurogane jusqu'à son retour. Que ferait-il sans le ninja? Sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Kenta constata:

« Murazaki san a aucune chance face à Kurogane san. Fye san si vous voulez je peux vous frotter le dos»

« Décidément ce gamin devient de plus en plus louche mais ça vaut le coup de voir la tête de Murazaki» songea Saburo Ogaï .

Au royaume de Ksor, sur le chemin du retour vers Céles 

Fye entra au Lys pourpre où régnait une curieuse atmosphère. Le joyeux brouhaha habituel avait fait place à un silence de mort. Des hommes en armes se répartissaient dans l'établissement, le magicien aperçut la patronne accoudée au bar, il se dirigea vers elle. Un homme faisant partie du guet discutait avec Hans.

«J'te connais toi, ouais ta tête me dit quelque chose » grognait-il en mâchouillant sa chique.

« Je vous assure c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons » répondit Hans, mal à l'aise.

« Je jurais que non, t'es ptet passé au trou,C'est sur, j'ai déjà vu ta tête queque part. » insistait le soldat.

« Et moi je vous dit que non. » réagit agacé le barman. Si cet imbécile continuait, il allait tout faire rater.

« T'as pas une tête de criminel pourtant, où c'est que j'ai bien pu te voir? » cherchait l'homme.

« Ah j'ai trouvé! » s'exclama-t-il. Pour couper court, Hans l'entraîna dans un coin, le soldat eu un curieux mouvement de recul, esquissa un geste, interrompu par le barman. Sous le regard suspicieux de Céleste.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Fye

« Notre guet a un nouveau chef, venu de la capitale, je suppose que cette descente a pour but d'affirmer son autorité » lui répondit Céleste.

« ça n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter plus que cela » constata le magicien.

La tenancière du bordel haussa les épaules.

« Nous sommes jeudi soir, hors ce soir là nous recevons un hôte de marque. Le nouveau va vite déchanter, tu vois, l'homme barbu c'est le commissaire Calder » précisa-t-elle.

Le regard du magicien se posa sur la personne que lui désignait son amie. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux poils gris poivres, de carrure assez large, à l'air écœuré par cet endroit et les gens qui le fréquentaient. Visiblement le Lys pourpre lui répugnait.

« C'est quoi ce putain de silence ? » beugla un homme débraillé, sortant sur le balcon intérieur.

« Tu vois ce que je te disais? » fit Céleste

« Monsieur le Duc, vous ici? » l'interrogea plus que choqué le barbu.

Le Duc Octavio Sarabia ,gouverneur de Daralya jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la salle, saisit de suite de ce qu'il en retournait, s'adressa au nouveau chef de sa police , imposé par le souverain de Ksor. Il soupçonnait fort sa majesté de s'être débarrassé d'un triste sire doublé d'un emmerdeur. Pour son premier coup d'éclat ce dernier avait parfaitement réussit à gâcher sa soirée de détente.

« Commissaire, vous ne reprochez pas à un veuf esseulé de chercher un peu de consolation et de plaisir auprès des charmants hôtesses et hôtes de cet établissement ? » demanda le duc

« Mais vous êtes un gentilhomme et ce sont des putes » répondit son interlocuteur, avec une pointe de mépris sur le mot pute.

« Il commence à me plaire lui » marmonna le duc entre ses dents, il continua bien distinctement :

« En tant que supérieur, j'ordonne à vos hommes de sortir du Lys pourpre. Quant à vous , vous êtes convoquez dans mon bureau demain matin. Il faudra vous faire à nos mœurs bien vite mon vieux, vous n 'êtes plus à la capitale, je tacherai de vous expliquer de quoi il retourne demain »

« Monsieur le duc, en tant que frère de sa majesté vous ne pouvez cautionnez une maison ou le stupre et le vice règnent en maître,y a même des hommes qui ... »

« Assez Calder! quoi vous êtes encore là vous autres » gueula d'une voix des stentor le duc aux soldats. Ces derniers lui obéirent et sortir de façon désordonnée. Sous les yeux éberlués du nouveau commissaire. Sarabia était un bon vivant mais le contrarier était une très très mauvaise idée. Beaucoup des hommes du guet avait servit sous ses ordres autrefois; il en était encore craint et respecté . Le duc descendit, rejoignit Céleste, lui fit un baise main, en s'excusant pour tous les désagréments causés par dixit ces brutes sans aucunes manières. La jeune femme minauda un moment avec le gouverneur, qui retourna à son bon plaisir, non sans avoir offert une tournée générale.

« Tout est prêt pour le grand départ? » demanda Céleste à Fye

« Oui. Nous partons demain aux aurores, je venais récupérer des affaires et vous remercier pour tout. Mon séjour à été très agréable en partie grâce à vous. Mais j'ai hâte de retrouver Ashura O . »

Céleste dévisagea le magicien, lui demanda:

« Et ton histoire avec Karan? »

« Il m'a proposé de rester à Daralya, j'ai refusé car comme je lui ai expliqué que rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que de servir sa majesté. Ashura O n'est pas seulement mon roi, il est mon maître, mon sauveur, mon père. » lui expliqua le magicien sur son ton affectueux quand il évoquait son souverain.

«Ce n'est pas comme si nous rompions, Karan vient souvent à Céles, il pourrait s'y installer » continua le magicien. Elle plissa ses yeux, le contempla un moment, puis parla

« As tu des doutes à son sujet? »

« Non ce n'est pas la raison, c'est juste que parfois je trouve son comportement à mon égard assez, enfin j'ai parfois l'impression d'être seulement un objet à ses yeux, une sorte de trophée. » dit-il en baissant la tête, il murmura tristement

« il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait »

« Je vais te sortir un poncif mais les hommes ont souvent du mal à avouer leur amour, qui plus est les grands gaillards comme notre mercenaire » lui affirma son amie.

« c'est vrai? » fit-il plein d'espoir.

« Oh et s'il te fait du mal je n'hésiterai pas à lui botter les fesses. Préviens moi si jamais cela arrive un jour » assura Céleste sur un ton mi menaçant mi plaisantin. Ils rirent, se firent leur adieux en s'embrassant. Fye salua Hans et Fynn qui se chamaillaient gentiment. Il soupira, il aimerait être aussi complice avec Karan.

Céleste était soulagé, le séjour du magicien c'était bien passé. Elle avait veillé sur lui comme le lui avait demandé son maître des siècles plus tôt sur son lit de mort :

_« Ne pleure pas ma petite demoiselle, nous nous reverrons, même si ce ne sera pas moi »_

_« je ne comprend pas maître » _

_« Tu comprendra le moment venu, promets moi que tu l'aideras »_

_« je promets maître » _

Le commissaire Calder assista au départ des marchands célésiens en compagnie du Duc Octavio Sarapia , qui maintenant une main de fer sur son épaule le guida jusqu'à son bureau. Il le poussa dans un fauteuil droit, s'installa à son bureau, fouilla dans ses tiroirs, en sortit une lettre, fixa ses lorgnons sur son nez, la lue.

Calder ne pipait mot; mais tout dans son attitude clamait qu'il abhorrait la façon dont son patron menait sa vie.

« Dans sa lettre mon frère explique pourquoi il a pris cette mesure de bannissement à votre encontre » dévoila le duc.

« Il a plut à son altesse de me confier ce poste dans cette ville de débauchés pour y remettre de l'ordre » objecta le barbu

« Tu tut, j'admire les gens ayant des principes et qui si tienne j'en suis incapable moi même, mais enfin Toto m'informe de l'excellence de vos résultats en tant que policier mais il craint votre trop grande rigidité qui confine bien souvent à l'intolérance, »

« Toto? » demanda-t-il outré que son souverain soit désigné ainsi.

« Quand j'étais enfant j'avais du mal à dire le prénom de mon frère aîné Torvivio, c'est pourquoi je l'appelai toto, j'ai continué plus tard. Je suppose que les grands de ce monde ne doivent pas se donner des noms affectueux à vos yeux. Revenons à votre cas, donc notre bien aimé souverain vous envoi dans notre bonne ville non pas pour remettre de l'ordre mais pour nous aider à faire face à la plus grande vague de brigandage que nous connaissons depuis plusieurs décennies. Comme vous devez le savoir, Daralya est une cité carrefour entre plusieurs royaumes, tous leurs marchands viennent dans notre cité pour commercer, ce qui fait d'elle une des villes les plus riches de notre royaume. Hors dernièrement plusieurs caravanes ont été attaquées, leurs marchands dévalisés, certains se sont même retrouvé vendu comme esclaves à Valfour. C'est très mauvais pour les commerces de notre ville»

« Vous voyez bien son altesse ne m'a pas bannis puisqu'il me fait confiance pour régler cette histoire de brigandage» énonça Calder

« Si, à la demande de son beau père, vous avez du vraiment irrité ce vieux salopard, mon vieux. Félicitation. Toto pense qu'un petit séjour parmi nous vous rendra moins enclin à condamner certaines faiblesses humaines, voir plus tolérant. Un éternel optimiste mon cher frère , vu votre âge, je pense qu'il est trop tard pour réformer des croyances bien ancrés en vous »

« J'aime à croire, monsieur, que je suis un homme bien, je ne peux adhérer par principes et par devoir à l'immoralité de certaines conduites » précisa-t-il

« Comme fréquenter un bordel ? Allons, allons, revenons à nos moutons, les attaques des caravanes. »

« Bien monsieur » dit le commissaire, visiblement son nouveau patron prenait à cœur les intérêt de sa ville. C'était déjà ça.

« Avant votre arrivée j'ai mis plusieurs de mes, certains hommes du guet sur le coup. Je vais vous présenter l'un d'entre eux. » annonça Octavio Sarapia.

« Vous! » s'exclama estomaqué Calder.

« Commissaire Calder, je vous présente le sergent Hans Edin »

« Le barman du Lys pourpre » s'étouffa à moitié Calder

« alors quelles nouvelles fiston? » l'interrogea Octavio

« Il y a plusieurs nuits, j'ai suivi un homme dans le quartier le plus malfamé de Daralya, il est entré dans un caberduche, a passé un marché avec un voyou de la pire espèce. Je suis donc en mesure de vous dire que la prochaine caravane qui sera attaquée sera la caravane célésienne »

« Ils sont partit ce matin!Vous auriez du nous prévenir avant » s'indigna Calder

« Désolé pas pu avant, la patronne se doute de quelque chose à mon sujet. Je n'en étais pas totalement sur, je voulais vérifier mes informations, ça pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais » s'excusa Hans

« Est-elle complice? » demanda le commissaire espérant pouvoir l'enfermer dans ses geôles.

« La patronne? Non. Par contre celui qui a vendu les renseignements se trouve parmi les célésiens. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, voilà des nouvelles surprenantes » fit une voix indéniablement féminine, extrêmement contrariée.

* * *

Fye et Karan chevauchaient côte à côte, précédant la caravane. Hagen et ses hommes fermant la longue file de charrettes des marchands. La caravane célésienne arrivait à la passe du sabot fourchu. Le passage étroit entre deux immenses falaises de granit, permettait juste aux charriots de passer très lentement. Le magicien contemplait l'amulette que lui avait offerte le mercenaire. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il ne savait pas de quel genre de talisman il pouvait s'agir, lui trouverait sans doute. Absorbé dans sa contemplation, le sorcier ne l'entendit pas psalmodier une incantation. Tous les deux étaient sortis du passage, l'amulette se mit à briller, le magicien ressentit une douleur brève, entendit un éboulement, ne put se retourner, il était paralysé et muet. Il comprit rapidement que cela provenait de l'amulette, il vacilla, tomba de sa monture , s'évanouit sous le choc.

Immobile, le mercenaire, attendit un peu. Il écouta les cris de surprises des marchands, affolés de voir déferler sur eux une horde de brigands. L'éboulement les avaient séparés d'Hagen et de ses hommes .Ils étaient donc sans défense. Les siens n'interviendraient pas. Il descendit de cheval, prit une corde fine dans sa sacoche, s'approcha du magicien. Il soupira de soulagement, sa petite merveille n'était pas trop amochée par sa chute, elle serait juste sonné. Elle lui appartiendrait totalement désormais. Il le souleva, dégagea ses mèches blondes de son front, l'embrassa, rattacha l'amulette autour de son cou. Il lui lia les mains et les pieds,le ballonna, le prit sur ses épaules, le jeta en travers de son percheron, monta sur sa selle, caressa les cheveux blonds. Satisfait, il partit en direction du lieu de son rendez vous avec le chef des bandits. Ils se retrouveraient dans une clairière où les brigands et ses hommes partageraient le butin. Lui avait déjà son du pour le prix de sa trahison. Il retournerait dans sa ville natale, où sa petite merveille régnera comme favoris sur son harem personnel. Privé de ses pouvoirs grâce à ce talisman combiné à l' incantation qui l'activait, il ne pourra pas lui échapper. Il n'allait surement pas le rendre à son roi. Il réussirait à le convaincre que c'était la meilleur solution.

Arrivé à la clairière Karan déposa Fye, sur le sol. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il se réveillait, doucement. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant que les autres arrivent, songea

le mercenaire. Il pourrait en profiter un peu. Il se pencha vers son captif, lui murmura :

« Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser m'échapper ? Petite merveille. Oh non pas après ce que nous avons partagé»

Le magicien reprenait ses esprits, ne voulant pas croire à ce qui se passait. Karan ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Il voulut recourir à sa magie pour se délivrer, rien ne se passa, sa magie était bloquée. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait? Il ne comprenait pas. Les yeux du mercenaire brillaient, il posa ses lèvres sur le bâillon, il susurra:

« Tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais accepté de rester avec moi, à Daralya. Ton refus m'a fait énormément de peine tu sais? »

Fye frémit, Karan était-il fou? C'était donc cela que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était trahit, cela faisait aussi mal? C'est ce qu'il serait donc amené à faire pour exaucer son vœux le plus cher ? Faire subir

autant de peine à ceux qui vous accordaient leur confiance? Il devait trouver une solution pour s'échapper. Le mercenaire s'installa à califourchon sur lui, déchira sa chemise, effleura son cou de ses lèvres, s'effondra sur lui comme une masse. Assommé.

« Ne te crois pas sauf pour autant petit magicien. Je suis le chef des brigands qui vous ont attaqués. Cet imbécile de mercenaire à été bien naïf de croire que nous partagerions un butin aussi important. Quant à toi, je vais discuter avec les gars de ton sort »

Il ligota Karan à un arbre, amena les trois montures, jaugea Fye, s'approcha, le souleva de terre, le jeta sans aucun ménagement sur la monture de Karan, l'attacha solidement. Lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses tout en riant.

«Tu peux me considérer comme ton sauveur, sans moi tu serais passé à la casserole blondinet » s'exclama-t-il.

« Si nous attendions le réveil de ton ami? J'aimerai voir sa tête quand je lui déroberai sous son nez sa petite merveille. J'espère que tu en vaux la peine. » déclara-t-il.

Fye avait envie de hurler, il pleurait. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant. Pour se sortir de cette situation il devait se débarrasser de l'amulette et conjurer l'incantation qui l'empêchait d'invoquer sa magie en premier. Cela devait être une magie plus puissante que la sienne,ruser ensuite. S'il s'en sortait qu'expliquerait-il à Ashura Ô, il était si honteux et confus. Cette mésaventure lui servirait de leçon, il aurait du savoir que l'amour n'était pas pour lui. Il se méfierait de ses inclinaisons sentimentales désormais.

« Tes yeux sont magnifiques quand tu pleures » dit le brigand, il passa sa langue sur les joues du magicien, là où ses larmes glissaient.

« Délicieux » fit-il

Fye grimaça de dégout.

« Ne le touches pas! » cria Karan

« Puisque tu es réveillé je vais t'expliquer ce qui va arriver à ton ami. Étant toi même un habitué de Valfour tu connais le prix que l'on peut obtenir d'un tel spécimen au marché aux esclaves. C'est qu'ils sont friands de ce genre d'éphèbe là bas. » Il frotta sa barbe de trois jours, allait et venait devant le mercenaire, continuant son monologue:

« Ceci dit, j'hésite, il nous rapporterait un assez beau paquet de fric mais tu vois d'un autre côté nous pourrions en profiter un peu. Quand dis tu, mon ami? »

« Salopard »cracha le mercenaire.

« HAHAHAH » s'esclaffa le brigand, il enfourcha sa monture, attrapa la longe du percheron, en

ordonnant

« viens mon tout beau » il disparut, emmenant les deux chevaux et Fye sous les injures de Karan.

* * *

Sa monture galopait loin devant celles de Calder, d'Hans et des soldats qui les accompagnaient. Céleste était furieuse comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur Karan? Le magicien avait intérêt à être sain et sauf. Elle n'osait penser à l'état de Fye, elle se souvenait de celui de son ancien maître quand il souffrait. Ce n'était pas pour la rassurer, dans ces cas là,il se jetait dans les ennuis la tête la première. Elle était furieuse contre son manque de vigilance. Pire que tout , c'est elle qui l'avait jeté dans les bras du mercenaire. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Elle avait promis. Elle avait promis à son ancien maître de veiller sur son double d'un autre monde quand il viendrait à Daralya. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était devenu humaine. Plus que cela c'était _**son**_ _**humain. **_

Elle tiendrait sa promesse, elle l'aiderait. Comme elle aimerait avoir la grosse peluche moralisatrice à ses côtés. Le vieux clebs avait quitté Daralya voilà bien longtemps. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était devenu. Elle secoua sa tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. Sa priorité était le mage de Céles. Arrivée, à la passe du sabot fourchu, elle descendit de sa monture, marcha le long du

passage constatant les dégâts. Des rescapés de l'assaut ramassaient ce qui restait, réparaient les chariots, les plus valides soignaient les blessés. Elle aperçut Hagen, qui avec ses hommes avait rattrapés les chevaux enfuis, lors de l'attaque. Calder et Hans et leur troupe arrivèrent. Elle fit des présentation sommaire. Comme Hagen s'étonnait de la présence du barman du Lys pourpre, elle lui en expliqua la raison.

« pour un flic je te trouve assez prude » commenta le Célésien.

« Normalement je suis pas sur le terrain, je suis plutôt dans les bureaux mais monsieur le duc voulait un visage inconnu en planque alors il m'a désigné comme volontaire»

« Dîtes c'est pas le moment de bavarder, comment ça à pu arriver? Où est Fye? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utiliser sa magie? Quelque chose a du lui arriver » débita Céleste.

Hans et Hagen la dévisagèrent, c'était inhabituel de voir la patronne aussi en colère, surtout que quelque chose chez elle les mettaient mal à l'aise. Hagen pensa qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses pupilles ressemblaient à celles des chats. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça, elle avait des yeux de chat. Il était aussi furieux qu'elle, il avait perdu leur mage. Il ne pensa pas qu'il ait pu les trahir, Fye était bien trop dévoué à sa majesté. Karan avait intérêt à l'avoir protégé. Il fut estomaqué quand Hans lui expliqua que le mercenaire avait comploté avec les brigands pour organiser l'attaque. Hagen jura, quand il le retrouverait il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Les rescapés décidèrent de retourner à Daralya, Calder les amènerait voir le Duc, avec la moitié de la troupe. L'autre moitié accompagnera le sergent Hans Edin, Hagen et cette foutue bonne femme, qui l'avait regarder d'un sale œil quand il lui avait fait remarqué que le place des femmes étaient à la maison. Elle lui avait rétorqué qu'elle ne laisserait pas un ami tomber alors qu'il avait des ennuis. Ils se lancèrent à la poursuite des bandits. Ils suivirent leur trace jusqu'à une clairière, ils entendirent les gémissements de Karan, qu'ils trouvèrent attaché à l'arbre. Méfiants, ils ne le détachèrent pas, immédiatement.

« Par tous les dieux, vous êtes là. Nous avons été attaqué par traîtrise » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Pourquoi vous ne me détachez pas? » s'étonna-t-il

« Pas la peine de nous raconter des bobards, on sait que tu les a vendu » lui révéla Hans

« je vous assure, je suis innocent » affirmait-il.

« Ou est Fye? » l'interrogea Céleste.

« Les brigands l'ont pris en otage, j'ignore ce qu'ils ont fait mais il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie » raconta-t-il.

Hagen sortit un poignard, s'accroupit, coupa les liens qui le maintenait attaché.

« Merci »

Le Célésien l'empoigna par le col,

« Je ne voudrait pas qu'on m'accuse de frapper un homme dans l'incapacité de se défendre, où se trouve notre mage? »

« Je sais pas » répondit-il, un coup de pied dans son estomac l'envoya bouler un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont promis pour cette félonie ? » le questionna Hagen.

Un poing rageur s'abattant sur le visage du mercenaire, qui ne se défendait pas, encore ankylosé. Son regard croisa celui de Céleste, elle se souvint de sa dernière discussion avec Fye. Elle comprit immédiatement.

« Fye. Fye est le prix » dévoila-t-elle

« Quoi? » s'exclamèrent Hans et Hagen.

« Karan lui a proposé de s'installer à Daralya avec lui. Il a refusé » précisa-t-elle.

Une expression douloureuse passa sur le visage du mercenaire.

Hagen s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau, Céleste l'en empêcha. Elle se mit en face de Karan, plongea son regard dans le sien, modulant sa voix, elle articula :

« Assez de mensonges, qu'est-il arrivé à Fye ?»

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Karan prononça à son corps défendant:

« Asch, le chef des brigand l'a enlevé, il va probablement le vendre au marché aux esclaves de Valfour »

Hagen projeta Karan sur Hans, en lui signalant

« Le sergent Edin, va s'occuper de ton cas, moi je vais à Valfour »

« Une minute, le mercenaire et moi, sommes les seuls à pouvoir reconnaître le dénommé Asch Je viens avec toi. » déclara Hans

«Moi aussi » les informa la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de cet ordure? » demande Hagen

deux hommes s'avancèrent

« nous allons le ramener au duc » proposèrent-ils . Tous approuvèrent.

Encore diminuée la petite troupe partit au grand galop en direction de Valfour.

* * *

Fye était aussi pur que la neige éternelle des montagnes Célestes, pensa Karan. Dire qu'il était entre les mains de ce vaurien. Tout était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas séduit rien de cela ne se serait produit. Il frémit d'horreur à l'idée qu'un autre puisse profiter de sa petite merveille. Il n'en menait pas large entre les deux soldats qui le ramenaient à Daralya. Ils rencontrèrent un cavalier solitaire, qui leur posa des questions sur leur prisonnier. Ses gardiens le renseignèrent à force de blagues salaces. Le mercenaire trouva que cet inconnu s'intéressait bien trop à sa petite personne. Mal à l'aise, il sentait comme une menace invisible lui tourner autour. Zoltan Keriakis remercia les soldats,

partit lui aussi en direction de Valfour. Kurogane s'était retenu de sauter à la gorge de Karan. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi son compagnon avait été si distant, le coup de grâce ayant été l'attitude d'Ashura O. Les personnes qu'il avait aimé inconditionnellement avaient chacune à sa façon, trahit sa confiance. Il ressentait le fait d'avoir gagner son amour comme un privilège. Il trouverait encore un moyen pour prouver à son magicien combien il était différent de tous ces types. Qu'en ce moment Fye soit entre les mains d'un brigand dont l'intention était de le vendre comme esclave ne le rassurait absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore arrivé? Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne sommes plus loin maintenant. Nous allons prendre un raccourci J'ignore quand vous vous êtes rencontrés mais je ne pourrais pas divulguer ta véritable identité. Simple précaution. Je me demande si ma vieille amie me reconnaîtra. J'ai quitté Daralyia voilà bien longtemps. Se fourrer dans les pires ennuis était sa spécialité à l'époque. Enfin c'était surtout pour son maître. Sacrée Céleste »

La panthère s'arrêta net, ce type connaissait cette maudite femelle lubrique ? Quels pouvaient être leurs liens ? Bah, cette histoire ne le regardait pas, son mage était son unique priorité.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 8

« Maudite femelle lubrique? » questionna Zoltan, affichant un sourire goguenard. Dans quoi c'était-elle encore fourrée? En même temps la réflexion de Kurogane à l'égard de son amie ne l'étonnait qu'a moitié. Il ne pouvait avouer à son compagnon de voyage qu'il avait rencontré son double trois siècles plus tôt. A bien y réfléchir ce Kurogane là était différent du leur. Moins indécis, plus assuré de ses sentiments envers le mage. Leur situation dans leur monde semblait complétement différentes de celle qu'il avait connu. Les décisions de son double avaient profondément affectées le magicien, pour cette raison, Céleste lui en avait voulu. Il rit dans sa barbe pensant que l'indépendante petite chatte des rues, ne voulait absolument pas se consacrer à un humain. C'était lui qui l'y avait poussée. Le résultat avait dépassé ses espérances. Bien trop même.

Kurogane s'arrêta, ils étaient aux portes de Valfour. Comment retrouver Fye au milieu de cette foule grouillante d'activité ?

« Allons directement au marché aux esclaves, nous verrons bien » lui proposa Zoltan. Le ninja émit une sorte de grognement agacé. Keriakis sourit amusé mais inquiet, il ne fallait pas que le corps et l'esprit soit séparés trop longtemps, c'était dangereux. Plus vite, ils retrouveraient le mage, plus vite l'esprit du ninja pourrait retourner chez lui. Ils déambulaient à travers Valfour, interrogeaient depuis plusieurs heures sans aucun résultats. Personne n'avait vu ou entendu parler d'un jeune Célésien vendu comme esclaves. Le ninja s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Fye, Fye, où es tu, que t'ont t-ils fait? Qu'est-ce que faisaient Céleste et les autres? L'avaient-il retrouvé? Il leva les yeux vers le ciel à l'azur si clair. Il lui rappelait la couleur des yeux de son amant sauf que cette couleur là n'était pas juste du bleu. Tant de choses se reflétaient dans son magnifique regard. il était le seul à pouvoir lire dans ses yeux azurés au delà des faux sourires.

« Je me fiche de ton passé » s'il s'en foutait vraiment il ne serait pas là, mais est-ce un rêve ou la réalité? Il s'était assoupi à Nihon, s'était réveillé ici. Il savait seulement qu'il désirait retrouver son mage.

* * *

Les brigands partageaient joyeusement leur butin. Leur chef réfléchissait.

Trois options s'offraient à lui,soit il vendait l'éphèbe blond à Valfour soit il demandait une rançon au roi de Céles ou alors, il lui proposait de rejoindre sa troupe de brigands. Il ne serait pas inintéressant d'avoir un mage parmi eux. Le problème, c'est qu'ils avaient commencé sur un mauvais pied tous les deux. Dommage, son prisonnier avait une belle gueule.

« qu'est-ce qui t' a pris de l'emmener? » demanda un de ses hommes

« J'en sais rien, je crois que je voulais jouer un mauvais tour à Karan, ça été plus fort que moi »

« tu es incorrigible, on va en faire quoi maintenant? »

L'homme se pencha, saisit le menton de Fye endormit, le jaugea.

« On devrait s'en débarrasser au plus vite, il vaudrait mieux éviter les ennuis avec le roi de Céles »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander une rançon? »

« Mmmm trop risqué,Les enlèvements ne sont pas notre spécialité. on ne sait pas combien de temps nous devrions le garder, on était d'accord pour se faire oublier un moment. Je continue? »

« non, je suppose que nous pourrons en tirer un bon prix à Valfour » remarqua Asch.

« Nous ne serons pas obligé d'aller directement au marché aux esclaves, je connais une personne qui pourrait être intéressée par notre marchandise »

« Vraiment? » l'interrogea son chef. Il but du vin à la régalade.

« Vraiment. » répondit son second en souriant

« Je m'en occupe? »

« Tu as carte blanche »

Le mage avait garder les yeux fermés pendant toute leur conversation. Il allait avoir un peu de

répit, si seulement il pouvait se détacher et se débarrasser de cette maudite amulette. Il devrait faire attention, il ne devrait pas louper l'occasion de s'échapper. Il savait être patient. Il l'avait toujours été. Si seulement quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui, venait le chercher comme Ashura O autrefois. C'était impossible de toute façon. Karan avait juste joué avec lui. Tout n'avait été que mensonge. Pourquoi l'avait-il cru, il savait depuis son enfance que personne ne l'aimerait. Comment allait Fye à

Céles ? Tchi veillait sur son jumeau. Tout irait bien Il fallait qu'il tienne bon pour lui, pour qu'ils soient à nouveau ensemble. Un jour. Désormais c'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

Osamu et Ogaï se demandaient bien pourquoi leur jeune chien fou de Kenta avait pris Murazaki en grippe. Il se comportait envers Fye san comme un gardien vigilant probablement par loyauté envers son professeur. Il s'interposait régulièrement entre le samouraï et le mage. Il faisait aussi la gueule à Daisuke, pour le coup Osamu n'y était pour rien. Loin de leurs mères respectives les deux frères s'entendaient plutôt bien sans pour autant se donner de grande tape dans le dos.

Kenta discutait avec le sorcier

« je vous présente mes excuses Fye san, si je n'avais pas pris toutes ces mauvaises décisions , la sphère serait encore dans la chambre de Kurogane san»

« Je ne t'en veux pas Kenta Kun, nous trouverons une solution, et des amis à Daralya aideront Kuro chan »

« Vous croyez? »

Fye lui sourit pour le rassurer. Le gamin l'amusait, il aurait put lui dire qu'il était tout à fait capable de se défendre face aux assiduités de Murazaki mais il mettait tellement d'enthousiasme à jouer les protecteurs. C'était touchant, quelque chose semblait le contrarier.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Daisuke kun? » lui demanda Fye

« En quelque sorte, je déteste avoir quinze ans et je déteste les types qui courent deux lièvres à la fois » marmonna-t-il

«Ah rivalité amoureuse? »

« Non, non,non,c'est pas ça Fye san , c'est juste que, enfin c'est gênant à raconter »

Le mage inclina sa tête, le gosse avait attisée sa curiosité

« tu veux m'en parler? »

« Vous voulez bien, vous le répéterez à personne? »

« promis Kenta Kun »

« J'admire vraiment Osamu san vous savez, je voudrais pas ce que je vais vous dire lui porte préjudice à lui et à sa famille, et je ne veux pas non plus que cela les éloigne l'un de l'autre »

« Je ne suis pas sur de bien te suivre Kenta Kun, ça concerne d'abord Daisuke non? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire je suis douer pour garder les secrets »

Le gamin s'assit, entoura ses genoux avec ses bras, posa son menton dessus. Fye s'adossa , debout, contre un arbre, ferma les, yeux attentif.

« Osamu san et Daisuke san sont les fils d'un des barons de la cour, l'aîné est le fils d'une concubine et le cadet celui de l'épouse légitime de ce dernier. Bien que Dai soit le fils légitime, le préféré de leur père est Osamu. Il tient tellement à prouver qu'il a aussi sa place parmi la noblesse curiale malgré sa naissance, ça ne se voit pas mais il travaille très dur, il ne veut pas déshonorer son père non plus. Puis bien que je sois le petit fils d'une servante,il me traite comme un égal. Quant à Daisuke, si sa mère ne lui montait pas le bourrichon, je suis sur qu'il aimerait se rapprocher de son frère. C'est comme si il se sentait inférieur, c'est pour ça qu'il le provoque sans arrêt mais c'est aussi pour prouver à leur père qu'il est aussi capable que lui. Ce sont mes amis, tous les deux, ce voyage c'était l'occasion rêvée pour qu'ils se rapprochent loin de leurs mères alors je ne laisserai personne l'empêcher même si je suis qu'un gosse quoiqu'en dise Daisuke»

Il effleura ses yeux avec sa manche , le mage pencha sa tête, il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose

« C'est ce que t'as dit Daisuke Kun quand vous vous êtes disputez?Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Kenta avait surpris Daisuke contre un arbre, Murazaki le coude posé au dessus de sa tête, son autre main posé sur la hanche du jeune homme, le gosse les avait interrompu en criant au samouraï que le

mage le cherchait,

« excusez moi Fye san ».

Il avait bloqué Daisuke en lui demandant ce qu'il trafiquait dans son coin tout seul avec Murazaki. L'autre lui avait rétorqué que cela ne le regardait pas , ce à quoi Kenta lui avait lancé qu'il devait utilisé sa cervelle un peu mieux s'il ne voulait pas faire du tord ni à son père ni à son frère »

« Ce bâtard n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, et je ne vais pas me laisser faire la morale par un gosse incapable qui veut jouer à l'adulte» là kenta lavait lâcher , en lui jetant à la figure

« t'as vraiment aucune fierté ; ça te plaît tant que ça d'être un second choix?»

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? » lui avait demandé Daisuke désarçonné par son attitude.

« le pire c'est que je comprends pas pourquoi ça m'énerve autant cette histoire » conclut Kenta kun.

Fye sourit, frotta la tête du gosse.

« Je suis sur que vous allez vous réconciliez, sois patient »

« J'en ai marre d'avoir mon âge personne ne me prend au sérieux » bouda Kenta

« C'est décidé, je me donne trois ans pour devenir comme Kurogane san » déclara-t-il enthousiaste

Le mage rit,

« Ah tu ne peux pas Kenta Kun, mon kuro chan est unique tu sais »

« Ah je veux pas devenir lui, je veux devenir aussi fort et courageux, et quelqu'un sur qui ont peut se reposer »

« Je suis sur que tu y arrivera »

«Merci Fye san je me sens mieux de vous avoir parler »

« je n'ai rien fait Kenta Kun »

« Si vous m'avez écouté »

Il jeta d'un air de défi à Daisuke qui venait les chercher pour le dîner

« Tu verras, dans trois ans je serais un adulte plus que capable »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? » demanda le jeune homme à Fye, qui haussa les épaules.

Il aimait bien son rôle de soutien et de confident auprès de Sakura, ça lui manquait de temps en temps. Il pensa qu'il l'avait peut être bien retrouvé avec Kenta Kun.

* * *

Le marchand d'esclave contemplait le jeune homme blond inconscient. Les brigands l'avait drogué. C'était inespéré, il connaissait les clients idéaux à qui le vendre. Il flairait une arnaque quelque part, ces foutus bandits lui cachaient quelque chose à propos du bel endormi. Mais rater une telle occasion serait dommage, il pourrait en tirer milles piastres d'or plus s'il le mettait aux enchères. Il se tourna vers Asch et son second pour négocier le prix. Il partit avec son précieux chargement en direction de Valfour

Remerciements aux lecteurs et au commentatrices ,de suivre cette histoire, je ne pensais pas que le chapitre sur Daralya m'inspirerait autant. Désolé je n'ai aucune idée de titre pour ce chapitre. Comme je pars lundi pour les vacances je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. J'essaierai de prendre un peu de temps pour poursuivre mes histoires comme cela je pourrais les poster l'année prochaine. Joyeux Noël et bon nouvel an .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 9 Délivrance 

Valfour 

Zoltan Keriakis assit confortablement dans un large fauteuil sirotait du thé, attendant patiemment son tour. A ses côté Kurogane rongeait son frein. Il avaient réussis à pénétrer dans l'antre du plus riche marchand d'esclaves de Valfour. Pour être plus juste Zoltan s'était fait inviter, grâce à un prince de ses amis. Ce dernier l'ayant recommandé.

« hala, Messire Keriakis, je vous prie de m'excuser de mon impolitesse, faire attendre un ami d'un de mes meilleurs clients, je suis vraiment impardonnable » S'excusa l'homme.

Zoltan leva la main,

« Ce n'est rien, le cadre est beau, le thé est bon et la vue n'a rien de déplaisant » déclara-t-il. En appuyant son regard sur plusieurs serviteurs . Son hôte eut un petit rire qui se voulait complice.

« Je vois que nous apprécions le même genre de beauté, mon ami » dit-il en se penchant,il mit la main sur le genoux de Keriakis. Kurogane avait la nausée, cet homme était ignoble, comment Zoltan pouvait se comporter comme de rien n'était? Pour être juste , le ninja pensa que c'était une bonne idée de se faire passer pour un acheteur. D'après l'ami de Zoltan, cet homme, Gabey Bazia serait le plus à même de lui donner des renseignements sur Fye.

Le marchand continua sur un ton de conspirateur:

« Justement, j'ai acquis récemment une pièce unique en son genre, de toute beauté »

« ooh? »

Fye, faites que ce soit Fye, pensa Kurogane.

« Je pensai le mettre aux enchères mais je me suis ravisé. C'est un petit bijou que seul un véritable amateur peut apprécier. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le proposer à des clients triés sur le volet »

« Vraiment? Si vous m'en parlez c'est que je fais partie de la crème de la crème alors pourtant c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons » dit en riant Zoltan.

« Notre ami commun m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous, et si cela ne vous intéresse pas alors pourriez vous en toucher deux mots à son altesse »

« Vous êtes redoutable , mais les marchands embellissent souvent la réalité »

« Ah, mais je vous jure que là, je n'ai nullement besoin de l'embellir, voulez vous constatez par vous même? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Je ne demande qu'a vous croire, je vous suis »

Est ce que c'est Fye, si c'est Fye dans quel état est-il ? Tu ne saura rien de ma présence mais je serai là, pour toi , comme toujours. Tiens bon.

« Pourquoi est-il attaché? » questionna Keriakis.

« Ce jeune homme n'est pas très coopératif, nous avons donc du restreindre ses mouvements et les ballonné. Ce genre d'éphèbe est rare dans nos contrées donc chers, ils sont fort recherchés pour les plaisirs intimes de nos concitoyens »

Zoltan s'approcha de l'homme,nu, étendu sur le lit, portant pour seule parure une amulette, une peau d'albâtre, des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, qui lançaient des éclairs. Keriakis observa la réaction de Kurogane.

Il allait le bouffer ce type, c'est pas vrai, il aurait voulut se précipiter et détacher son mage, le mettre sur son épaule et l'embarquer loin de cet ignoble personnage immédiatement bien qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas possible pour le moment.

« Superbe, combien? »

Satisfait, le marchand se frotta les mains,

« Et si nous passions dans mon bureau, il n'est pas de bon ton de discuter de leur prix devant vos biens futur, cela leur donne une trop haute idée de leur valeur, après tout les esclaves ne sont que de simples biens mobiliers, non? Je vous préviens les propositions qu'on m'a faites sont très élevées»

Mais quel enfoiré ce type, s'il le pouvait il lui ferait ravalé ses paroles. Pourquoi Fye écarquille les yeux comme ça, il peut me voir? L'âme sous forme de panthère monta sur le lit, le jeune homme blond frémit lorsqu'il vit le familier approcher son visage du sien. Son regard plongea dans les yeux rouges, il ignorait pourquoi mais ses yeux lui inspiraient confiance. Le mage oscilla entre espoir et crainte envers le maître de l'esprit. Un autre sorcier? peut-être était ce la fin de son calvaire. Zoltan lui paraissait l'homme le moins pervers auquel Gabey l'avait présenté jusque là. La panthère sembla regretter de le quitter où était-ce son imagination?

« Bien, bien, j'ai encore une cliente à qui j'aimerai le proposer , je le vendrai à celui que j'estimerai le plus capable d'apprécier sa valeur. Ne vous étonnez pas je suis suffisamment riche pour me permettre ce genre d'écart lors de certaines occasions »

« Bien, à bientôt »

« Ton ami est vraiment très bel homme, je comprends mieux les ennuis qu'il c'est attiré dans nos contrées. Ahah, ne me regardes pas comme ça , je ne le toucherai pas, pas mon genre, je préfère les femelles. »

« eurg, parfois, parfois, Zoltan avait une curieuse façon de parler » pensa Kurogane.

Hans et Céleste croisèrent un homme aux cheveux retenus par un catogan, dans le vestibule de la demeure de Gabey. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, il lui semblait reconnaître un odeur particulière. Elle secoua ses boucles auburn , cela ne pouvait être, son odorat lui jouait des tours. Kurogane marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle ! Si ses compagnons étaient là, alors Fye aurait plus de chance d'être libéré. Zoltan la salua, elle le regarda dubitativement.

« Patronne? »

« Rien, Hans, un souvenir du passé »

Le sergent sentit ses poils se dresser, il prit la femme par les épaules, la fit reculer derrière lui en déclarant:

« vous n'allez pas recommencer »

« huh? Fit elle peu élégamment.

Zoltan Keriakis quitta les lieux tout en se retenant de rire.

« Tu sais quoi nous allons quand même attendre la décision de ce vieux pervers. » proposa-t-il à Kurogane.

Son cœur accéléra quand il vit la jeune femme pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle lui fit un discret clin d'œil quand elle se pencha sur lui, et remit une de ses mèches blondes derrière l'oreille. Enfin, Fye se sentit un peu soulagé. Ce cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin.

Après le départ de ses clients, le marchand le contempla, lui annonça à qui il allait le vendre.

« Non, non, » pensa le mage dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent autant de surprise que d'horreur.

A l'hôtel , Hagen et Hans observaient Céleste agonir d'injures le marchand d'esclaves, en faisant les cents pas. Il avait refusé de lui vendre Fye car il trouvait immoral de faire travailler :

« ce petit bijou dans un bordel. »

« Non mais je vous demande, depuis quand un marchand d'esclaves possède une moralité? Celui là en plus, c'est le pire de tous » pestait-elle.

Le sergent Edin avait du la retenir pour qu'elle ne fasse pas un esclandre. Dans cette ville, Gabey Bazia était un homme puissant et influent tout comme elle l'était à Daralyia. Ils allaient devoir ruser s'ils voulaient récupérer Fye. Hagen, anxieux, se demanda si les séquelles ne seraient pas trop lourdes, Il frémissait d'horreur à ce que son ami d'enfance avait pu subir. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il avait faillit dans sa mission de protection.

Dans quel état allait-il le récupérer?

Le lendemain matin, ils apprirent que le jeune célésien avait été vendu.

Gabey Bazia était un homme heureux. Sa transaction c'était parfaitement passé. Entre ses mains, de magnifiques joyaux brillaient. Les plus merveilleux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Son nouveau client savait parler affaires. Il ne lui avait pas fait l'offre la plus élevée mais il lui avait offert ce que son cœur désirait, les plus beaux joyaux de Ksor car Gabey Bazia avait une passion immodérée pour la joaillerie.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Fye au sourire de son nouveau maître qui le détacha, lui montrant

les habits qu'il lui avait acheté, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche. Il fut encore plus surpris quand ce dernier lui déclara

« Si vous voulez être complétement libre, il nous faut quitter Valfour cette nuit avant que Gabey s'aperçoive que je l'ai dupé »

« Vous vous l'avez payé avec de fausses pierres? »

« Oh non mon ami, elles sont vraies, je les ai simplement empruntées à un vieil ami, elle retrouveront leur place dans son trésor demain comme par enchantement »

Il s'avança vers Fye qui se recroquevilla , il lui arracha l'amulette du cou. Le mage sentit sa magie à nouveau irradiée en lui. Il ne comprenait pas, l'autre lui répondit qu'il n'était pas son maître, qu'il était seulement venu aider une vielle connaissance. Qu'il partait pour Daralyia si Fye voulait bien de sa compagnie. Le mage accepta tout en se disant qu'il ne lui ferait pas une totale confiance, ses récentes déconvenues avec Karan l'incitaient à la prudence. Soulagé, heureux de savoir Fye sortit d'affaires,, Kurogane pensa qu'il pouvait enfin rentré. Une minute, Rentré ? Où? Sa maison était où se trouvait son mage. Zoltan pensa qu'il était plus qu'urgent que le ninja rentre chez lui. Pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas? Son âme soulagée de voir son bien aimé sain et sauf aurait du réintégrer son corps. La situation n'était pas normale.

Heureux. il emplit ses poumons de l'air frais nocturne. Il était heureux et libre. Fye et son nouvel allié qui semblait être un homme de confiance, quoi que il n'avait pas fait preuve de discernement avec Karan. A l'avenir il serait plus prudent dans ses relations aux autres. L'esprit panthère frotta sa tête contre sa main, cela le rassura.

Ils finissaient de seller leur chevaux, quand Zoltan sentit la lame d'un poignard appuyée sur son cou.

« Ne bouge pas. Misérable. Fye viens de mon côté » lui ordonna l'homme.

Le mage sourit , il avait reconnu la voix d'Hagen.

« Relâche le Hagen, ce n'est pas un ennemi, il m'a libéré du sort qui m'empêchait de me servir de ma magie »

« Vrai? »

« Je te le jure »

Hagen lâcha prise, Zoltan Keriakis se frotta le cou tout en jurant.

En quelques minutes, ils choisirent un point de rendez vous à l'extérieur de la ville.

A Nihon 

Des dizaines d'étoffes recouvraient le sol de la chambre, une petite main se posa sur le front du ninja, rien de nouveau, Tomoyo espérait que l'âme de Kurogane retrouve vite le chemin de la maison. Sinon... Elle veillait sur son ami tout en s'occupant l'esprit à coudre. Soma lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui répondit qu'elle allait faire un kurotomesode .Soma s'étonna, aucun mariage n'aurait lieu prochainement.

« Ohoho Soma chan , ce n'est pas pour un mariage mais tout comme »

Soma écarquilla les yeux:

« Vous n'allez pas oser! »

« OhohO » rit la petite princesse. Soma ne fut pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement que Tsukoyomi se souciait du sort de son ami.

L'homme en noir, fit rouler la sphère de cristal entre ses doigts. Cet artefact serait un atout indéniable dans un futur proche. Un précieux objet qui lui donnerait un ascendant certain s'il devait négocier. Si les négociations ne pencherait pas en sa faveur alors il prendrait des mesures radicales pour montrer à ses fâcheux à quel point il était sérieux. Il leur montrerait à quel point il ne supportait pas les interférences dans ses affaires personnelles. Entre mages, ils arriveraient certainement à se comprendre. Il sourit à son jeune maître.

« Tout ira bien jeune maître Hitachi. Ne vous encombrez pas de soucis inutiles, votre bon vieux Nobunaga s'en occupe »

« Ma confiance t'es entièrement acquise sorcier. Jamais tu ne m'a déçus. Grâce à toi j'ai eu bien plus que je n'espérais, une femme assez bien conservée pour son âge, complétement futile par bien des aspects mais sa futilité et son inconscience nous permettent de la manipuler aisément. L'accès à sa couche m'a permit d'acquièrirent richesse et pouvoir. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant mon vieil ami. »

« Vous avez aussi eu un fils »

« Shinobu n'est qu'un accessoire, engrosser sa mère était un moyen pour montrer à ses deux garces de filles qui était le nouveau maître de la maison Tako »

« Une chance qu'Hotaru Sama soit complétement dépourvu d'instinct maternel. Vous l'avez complétement subjugué . Elle ne fera rien pour défendre ses enfants »

« N'allons pas nous en plaindre. Son dernier caprice en date est de faire venir une troupe de Kabuki. Cette femme se consacre uniquement à ses plaisirs ce qui arrange nos affaires » conclut Hitachi Sado. Les deux hommes trinquèrent, si satisfaits d'eux même qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le petit bonhomme qui les observait.

Il serra le petit bout de chiffon qui lui servait de doudou. Les adultes ne se préoccupaient guère de lui. Il allait et venait dans le palais comme un petit fantôme. Il voyait, écoutait tout, ne comprenait pas tout mais pour lui c'était la faute de ce sorcier si ni papa, ni maman ni Ichiko et Himeka ne l'aimaient . Ce vilain bonhomme avait volé leurs cœurs. Cette jolie chose entre les gros doigts gras du sorcier appartenait à un autre sorcier. Peut-être que lui il était gentil, peut être qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver les cœurs de tout le monde. Ce soir là il s'endormit en rêvant du mage étranger, il se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler un homme avec les cheveux dorés. Depuis bien longtemps il sourit dans son sommeil. Pour une fois, Shinobu ne cauchemarda pas.

Daisuke rapprocha sa monture de celle de Kenta. Il jalousait l'admiration sans borne que le gamin portait à son frère. Déjà son père, maintenant Kenta kun, Osamu lui volait ce qui aurait du lui revenir de droit. Malgré sa froideur apparente Osamu attirait toute la lumière sur lui, il se sentait si médiocre comparé à lui. Oka san n'arrêtait pas de le lui reprocher. Quand Murazaki lui avait fait part de son intérêt pour sa personne, il en avait été heureux. Pour une fois, c'était à lui qu'on s'intéressait pas à son frère. Kenta kun lui lança un drôle de regard du genre qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi?. Comme s'il était un misérable insecte. Ok il n'était pas toujours sympa avec ce gosse mais il pouvait comprendre que son attitude envers son frère l'agaçait non ? Il se racla la gorge, se décida, lui demanda

« Kenta kun, pourquoi, oh non laisse tomber »

« Pourquoi, quoi Daisuke kun ? » le questionna le gosse, souriant aux yeux surpris du plus âgé à l'emploi du kun.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu dois faire preuve de plus de respect envers tes aînés »

Encore fallait-il que l'aîné en question ne se comporta pas en gamin songea Kenta.

« si tu le dis, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dit que tu n'étais qu'un second choix pour Murazaki ? »

« Comment? » s'étonna-t-il perplexe.

« Regarde, _ton cher samouraï_ tourne autour de Fye san comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel » fit-il d'un ton aigre, en désignant du menton le soldat et le mage.

Les deux hommes chevauchaient côte à côte, parfois le samouraï se penchait vers l'oreille du mage, lui murmurait quelque chose, posait sa main sur son épaule.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de suspect dans le comportement de Murazaki san » remarqua le jeune homme.

Il est idiot ou quoi ?se demanda Kenta. Il sourit, il n'aurait jamais cru Daisuke si naïf à son âge, c'était mignon. Euh , n'importe quoi se claqua-t-il mentalement.

«Souviens toi de ce qu'il nous a déclaré à l'onsen , tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne se montre pas extrêmement familier avec notre mage. Fye san essaie d'éviter le moindre contact avec lui. Interroge Ogaï san si tu ne me crois pas. »

« Depuis quand Fye san est notre mage? » demanda Osamu, attentif à leur conversation.

« Ben depuis que Kurogane san la ramené Osamu san » lui répondit le gosse

« Depuis...Depuis combien de temps tu es là? » l'interrogea son frère. Surpris et honteux.

« Depuis le début de votre conversation »

« Je, je , crois moi je ne porterai jamais préjudice au noms de notre père, je' » déclara-t-il embarrassé, en baissant la tête.

« De quoi tu parles? » s'inquiéta Osamu, habituellement son frère lui parlait d'une façon bien plus agressive.

« Kenta Kun ne t'as rien dis ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait du me dire? Il m'a dit que vous aviez eu une dispute c'est tout »

« Il ne t'as rien dit alors? » fit soulager son cadet.

Les lèvres d'Osamu esquissèrent un imperceptible sourire ironique. Non, Kenta ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'en avait nul besoin , il c'était rendu compte tout seul que le samouraï tournait autour de son petit frère. Il n'aimait pas cela Daï souffrait assez de passer en second aux yeux de leur père. Pourtant il faisait tant d'effort pour capter son attention.

« Kenta a raison, Jiro san tourne bien autour de Fye san, tu te rappelles, qui à proposé le noms du sorcier quand il a fallu désigner un mage pour cette mission? Murazaki san. Qui c'est opposé à Kurogane san quand ce dernier ne voulait pas que son compagnon parte pour cette mission ? »

« Je passerai toujours en second alors » murmura Daisuke , déprimé.

Osamu posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, lança un mauvais regard au samouraï, déjà que son petit frère manquait de confiance en lui. Il avait trouvé la personne idéale pour s'occuper de lui. il lui avait tacitement donné son accord sans qu'il le prenne vraiment au sérieux, il avait jusque quelques années à attendre pour qu'il comprenne le véritable sens de ses paroles. Alors, Jiro Murazaki n'allait pas venir contrarier ses plans,

Étonné , son cadet constata le sourire de son aîné, il vit alors la moue contrarié de Murazaki , Kenta

discutait avec animation avec le mage.

« Tu ne restes pas avec Osamu Kun et Daisuke kun,? » lui demanda le mage.

« Non, je vais les laisser discuter entre frères, un moment »

« Tu t'es réconcilié avec ton ami? »

« pas encore »

« Kenta Kun comment c'était avec la troupe de théâtre? Quel sorte de pièce jouent les acteurs? »

Kenta glissa sa monture entre celle de mage et du samouraï, au plus grand agacement de ce dernier.

« Du kabuki, Fye san »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Kenta commença ses explications sans tenir compte du samouraï.

« Foutu gosse, il le faisait exprès ou quoi? » pesta Jiro.

En voilà un sacré chien de garde pensa Saburo.

Saburo Ogaï souriait, décidément ce gosse était prometteur. Il ne se lassait pas de voir ce pauvre Jiro être mis en échec par un gamin de 15 ans. Quand comprendrait-il? il s'amusait beaucoup de l'évolution de Kenta et de sa relation avec les deux frères. Ce voyage était plus divertissant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Bien que plus ils avançaient plus il se rapprochait d'un passé qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

* * *

Bon comme on a jusqu'à la fin du mois , je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010. Merci aux lecteurs et aux commentatrices qui suivent cette histoire, aux personnes qui la mette en alertes et dans leur favoris . Je m'excuse pour cet update tardif mais j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche, quoi que je savais plus où moins ou je voulais aller. Hum pas clair comme explication mais mon inspiration semble être revenue.

En même temps je me dis que le voyage de Fye et de ses compagnons à Nihon prend du temps, bon , ils arriveront bientôt à destination. ¨^-^

Spoiler

Ah pour le kabuki je fais sans doute dans l'anachronisme mais tant pis, j'assume,j'ai besoin de la troupe de théâtre pour la suite de l'histoire


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 10 : En des lieux inhospitaliers à Nihon, Doux réveil et explications à Daralya 

A Nihon 

Une bise glaciale soufflait, des arbres dénudés de feuillages bordaient le chemin, les rizières étaient retournées à leur état sauvage. Les mauvaises herbes fleurissaient les jardins naguère si bien entretenus. Les masures aux toits percés et aux volets fermés donnaient un air inhospitalier au paysage. Les rares personnes croisées courbaient l'échine, la frayeur dans leurs yeux quand elles levaient leurs têtes pour répondre à leurs questions. Elles répondaient à voix basse, furtivement, jetant de bref coup d'oeil de chaque côté, pressées de mettre un terme à la discussion , craignant un quelqueconque danger. Murazaki et Ogaï se concertèrent décidèrent de se rendre dans une auberge qu'ils connaissaient tous deux.

L'aubergiste leur ouvrit ses portes,qu'il referma rapidement derrière eux, les accueillant avec un sourire forcé,

A l'intérieur, les clients mangeaient si silencieusement que l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de leur mastication. Quand l'un deux s'exclama d'une voix aiguë:

« En voilà une surprise comme nous nous retrouvons petit chenapan . Alors tu as réussis a retrouver tes amis Kenta Kun? »

Fye surpris, se penchant vers le gamin dont le visage rouge de confusion contrastait avec son grand sourire, lui demanda comment il connaissait une dame aussi élégante. Kenta rigola en remarquant que le mage perdait son sens de l'observation. Fye plissa les yeux, observa plus attentivement la femme. Son visage était ovale, fardé de blanc, aux doux yeux noisettes ,dont les paupières poudrées de rose, exprimaient une infinie mélancolie. Sa silhouette était fine , élancée, ses longs cheveux noirs brillants descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Le regard de Fye glissa sur la personne, remontant jusqu'à sa petite bouche d'un rouge éclatant parfaitement dessinée. Les yeux du mage s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il vit la pomme d'Adam de la personne lui faisant face. Une minute, les femmes n'ont pas de pomme d'Adam, alors cette personne était un homme? Soudain il se rappela l'explication de Kenta sur le kabuki. Des acteurs se spécialisaient dans les rôles féminins, cet homme connaissait Kenta Kun alors il devait être un membre de la troupe de théâtre que connaissait le gamin. Kenta confirma, fit les présentation d'usage.

Akiko Sagawara s'inclina , Fye continua à la fixer, étonné qu'un homme puisse se mouvoir avec autant de grâce, exhaler autant de sensualité. L'acteur eut un rire léger en lui expliquant que cela faisait partit de son métier. Le mage n'était pas le seul à être fasciné, Saburo ne pouvait détaché son regard de l'acteur, subjugué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il eut une subite envie de le protéger. Il se secoua mentalement en pensant que ce type était vraiment un excellent comédien s'il arrivait à semer une telle confusion dans son esprit. Son noms de scène était celui d'une femme , il semblait ne pas quitter ses accoutrements féminins dans sa vie quotidienne non plus. Un malaise étrange s'empara d'Ogaï à l'observation de... cette femme...de cet …. homme. Kami sama....Il ne savait plus où il en était.....Foutus acteurs.....C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'aimait pas le théâtre.

De son côté l'acteur étaient rassuré sur son art s' il devait se fier aux réactions des nouveaux venus. Lui aussi se sentaient fasciné par l'étranger aux cheveux de pailles dorés. Il détourna les yeux de ce dernier, Kenta continuant à présenter la troupe du mage à la compagnie théâtrale. Quand Akiko croisa le regard de Saburo Ogaï , ses mains devinrent moites, un frison parcourut son échine,son cœur s'accéléra.

Daisuke se renfrogna davantage à la vue des acteurs , heureux de retrouver Kenta kun, certains l'étreignaient dans leurs bras. Comment ce sale gosse pouvait-il leur permettre autant de familiarité à son égard? Ils ne devaient pas lui en vouloir de les avoir laisser tomber? Osamu jeta un regard oblique à son frère, il se demanda si ce dernier se rendait compte de sa jalousie envers quiconque se rapprochait de leur ami. Il pressa le biceps de Daisuke en lui murmurant à l'oreille:

« Ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais aussi bien que moi combien Kenta kun est sociable »

Interloqué , Daisuke cria :

« Je suis pas jaloux!.... »

Il se tut brusquement, tous s'étant tournés dans sa direction,il jeta un regard noir à son frère, ce dernier se foutait encore de sa gueule avec son humour si particulier. Osamu soupira, ce que son petit frère pouvait être entêté parfois.

Pendant qu'il se restauraient, Osamu s'assied à côté de Murazaki, profitant des discussions animées entre le mage, Kenta kun et Akiko et les autres acteurs,il pourrait lui parler discrètement.

« Murazaki san puis-je vous parlez? »

« Bien sur Osamu kun, que puis je pour toi? »

« Je me suis occupé de la répartition des chambres; Fye san , Daisuke et moi même partagerons la même, vous partagerez la votre avec Mura san et Ogaï san »

Une fugitive grimace de contrariété passa sur son visage. Elle ne passa pas inaperçue du jeune homme qui s'exprima d'une manière froidement polie :

« Je vais probablement vous choquer en étant aussi direct mais je vous demanderai de ne plus poursuivre de vos assiduités ni Fye san ni mon petit frère, cela les perturbent et les détournent de l'objectif de notre mission »

Stupéfait par l'outrecuidance de ce sale petit bâtard, de quoi se mêlait-il? Jiro allait lui répondre vertement quand Osamu le devança:

« Murazaki san, m'insulter en me traitant de bâtard ne vous emmènera à rien, au contraire en tant qu'ami et frère aîné cela me concerne au premier chef. Les relations entre deux hommes ne me choque pas particulièrement ce qui me contrarie, voyez vous c'est votre comportement, je ne tolérais pas que quiconque blesse mon petit frère en profitant de sa naïveté »

« Ne t' inquiétes tu pas plutôt de ta réputation?Tu es un jeune homme ambitieux et revanchard Osamu kun , que vas tu faire pour m'empêcher de me rapprocher d'eux? Tu sors à peine de l'enfance, tu n'es pas de taille contre moi » rétorqua agacé Jiro.

« Pourtant je me soucie vraiment du bonheur de mon petit frère, Murazaki san, quant à Fye san je doute que vous arriviez à concurrencer Kurogane san dans son cœur, même Kenta kun s'en est rendu compte. Il est vrai que je ne suis qu'un enfant par rapport à vous, si je vous combattais je perdrais surement mais dois je vous rappelez qui est notre père? Un seul mot de sa part et tout ce que vous avez serait ruiné en un instant »

Osamu porta calmement sa tasse de saké à ses lèvres, but une gorgée sous l'œil incrédule de Jiro Murazaki. Le samouraï déglutit, le père de Daisuke et Osamu était l'un des baron les plus puissant et impitoyable de la cour. Un seul mot de sa part pouvait détruire quelqu'un , il adorait tant son fils aîné qu'il lui accordait tout ce qu'il désirait. Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air que venait de lui faire le jeune homme. Il avait toujours cru que ce dernier détestait son frère mais au son affectueux de sa voix quand il parlait de Daisuke kun il comprit qu'il se trompait. Osamu Kun affectionnait vraiment son frère.

* * *

A Daralya

Assise dans sa chambre, Céleste porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, elle inclina légèrement sa tête vers la droite, se demandant comment on était arrivé à cette situation. Elle ferait peut-être des envieux femmes ou hommes à contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. A la limite pour Fye elle pouvait comprendre qu'il se soit réfugié là mais pourquoi Fynn se trouvait-il aussi dans son lit?

Les deux jeunes hommes , habillés, dormaient face à face. Elle posa la tasse sur son bureau, la cuillère cliqueta contre la porcelaine.

« Bonjour patronne » chuchota son employé.

«Trouves tu mon lit à ton goût? »

« Oui euh , on a longuement discuté avec Fye , nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé, nous nous sommes endormis »

« j'ai vu , il devait être épuisé »

« Patronne? »

« Mmm? »

« Hans ne reviendra pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« Pas comme employé,non »

« Et il est trop prude pour revenir en tant que client » conclut Fynn, dépité.

« On ne sait jamais, il reviendra peut être quand le commissaire Calder décidera de refaire une descente. » intervint le mage.

« Bonjour Fye, je constate que tu arrives à faire de l'humour après tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Je dois m'excuser pour tout » continua-t-elle.

Le mage secoua la tête, baissa les yeux, lui répondit tristement:

« Tout n'est pas votre faute , je suis aussi responsable, je n'aurais pas du autant me laissez aller. Cela n'arrivera plus »

« Fye »

« J'ai tellement honte, que vas dire Ashura O? je vais le décevoir, par ma faute les marchands ont.... »

Céleste mit la main sur sa bouche pour l'interrompre, fit non de la tête , lui expliqua que de toute façon la caravane des marchands célésiens aurait été attaquée sans sa présence, Karan vendant déjà des renseignements sur les convois qu'il accompagnait. A ce propos, la duc voulait organiser une confrontation entre lui et le mercenaire. De sa main tremblante, Fye serra les draps, baissant encore plus son visage, murmura

« Je suis obligé ? Parce que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Que vas t-il se passer pour les miens? Hagen doit être furieux après moi »

« Octavio a décidé d'indemniser les marchands, de remplacer gratuitement ce qu'ils avaient acheté comme marchandises pour entretenir de bonnes relations avec Céles. Hagen est surtout furieux après Karan pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir, il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi tu sais. Quant à ta confrontation je demanderai au duc si on peut l'éviter mais il faut que tu m'accompagnes pour le voir, après tout tu es le fils adoptif de ton roi. Personne ne t'en voudras, Karan trompait son monde depuis longtemps, tu es une victime dans cette histoire »

Soudain, Fye réalisa :

« Zoltan! Il faut que je remercie Zoltan! »

Céleste tiqua lorsqu'elle entendit ce noms, Fye s'en aperçu , l'interrogea:

« Céleste, vous le connaissez? »

« Si tu parles de l'homme qui t'as racheté au marchand d'esclaves, non . Seulement autrefois mon meilleur ami s'appelait aussi Zoltan »

« ah »

« Impossible que ce soit lui » pensa tristement Céleste. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait disparu de la cité et ce n'était pas un homme.

Fye se leva d'un bond du lit, déclara sur un ton joyeux pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis:

« J'ai faim, après un bon déjeuner , nous irons au palais ducal. Nous débusquerons Hans pour toi Fynn! »

Céleste et Fynn échangèrent un regard interloqué, l'attitude du mage célésien était faussement joyeuse. La jeune femme pensa que c'était aussi une constante chez son ancien maître, plus il était triste plus ses démonstrations de joie était fausses.

Gabey Bazia faisait les cents pas dans le bureau du duc, il tempêtait, menaçait mais rien n'y fit, le dirigeant de Daralya n'avait cure de ses menaces. Débonnaire et nonchalant, Octavio Sarabia par son attitude lui fit comprendre qu'ici il n'était rien. Le commissaire Calder derrière le duc, se pencha , lui chuchota à l'oreille, il hocha la tête, sourit au plaignant. Le marchand d'esclave protestait qu'un citoyen de Daralya nommé Zoltan Keriakis l'ait dupé, volé l'une de ses marchandise, que cela était inadmissible etc, etc...... A la fin de sa diatribe, il demanda au duc ce qu'il allait faire, ce dernier lui répondit laconiquement:

« Rien »

Gabey fut outré par l'attitude quasiment irresponsable du duc, ce dernier mit sa main dans son menton , lui demanda:

« A propos savez vous que ce jeune esclave dont vous déplorer la perte est un prince célésien? Le fils adoptif du roi Ashura ô pour être exact? Vous ne voulez pas être la cause d'une détérioration des relations diplomatiques entre Céles et Ksor? Ne trouvez vous pas que cela serait extrêmement mauvais pour vos affaires?Ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez n'est-ce pas? » siffla perfidement Sarabia, le ton de sa voix légèrement menaçant. Le marchand d'esclave devint blanc comme un linge, il avait sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche pourtant mais ça il ne s'y attendait pas, il bégaya

« non, non , je l'ignorais je vous le jure »

En sortant du palais, il croisa Hans et Zoltan qui discutaient dans les couloirs. Ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

Kurogane avait compris que Keriakis était un espion à la solde du Duc, sa mission avait été aussi discrète qu'efficace, il devait le reconnaître. Son allié lui avait dit qu'il devait retourner chez lui, auprès des siens , mais sa place était auprès de Fye. Zoltan lui avait fait comprendre

qu'il n'y avait plus aucun souci à se faire, qu'il rejoindrait son ami, une fois qu'il retrouverait son état normal. Kurogane avait essayé de revenir chez lui comme Keriakis lui avait expliqué mais c'est comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Dubitatif, Zoltan décida qu'il devait se rendre au temple des Milles Lunes Célestes pour y consulter une prêtresse. Kurogane grogna il voulait être rassuré sur l'état de son mage avant.

A Nihon 

Nobunaga Noro debout devant un autel, contemplait la sphère de crital, entourée de volutes noires, émettant des vibrations malsaines autour de l'artefact. Il était satisfait de son sort, dans son dos une créature luttait contre son influence sans aucun succès. Sa douleur était si grande par la faute de cet homme, plus elle luttait contre son emprise, plus elle souffrait. Le sorcier lui ordonna:

« Obéis. Vas. »

Commentaires : 

Merci aux commentatrices, à mes lecteurs qui continuent à suivre cette histoire malgré les updates de plus en plus tardifs, aux nouveaux lecteurs aussi.


	10. Chapter 10

Messages pour les lecteurs

Coucou, ça faisait un bye non? désolé de l'attente que j'ai fais subir à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, je crois que c'est ma plus grand période pour le manque d'inspiration ensuite je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais et la vie étant pleine d'imprévus je fus fort occupée dernièrement .Je me suis aussi perdu sur d'autre fandom en tant que lectrice notamment sur le celui consacré au Discworld, je me suis pris à rire à deux heures du matin en imaginant Kuro chan cherchant Fye à l'UE et sur celui d'Harry Potter, certains pairing m'ont laissée perplexe et à ma surprise j'apprécie la relation Severus Lucius, quand ce dernier n'est pas simplement décrit comme un simple abuseur violent; mon esprit doit être plus tordus que je ne le pense. Enfin je remercie les lecteurs et les commentatrices.

chapitre 11 Intermède sous la lune 

A Daralyia 

Descendant les marches étroites, suivant le gouverneur Céleste, le mage et Hagen découvraient une partie insoupçonnée de la ville située sous terre. Il faisait froid et humide, de l'eau suintait sur les parois, de rares torches les éclairaient, une forte odeur de renfermé, d'urine et de sueur se dégageaient des lieux Inconsciemment , Fye se rapprocha d'Hagen quand ils arrivèrent devant une allée de grottes plus où moins grandes, fermées par de lourd barreaux de fer.

Céleste se retourna, inquiète, s'adressa à Fye :

« Tu peux encore renoncer tu sais »

« Non, non , ça va aller, je dois le faire, je veux comprendre pourquoi il a agit de cette manière » lui répondit-il sur un ton volontaire.

Hagen l'observant se dit que non ça n'allait pas du tout, il aurait voulu éviter le désagrément de cette confrontation à son ami d'enfance. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé était la faute de ce sale enfoiré de Karan, sale traître pensait-il quand Fye serra sa main, cette fois il ne protesta pas, Il ne fit rien pour la repousser, ils étaient arrivés devant la geôle de Karan. Ce dernier , assis, les jambes allongées, s'adossait à la paroi. Le garde frappa sur les barreaux, l'interpella:

« Hé, debout, t'as des visiteurs de marque aujourd'hui »

Le mercenaire releva la tête, eut un sourire désabusé à la vue du gouverneur et de son accompagnatrice , il devint livide quant il reconnut le mage.

Fye s'accroupit, empoigna les barres de ses deux mains, lui demanda pourquoi dans un murmure.

Karan, passa une de ses mains à travers les barreaux, caressa la joue de Fye, en chuchotant:

« Tu es sain et sauf, les dieux en soit remerciés »

« Pas grâce à lui » maugréa Hagen.

« Pourquoi, Karan? » insista le sorcier.

« As tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tu as refusé ma proposition, petite merveille?Personne ne c'est jamais permis de refuser la moindre de mes propositions »

« Je ne l'ai pas rejeté, tu aurais pu t'installer à Céles »

Karan rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux, murmura :

« Tant d'innocence et de cruauté coexistent en toi, tu m'a séduis et regarde où j'en suis ... »

Le mage tressaillit,

« Espèce d'ordure, ne rejettes pas la bassesse de tes actes sur Fye » rugit Hagen , qui tenait le mage par les épaules, le mercenaire continua:

« Je ne pouvais pas renoncer au plaisir procuré par ma petite merveille »

« Karan....je t'aimais »

« non, tu te trompes petite merveille, tu m'a séduis car tu ne pouvais pas avoir celui que tu voulais »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Fye,

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Karan, si, si je t'ai donné cette impression , j'en suis désolé »

« Ne t'excuses pas auprès de ce salopard» s'énerva Hagen ,

« Ah, au final je suis perdant sur toute la ligne » constata le mercenaire.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, pourquoi » insista Fye

« Je ne voulais te partager avec personne, petite merveille, tu comprendras le jour ou tu tomberas vraiment amoureux, je ne te parles pas d'un simple béguin mais d'un véritable amour. Contrairement à ce que tu crois tu es fait pour connaître la passion , j'en ai eu les prémices mais il me manque quelque chose pour que tu t'abandonne entièrement à moi .Dommage. » soupira-t-il.

Arrivés au temple des Milles Lunes, Kurogane , grognon, se soumettait à l'examen du prêtre Soseki, celui ci discuta un moment avec son bienfaiteur. Zoltan revint vers lui, la mine soucieuse,

« Le prêtre va se retirer pour réfléchir à notre problème , nous allons attendre un peu .C'est étrange de voir un homme dans l'enceinte de ce temple quand j'étais plus jeune seulement les femmes y officiaient»

Ils s'installèrent tous deux au pied d'un baobab, un serviteur amena des sorbets au visiteur, pour le rafraîchir, la panthère se coucha, commença à somnoler en pensant à son amour, si loin et si près de lui en même temps. Il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir le protéger ni ici ni la bas, il se sentait si impuissant. Fye, Fye, pourrais-je à nouveau goûter ta peau douce, légèrement sucrée? A la suavité de tes baisers, sentir tes mains parcourir mon corps, je me languis même de ses surnoms idiots dont tu m'affubles sans cesse. Tu sais j'ai eu peur quand tu as prononcé mon noms correctement pour la seconde fois, la première fois je préférerais pas m'en souvenir ,c'était à Tokyo, la deuxième c'était quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, après Cérès »

Le ninja plongea dans ses souvenirs tout en se demandant si son mage pensait à lui en ce moment.

A Nihon, le mage ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, rien ne parvenait à le réchauffer, ni les couvertures, ni le feu, son corps ne tremblait pas du froid, non, il le savait, il était en état de manque, il était en manque de son Kuro chan. Pourtant il avait cette certitude ancré en lui, Kurogane lui reviendrait artéfact où pas, il pouvait être borné son kuro chan surtout quand il s'agissait de lui, en fait. Il retint un petit rire, Kuro -pon était fier, volontaire , il savait lire en lui mieux que personne malgré cela il se sentait peu sur de lui quant à leur relation, à cette pensée le cœur du mage se serra, il repensa à la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour et la seconde où il avait prononcer son noms correctement. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier le visage de son aimé, comme il avait été choqué, hésitant une nano seconde avant de comprendre l'intonation de la voix de son amant au comble de la jouissance.

C'était peu après Célès, la nuit avant leur départ de Nihon. Le ninja avait reçu sa greffe, Les portes coulissante de sa chambre était légèrement ouverte, Fye affichant un air coupable à la vue du bras métallique, hésitant à se nourrir, n'osant pas toucher Kurogane. Sa malédiction avait encore fait une victime, il se rappela de son désespoir au souvenir du guerrier qu'il croyait mourant dans la neige. S'il meurt, s'il meurt...Il n'avait pas prononcé la suite de la phrase...

_« S'il meurt je n'aurais plus la force de vivre Kuro chan, tu es ma force. La volonté obstiné de ton amour renforce mon envie de vivre car Kuro tan avant toi je ne vivais pas, je survivais. J'étais loin d'imaginer que je rencontrerai une personne prêt à sacrifier autant pour une personne aussi indigne que je le suis » _

Kurogane observait le mage, à genoux en face de lui, la tête penchée sur son poignet, ses cheveux attachés laissant apparaître sa gracile nuque neigeuse, ses sourcils se froncèrent, le mage avait cessé de boire son sang depuis un moment mais il continuait à passer sa langue sur l'entaille déjà cicatrisée.

« Oi, c'était ma décision, tu te souviens je t'ai fais une promesse »

Le mage ne se retourna pas , voulut plaisanter mais sa voix tremblante d'émotion le trahit, à quoi bon, Kuro chan savait quant il mentait, maintenant il n'avait plus besoin de son masque, de ses mensonges:

« Ah c'est vrai Kuro chan m'a promis qu'il me tuerai …. »

« idiot » le coupa tendrement le ninja en posa sa main métallique sur le cou de Fye. La froideur du métal surprit le mage.

« Kuro? »

« Puisqu'en dépit de toutes mes actions tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir comprendre, je suis donc obligé d'employé la manière forte... »

« Euh... Kuro chan tu l'as employé à plusieurs reprise ce me semble, la manière forte » répondit Fye tout en relevant son visage, pour rencontrer le regard brulant d'intensité du guerrier. Il frissonna, il reconnut ce regard mêlant amour et désir. Une minute, non, non, il s'illusionnait, en aucun cas Kurogane ne pouvait avoir les même sentiments à son égard que lui en nourrissaient pour le ninja.

Ce dernier fit glisser le ruban attachant les cheveux du mage qui s'étalèrent sur ses épaules, il eut un sourire narquois, à la vue de la tenue débraillée du mage, le furisode entrouvert laissait entrapercevoir la chair d'albâtre qu'il avait si ardemment désiré gouter depuis des mois, il releva le menton de son vis à vis, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres,

« doucement, Kurogane, ne vas pas l'effrayer il serait encore capable de fuir, il peut aussi te rejeter »pensa-t-il.

« Je t'aime idiot, je croyais que tu l'avais compris »

Il avait bien entendu? Kuro chan son Kuro chan lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Lui ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, il était chou son kuro avec son air soucieux, il était si heureux, si heureux qu'il se jeta au cou du ninja, surpris sous la violence de l'attaque, le ninja se retrouva sur le dos, Fye ne l'embrassant pas des plus chastement , lui. Kami sama, sentir le corps de Fye allongé sur le sien, il allait commettre un crime. Non, il devait se contrôler , ses deux mains tenant les hanches du mage, il souffla

« Fye si tu te colles encore plus contre moi, je ne répond plus de rien »

Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres du mage

« Mon Kuro pon aurait-il vraiment envie de jouer les ramoneurs? »

Le ninja rougit furieusement à cette assertion et dans un mouvement brusque, intervertit leur position,

« Ne sois pas si vulgaire, Fye …. toi.. veux tu? »

Le sourire taquin se mua en sourire tendre, c'est vrai, le ninja était plus pudique qu'il ne l'était, il eut envie de s'en amuser un peu.

« Quoi? »

« Fye, vue la position dans lequel nous sommes tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler »

« Voyons voir....De ramonage? » devant le visage outré de son presque amant, il rit, passa une main

dans les cheveux en épis de Kurogane, continua

« En somme Kuro chan, aimerait savoir si je le veux comme ramoneur personnel? »

Le ninja frémit, il émit un timide

« non » qui choqua un peu le mage

« Kuro? »

« Je...Je veux être bien plus que cela ...Je veux...Enfin...si ...mais »

« Oh Kuro chan, tu es déjà bien plus que cela, Kuro chan , tu es ma vie »

Pour toute réponse, Kurogane s'empara des lèvres de Fye, qui s'entrouvrirent. Leurs mains emmêlées, entre baisers et caresses s'empressèrent de les débarrasser des vêtements qui entravaient leurs désirs. Subitement Fye pensa:

« Je dois expliquer à Kuro chan comment......ah?... noooon.... Tu me chatouilles là Kuro chan ....mmmmmmm.... il faudra que... je lui demande ...comment... il sait...Aaaah....Kuro »

«Kurogane! » cria-t-il quant il le pénétra un peu trop bruquement.

« Fye? » demanda le ninja dans un souffle,il avait si peur de lui faire mal,il fut rapidement rassuré de voir, les joues rosies, les lèvres humides et gonflées, les paupières à moitié closes s'entrouvrant sur des yeux brillants, la voix sensuel de Fye le rassurant, Fye prononçant son nom d'une façon qu'il aima aussitôt , si lascivement qu'elle lui donnait encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour, de se fondre encore et encore dans son corps si voluptueux:

« Ku-ro-ga-ne »

Daralya 

Le sergent Hans Edin rangeait son bureau quand deux larges paumes s'abattirent sur ses épaules, il jeta un regard affolé au commissaire Calder qui semblait lui faire silencieusement ses condoléances dans une sorte de grimace.

« Mon garçon, parla l'homme derrière lui, vous avez l'insigne honneur d'avoir été choisi par le dirigeant de cette ville, c'est à dire moi même, pour être son secrétaire particulier. Comme nous sommes jeudi et que je suis d'humeur généreuse je vous offre de m'accompagner pour fêter votre promotion au Lys pourpre»

« Ai je une chance de pouvoir décliner cette charmante invitation ?» demanda Hans d'une petite voix étouffée.

« Inenvisageable, mon petit, voyons, n'aimeriez vous pas revoir quelqu'un un en particulier? »

« Si...Noon... » répondit le jeune homme , trop surpris par les brusques décisions du Duc, pour répondre de manière cohérente.

Sarabia le poussait en avant , tout en continuant à le noyer sous ses paroles,

« Cette personne n'as t'elle pas une superbe chute de reins , une peau dorée aussi appétissante que le miel? »

« Hein? » fit la pauvre victime de Sarabia , avant qu'il ne puisse protester , l'homme d'une dernière poussée le fit entrer dans une chambre du bordel, dont il referma la porte à clé.

Incrédule, Hans , fixa stupidement la porte, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, le dirigeant de Daralya l'avait enfermé dans une chambre. A quoi devait-il donc s'attendre? Il se retourna quant il entendit le froissement caractéristique des draps, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Fynn,dont la nudité était à moitié recouverte par le tissus, à peine réveillé, l'observait sans comprendre, il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, demanda à l'ancien barman, d'une voix encore embrumée de sommeil

« Qu'est que tu fais dans ma chambre? »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent,indécis.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Octavio Sarabia tapotait la poche de sa veste, en poussant un petit soupir de regret, le jeudi c'était son jour, il afficha un grand sourire quand le mage de Céles vint à sa rencontre.

« Alors? »

« Au poil, mon garçon, au poil. Tout ne dépend plus que d'eux maintenant »

« Un verre? »

« Volontier »

A Nihon,

Accoudé à une fenêtre, Fye contemplait une lune différente de Kurogane à Daralya, tous deux pensaient à la première fois où ils s'étaient avoués leur amour et à leur première nuit en tant qu'amants.

« Fye san, vous n'arrivez pas à dormir? » chuchota Kenta, arrivé silencieusement auprès de lui. Le gamin observait, fasciné un rayon de lune auréolant la silhouette du mage, lui donnant une apparence iridescente. Il plaça son bras à côté de celui de Fye et soupira.

« Kenta? » demanda Fye

« Votre peau est si blanche comparée à la mienne, c'est parce que vous prenez des bain de lune?» lui demanda naïvement le garçon.

« Tu m'observes depuis un moment alors ?» constata le magicien, l'adolescent hocha la tête.

« Ma peau à moi, elle n'est ni douce, ni aussi belle que la votre je vous envie »

« Tu ne dois pas Kenta kun , tu es aussi tanné que Kuro chan. »

« Vous aimez? Non, répondez pas, j'suis idiot, c'est sur que oui parce que vous l'aimez votre Kuro sama, hein? »

Le mage afficha un sourire idiot à l'évocation de son amant.

« Tu sais Kenta, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'appelez par ces petits noms »

« Ouais, un autre que vous il le décapiterai à coup sur, ahaha »

Tout à coup , Kenta jeta un œil inquiet sur les deux autres occupants de la chambre, il ne voulait pas les réveiller, Daisuke serait d'une humeur de chien le lendemain matin.

« Kenta kun pourquoi tu es inquiet à propos de ton physique soudainement? »

« Je...Ben... C'est que c'est pas facile d'être avec vous tous....Si je vous le dis vous allez vous foutre de moi...Même vous qui êtes un gaijin...Vous... euh »

Le mage inclina sa tête sur le côté, intrigué par l'attitude du gamin.

« Ben vous attirez l'attention quoi »

Fye se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« C'est normal Kenta Kun, les gens ne doivent pas êtres habitués au démon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blond »

« Démon? »

« J'ai entendu des gens me désigner de cette façon depuis que je me suis installé à Nihon, tu sais. Les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens comme moi »

« Bande d'abrutis, marmonna le jeune garçon, ouais c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, c'est pas seulement le fait que vous soyez un gaijin, même Murazaki san, aussi, il attire l'attention, j'suis trop dégouté d'ailleurs »

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèves d'Osamu au dernier commentaire de son ami, le mage lui était de plus en plus perplexe, il ne comprenait pas ou l'apprenti ninja voulait en venir.

« Tout le monde vous remarque tous, des femmes comme des hommes, enfin, pour les hommes c'est surtout vous, hein, Fye san qui les attirez, j'commence à comprendre pourquoi Kurogane san est aussi jaloux....Enfin, pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'en ai marre qu'on me demande de jouer les intermédiaires , moi j'ai jamais droit à rien, j'comprend pas pourquoi les filles me snobent, enfin si je comprend trop bien en fait. Répondez moi franchement Fye san, j'suis moche c'est ça?Hein? »

« Ah c'était ça qui inquiétait Kenta » pensa le mage.

« Kenta, cesse d'enquiquiner Fye san avec tes questions idiotes » cracha Daisuke réveillé et plus qu'énervé, c'est vrai quoi kenta avait-il besoin de s'interroger sur le fait qu'il plaisait ou non aux filles à son âge? Lui il détestait les filles au même âge, pas qu'il les apprécient davantage maintenant d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de se tenir aussi près de Fye san non plus.

« T'es pas moche crétin, les filles intéressent aux hommes pas aux gosses de ton espèce » continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

« Ouais elle intéressent pas tellement à toi non plus » lui répondit Kenta, vexé, tandis que le mage et Osamu échangeaient un regard consterné.

Fye voulant détendre l'atmosphère demanda à Kenta

« Je suis curieux de savoir qui a le plus de succès parmi notre petit groupe »

« Ben , vous en avez pas mal, mais vous je compte pas Fye san »

« Pourquoi? » s'exclamèrent les trois autres, stupéfaits.

« Ben vous cumulez autant de succès auprès de la gente féminine et masculine alors c'est pas juste pour les autres, sinon curieusement c'est Ogaï san qui séduit le plus les femmes si on vous prend pas en compte pourtant parmi nous c'est pas lui qui se rapproche le plus des canons de beauté japonais pour un homme d'après Oba san c'est Osamu san »

« Comment? » éructa vexé Daisuke pendant qu'Osamu sentit ses joues s'échauffer un peu.

« Cest vrai , les servantes n'arrêtent pas de piailler devant Osamu san, vous devriez les entendre »,

Kenta se mit à imiter les servantes débattant des différentes qualités de son ami , d'une façon clownesque. Ce dernier toussota pour attirer son attention.

« Kenta kun tu me gênes tu sais même si je suis flatté» lui reprocha-t-il . Le gamin s'excusa de son comportement puéril.

« Bon t'as finis tes conneries y en a qui aimerait pioncer tranquillement » ronchonna Daisuke , se retournant dans son futon, contrarié. Il montrerait à ce petit effronté lequel était le plus séduisant entre son frère et lui, non mais.

Ogaï et Fye se retenaient péniblement de ne pas éclater de rire devant les gamins quand ils entendirent des cris terrifiés.


	11. Chapter 11

Salutations et remerciements : 

Bonjour aux lecteurs et lectrices fidèles, et au nouveaux malgré le fait que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas ajouté de nouveaux chapitres, je n'ai oublié aucune de mes histoires mais bon, vacances et septembre m'ont bien occupée vive les galères de la rentrée et je me suis trop longuement perdu sur le fandom Harry Potter. Merci aux commentatrices , si je répondais aux questions je spolierai sur mon histoire, vous savez quoi je suis contente de voir que vous pensez que je respecte le caractère de nos deux chéris, au début je pensais avoir du mal avec Fye mais en fait c'est Kuro chan qui me donne le plus de mal. Tomoyo aussi, Allez savoir pourquoi, ah pas de Kuro dans ce chapitre , ne m'en voulez pas trop, Je suis heureuse de constater que mes personnages vous plaisent aussi,j'ai bien envie de faire un sondage pour voir qui vous préférez, mais c'est un peu galère sur le site en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir répondre correctement aux commentaires, si vous pensez que je penche vers le Gary stu ( j'ai compris le principe de Mary sue = Cosette, celui de Gary stu m'échappe un peu Mac Gyver? ) vous me pardonnerez cette crise. Avertissement lemon à la fin, il n'est pas aussi bien retranscrit que je le voudrai, mais Hans ne s'est pas vraiment montré coopératif , non,non, je ne viens pas de spoiler. ( en vrai je viens d'en lire un superbe avec mon perso préféré d'HP , Séverus Snape, avec un oc ,on ne grimace pas, et je me sens incapable de faire un lemon aussi bien, complexée ,hum) Sur ce bonne rentrée à toute, euh comment c'est déjà la fin du mois ? Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12 Entretien nocturne au sujet d'un renard, d'un singe et d'un lapin à Nihon où Saburo Ogaï se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas et rapprochement à Daralya . 

A Shirasaki 

Dans la chambre de Kurogane, Tsukoyomi détruisit l'ombre qui voulait s'en prendre au corps du ninja.

Suzuki s'inclina devant la statue du dieu, prise d'une violente quinte de toux,mit un mouchoir devant sa bouche, le rangea dans sa poche, s'inclina à nouveau quand le vide la happa...

_Elle ne devait pas lâcher la main du jeune maître, elle le tirait par le poignet tout en courant, sa main en sueur ne devait pas le lâcher. Ils atteignirent une maison dont les propriétaires étaient absents, du linge séchait sur des pierres grises. Suzuki s'empara de deux kimonos gris, celui d'une femme et d'un enfant. Le garçonnet, d'une dizaine d'année fit une grimace._

_« Tu dis que c'est mal de voler ... »_

_« C'est un cas de force majeur, jeune maître, nous devons nous faire passer pour d'autres personnes »_

_Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas convaincu, il baissa la tête, renifla, frottant sa manche sur ses yeux rougies par les larmes._

_« Jeune maître? » _

_« c'est pour leur échapper? »_

_« oui » _

_Il réfléchissait, _

_« Tu ne dois plus être ma servante... » _

_La femme , s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, _

_« Jeune maître! Je ne vous abandonnerai ! J'ai promis à votre grand père de ne pas mourir avant que vous ne deveniez un homme accompli » _

_« Mais tu viens de dire que nous devons nous faire passer pour d'autres » protesta-t-il. Il continua _

_« c'est comme du théâtre » _

_Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçonnet, elle était fière de son jeune maître;_

_« vous êtes malin comme un singe, jeune maître » _

_« Je peux t'appeler Oba san maintenant comme tu étais la copine de grand père ?» dit-il en esquissant un sourire timide. _

_Elle tapota l'arrière de son chignon , gênée, _

_« Jeune maître, il n'est pas approprié de... »_

_« Kenta Kun » _

_« Pardon? » _

_« Tu dois m'appeler par mon prénom Oba san » _

_Vif et malin comme un singe, Okada Sama aurait été fier de son petit fils, pensa Suzuki. Il fallait vite repartir, ils s'étaient suffisamment reposés quand un gargouillis interrompit le cours de ses pensées. _

_«Désolé» _

_« Nous allons prendre de la nourriture, nous n'avons pas le choix malheureusement je ne pourrais laisser aucun dédommagement à ces pauvres gens, j'ai peu d'argent sur moi, il nous faut donc l'économiser si nous voulons atteindre Shirazaki » _

_« on réussira Oba san » _

_La servante se leva , se frotta les reins, le jeune maître se montrait vraiment courageux; elle arriverait à le mettre en sécurité. Il le fallait à tout prix. _

_« Là bas vous pourrez retrouver votre rang, ne plus prétendre être le petit fils d'une servante »_

_« Je m'en fiche de mon rang; père est un lâche .Je préfère être ton petit fils!» s'exclama t-il en colère._

_« Jeune maître, ne le blâmez pas, il était désespéré, ne maudissez pas les morts »_

_« M'en fous c'est un lâche, il n'a pas été capable de protéger maman, et au lieu de...Il serra ses deux poings le long de son corps...au lieu de il a …. Par sa faute notre honneur est...Je le déteste! » _

_Suzuki le serra contre elle, le jeune maître n'acceptait pas la mort tragique de ses parents, c'était bien trop tôt . Son grand père lui farcissait le crâne avec l'honneur depuis sa naissance, ce qui venait de se passer allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné jusqu'à ce drame. Ils quittèrent la maison pour se cacher dans les bois, se restaurèrent, dormirent un peu puis reprirent la route. _

_Elle ne devait pas lâcher la main du jeune maître, elle avait promis. _

Elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Sei, penchée sur elle, elle murmura désespérée

« le jeune maître, j'ai perdu le jeune maître »

Sei ne sut que répondre, elle souffla de soulagement quand une porte coulissa mais sursauta quand elle reconnu l'individu qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tatsuo Sakae dono , L'homme à la forte carrure, d'une grande prestance, aux cheveux gris inclina la tête pour les saluer. Il s'agenouilla prêt de la couche de la vieille servante,

« Kenta Kun serait mécontent s'il t'entendait l'appeler ainsi , ma vieille amie. Toi, vas nous faire du thé » ordonna-t-il à Sei. Cette dernière s'empressa d' obéir.

Suzuki toussa violemment,

« Tu dois prendre soin de ta personne, suzuki, ne présumes pas trop de tes forces, Miuri viens te voir avec le médecin; Si tu n'es pas là à son retour Kenta Kun sera triste »

«Ne vous inquiétez pas , je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant qu'il ne soit devenu un homme »

« Rassures toi, Osamu a réussis à m'envoyer un message, Kenta Kun les a rejoint »

« Ce vaurien à de la chance d'avoir vos deux fils avec lui»

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ce sont mes fils qui ont la chance d'avoir le petit fils de mon vieil ami Nozomi Okada à leur côté,ils s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt »

« C'est encore un vermisseau , quel aide pourrait-il leur fournir? » regimba-t-elle.

Un rire tonitruant résonna dans la pièce,

« Comme ce bon vieux Nozomi à son âge comme tu n'arrêtes pas de lui dire, il y a des chances qu'il nous fasse une brusque poussée. »

« C'est rare que vous mentionniez vous deux fils » s'étonna la servante.

« T'en étonnes tu? Ah certes, certes, j'avoue j'ai toujours eu du mal avec Daisuke »

« Sakae sama, n'imputez pas à ce garçon les fautes maternelles, Dai kun ne lui ressemble en rien »

« Vois tu, ce qui me gêne , c'est, enfin, j'ai toujours su qu'il était différent...Cause de sa mère et de ses idées loufoques » bougonna-t-il.

Suzuki gloussa entre deux toux.

« Ou bien peut-être vous ressemble-t-il trop, je me souviens parfaitement des frasques de votre jeunesse » dit elle malicieusement.

« Osamu, ressemble à sa mère, lui » le visage du baron s'adoucit tandis que celui Suzuki s'attrista, si seulement la famille de Sakae sama ne l'avait pas obligé à épouser cette harpie venimeuse.

Sei revint avec le thé, accompagné de Miuri et du médecin. Après l'auscultation, ils burent le thé silencieusement, le père de Daisuke et Osamu se retira.

Il espérait avoir rassuré Suzuki san, après tout Kenta Kun était comme un troisième fils pour lui. Il sourit en repensant aux trois garçons enfants, un an après l'arrivée de Kenta et de sa fidèle Suzuki au château.

_A cette époque la mère de Daisuke l'obligeait encore à porter des vêtements féminins, les trois garçons jouaient avec d'autres enfants quand il entendit Kenta protester véhémentement:_

_« Non, non, c'est pas possible, Dai kun, Osamu est mon seigneur , tu peux pas l'être aussi »_

_« Arrêtes, j'te signale que je suis aussi un mec, t'as oubliés ou quoi, je suis le fils du baron Tetsuo Sakae » déclara fièrement Daisuke. _

_Le sourire de Kenta s élargit encore plus, _

_« hum, non, toi tu es la jeune fille pure et innocente de la maison dont le seigneur offre la main à son plus fidèle samouraï » _

_« C'est n'importe quoi, puisque que je te dis que je suis un mec merde, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques espèce de singe? » _

_Accroupi, Kenta soulevait un pan du kimono de Daisuke._

_« Ben je vérifie, t'es habillé comme une fille »_

_« Kenta kun je t'ai expliqué pourquoi certaines famille habille leur garçon avec des vêtements féminins » intervint calmement Osamu. _

_« Ah oui superfétation » _

_« superstition Kenta kun » le corrigea son ami. _

_Ce dernier observait son frère,furieux, tirer sur le bas de son kimono pour le désengager de la prise de Kenta. Son regard passa de Daisuke à Kenta, il émit un petit oh surprit puis un ah de compréhension, ensuite il afficha un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt pour reprendre son air sérieux de garçon bien trop sage. _

A l'époque ce n'est pas ce qui marqua le plus Sakae sama, ce qui le marqua le plus fut l'immense fierté qu'il ressentit quand ce garçonnet eut choisit son fils aîné comme seigneur, le plus solennellement du monde. Après tout Osamu, tout jeune archer qu'il était avait sauvé la vie de la fidèle Suzuki dont le plus jeune avait fait sa grand mère de cœur.

Région du nord, salle commune de l'auberge 

Des claquements, des gémissements, des cris perçants extérieurs, cognant contre les portes,les créatures du sorcier Nobunaga parcouraient la campagne, terrorisant les habitants, malheur au pauvre égaré qui croisait leur chemin, les cloisonnant la nuit chez eux.

Fye ressentait l'utilisation de la magie noire mais ne voulait pas intervenir au risque de compromettre leur mission, de plus il ignorait bien trop de chose encore pour pouvoir utiliser sa propre magie. Les clients de l'auberge, inquiets, s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle commune. Contrairement aux autres membres de la salle, le mage de Céles riait en hoquetant

« non, je le crois pas, Kenta kun a vraiment dit ça? »

Saburo Ogaï venait de lui raconter la scène dont c'était souvenu Sakae.

« J'avais complétement oublié cette histoire » constata Murazaki.

« Pendant un certain temps Kenta s'est amusé à traiter Daisuke kun de fille, il a arrêté assez récemment de le faire, probablement est ce du au fait que Dai kun soit devenu plus masculin en grandissant » rajouta Murazaki .

Tous observaient l'adolescent jouer du shinobué qui accompagnait la danse d' Akiko.

Fye s'étonna, cette musique était si nostalgique, Kenta kun était si heureux de vivre habituellement, il ne se cachait pas derrière des faux semblant, alors l'entendre jouer une musique aussi triste le surprit grandement. Il fit part de sa surprise à ses accompagnateurs.

« Kenta kun à traversé pas mal d'épreuves lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, s'il a réussit à les surmontées c'est grâce à l'abnégation de Suzuki envers le dernier des Okada, parce que justice à été rendu envers ses parents, morts suite au pillage de leur village. Trop affaiblit par la maladie Nozomi Okada, qui fut un de mes maître, n'a rien put faire sinon remettre son petit fils entre les mains de Suzuki san. Je pense que c'est pour une de ses raisons qu'il admire autant Kurogane, je suppose que le choisir pour modèle n'est pas anodin » expliqua-t-il.

Fye sourit, pour lui il était difficile de ne pas admirer son Kuro rin.

« Alors ce jeune singe, serait le petit fils de Nozomi Okada ? Je me souviens très bien de cet événement. C'est tragique ce qui est arrivé , en vérité, les brigands ont violé sa mère, la laissant à moitié vivante, son père l'ayant découverte, n'a pas pu le supporté , après l'avoir tuée, il s'est suicidé » précisa le samouraï.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, la main devant sa bouche, le mage célésien ressentit un immense ecoeurement ,

« pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Pauvre Kenta Kun, alors lui aussi, savait, il était un peu comme lui »

Daisuké qui avait écouté avec le plus grand intérêt la conversation des adultes, fixait du regard son ami d'enfance comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois, la bouche grande ouverte. Il se tourna vers son frère, lui reprochant hargneusement

« Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit que Kenta était le petit fils du samouraï Nozomi Okada? »

« Tu l'as su mais tu l'as oublié comme Kenta préfère passer pour le petit fils de Suzuki à la place de l'homme qui a déshonoré le nom des Okada » lui répondit-il avec son calme habituel.

« l'insiki jisotsu était la meilleur solution pour cet homme incapable qui a faillit » asséna Murazaki

« Je ne pense pas que Kenta le voit ainsi, Murazaki san, même après toute ces années, il lui en veut encore de ne pas avoir poursuivi les responsables de ce drame et de s'être suicidé » répliqua Osamu

« Les coupables ont été punis le jour où père et moi avons croisé le chemin de Kenta et Suzuki » conclut l'ainé des Sakae.

Fye san se leva, se dirigea vers Kenta , le serra dans ses bras, interrompant le jeune musicien,

« Fye san? Oh ils vous ont raconté, ils sont pire que des commères » constata-t-il . Le regard du mage et du jeune garçon se croisèrent, la voix un peu tremblante , il demanda

« Vous aussi? »

« Ma maman c'est donné la mort parce que je suis né » murmura Fye

Choqué, kenta se retourna, pour entouré le mage,de ses bras,

« Elle était idiote, vous êtes si gentil, moi je les déteste d'être morts mes parents »

« Ne dis pas ça Kenta kun, c'est toi qui est gentil »

A leur emplacement , les autres ne purent pas entendre cet échange.

Murazaki se pencha alors vers Ogaï

« Après cette scène des plus déplaisante, je pense comprendre le comportement du gamin, pouvez vous me le confirmez? »

« Hum? »

« Est-ce que Kenta kun à le béguin pour Fye san? »

Saburo Ogaï faillit s'étrangler en buvant son sake.

Daisuke ruminait dans sa barbe qu'il ne voulait pas que Kenta le dépasse, il se mit à rêvasser à un futur improbable quand le mage et Kenta revinrent vers eux, il déclara, énervé à son ami qui n'y comprit rien:

« Il n'en est pas question , ça ne se passera pas comme ça »

« hein? » fit Kenta

Osamu,toujours aussi impassible, mit une poche de glace sur le crâne de son frère en expliquant au plus jeune

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça chauffe un peu trop la dessous en ce moment »

« Ah bon , si tu le dis » répondit Kenta en haussant les épaules.

Fye conversait avec l'aubergiste, allant à la pêche aux renseignements, bientôt rejoint par Murazaki. Ogaï alpaga Osamu, l'isolant des autres.

« Osamu kun, j'ai inopinément surpris ta conversation avec Jiro »

« Vraiment inopinément, Ogaï san ? » demanda le jeune homme, dubitatif. Saburo rit,

« Tu es un jeune renard encore bien vert, Osamu kun, j'espère cependant que tu ne dédaignes pas les conseils de tes aînés. Je vous connais tous les trois depuis votre enfance, Daisuke ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte mais Kenta kun et toi le surprotégé depuis trop longtemps, il est temps de lui laisser faire des erreurs »

« Je ne vous comprends pas Ogaï san, c'est mon devoir en tant qu'aîné...Vous avez bien vu le manège de Murazaki. » protesta-t-il.

« Ne considère pas ses actes comme une entaille dans ton plan, bien au contraire, Jiro est une véritable girouette, il s'agit juste d'une pratique de samouraï en mission »

« Selon vous, je devrai me réjouir de le voir considérer mon petit frère comme un vulgaire vide couille pendant qu'il drague Fye san?C'est répugnant » répliqua-t-il glacial.

« Je suis choqué de t''entendre parler aussi vulgairement, Osamu kun, c'est vrai ses actes pourront blessé Daisuke kun mais cela pourra créer une brèche dans laquelle Kenta pourra s'imiscer. Bien sur ils risquent de passer par une phase d'interrogations personnelles assez intense ... »

Osamu, stupéfait, fixa son aîné, puis conclut consterné

« C'est cruel et risqué »

« Je te l'accorde »

« Il semblerait que le tout jeune renard que je suis ait encore bien des choses à apprendre de votre part, Kitsune senseï » répliqua-t-il admiratif.

« nous nous comprenons alors »

« Je ne suis pas sur de supporter ce désastre mais je vais y réfléchir »

« bien »

Akiko s'agenouilla prés de Saburo, lui versa du sake tout en lui lui adresant la parole

« Vous vous amusez bien à complotez dans le dos de Kenta kun, j'aime beaucoup ce garçon, vous savez » dit-il sur un ton désaprobateur.

« Mais moi aussi vous savez, Akiko san, moi aussi. Vous savez même si l'impératrice prend de nombreuses personnes sous son aile, il n'en demeure pas moins que la cour est un endroit redoutable pour un orphelin pauvre et sans soutien, si je peux aider Kenta kun a rafermir sa position par quel que moyen que ce soit, je le ferais »

« Je ne comprends pas trop votre intérêt dans cette histoire »

« Je n'en ai aucun »

« Pourquoi alors? »

« En souvenir d'un homme à qui je dois la vie »

« Je comprends »

Saburo dévisagea longuement l'acteur , pour finalement lui déclarer

« Vous m'êtes vaguement familier »

Akiko baissa humblement la tête, esquissant un demi sourire.

Murazaki et le mage revinrent , accompagnés de l'aubergiste, pendant que Kenta discutaient avec les acteurs.

« Pouvez vous répétez ce que vous nous disiez monsieur l'aubergiste, il semblerait que la situation entre les deux clans soient plus compliquées que nous le pensions » expliqua Fye avec un grand sourire.

«ah, si seulement le fils aîné des Shimura était présent, soupira l'homme, voyez vous, étrangers, ces deux familles rivalisaient pour la domination de notre région sans qu'aucune d'entre elle en aie la prépondérance mais depuis l'arrivée de cet aventurier et de son sorcier, c'est comme si les Tako avait réussit à neutraliser les Shimura »

Saburo Ogaï trouva cela inquiétant, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser un homme aussi borné et autoritaire que Shimura dono à s'incliner? Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompue par Kenta kun

« Oh, une poupée d'Hina Matsuri , c'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui »

« C'est vrai mais à cause des démons on peut plus la faire normalement » se plaignit la petite fille avec laquelle il discutait

« C'est pas grave, tu sais oba san dit que je suis né le jour de cette fête... »

« C'est ton anniversaire alors? » demanda Fye san subitement trop enthousiaste, il continua

« il faut le fêter dignement, aubergiste, faîtes pétez les amuses gueules et le saké! »

« c'est vrai, tiens Kenta, pour tes seize ans, ton premier verre de saké » déclara Saburo en lui tendant une tasse.

« kampaï » s'exclama le jeune homme qui but d'un trait l'alcool devant un Daisuke atterré qui lui arracha le récipient des mains en engueulant les deux adultes

« non mais ça va pas? Ne lui faîtes pas boire d'alcool vous, c'est encore un bébé »

« même pas vrai » cracha Kenta, vexé.

Osamu et Saburo échangèrent un regard entendu, le plus jeune soupirant, à côté du plus âgé en déclarant:

« Je me demande si votre plan pourrait dessiller les yeux de Dai kun, senseï et ceux de Kenta par la même occasion, senseï »

« Je parlerai à Kenta si tu veux, il m'a vraiment surpris en acceptant la relation du mage et du ninja aussi rapidement, il est en train de se métamorphoser »

« nous en avons parlé, j'ai été surpris de le voir accepter leur relation aussi facilement aussi»

« Qu'est-il ressortit de cette conversation? »

Flashback:

_« Kenta kun tu me surprend vraiment, tu sais, l'autre jour tu étais choqué d'apprendre la vraie nature de la relation entre Kurogane san et Fye san, et aujourd'hui tu sembles être leur second supporter après Tomoyo hime sama » _

_« Ben , je savais que ce genre de relation existait mais c'était pas vraiment concret, puis je savais pas qu'un amour aussi profond et passionné entre deux hommes existait aussi. C'est génial, le monde est plein de possibilités » après cette déclaration Kenta a mordu à pleines dents dans un beignet en poursuivant _

_« Kurogane san à de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme Fye san, quoique si je devais avoir un homme pour partenaire , je le préférais un peu plus petit et trapu que le magicien de Kurogane san » _

« Enfin je suis même pas sur que Kenta est vraiment réalisé ce qu'il disait » conclut Osamu tandis qu'Ogaï souriait ,murmurant

« Votre petit fils vous ressemble de plus en plus, Okada senseï »

Fye les prit tous les deux par les épaules en leur demandant s'il pouvait aussi faire partie de leur complot. Ils protestèrent de concert face à un mage pas dupe pour deux sous ,il ne leur en tint par rigueur pour autant , aniki ayant des liens privilégiés avec ses élèves.

« a quoi pensez vous Fye san? » demanda Saburo, seul avec le mage, Osamu jouant aux osselets avec Kenta.

« A un vieux proverbe de Daralya que m'évoque Osamu kun et kenta kun quand je les voies ensemble »

« Je suis curieux de l'entendre »

« La hyène doit se méfier de l'alliance du renard et du singe »

« Dans ce cas la, cela fait de Daisuké kun le lapin , devant les grands yeux étonnés du mage, il ajouta, oh je fais allusion à un de nos vieux conte. Vous vous inquiétez pour Kurogane ? »

Le mage baissa la tête, murmura un désolé, Saburo, mit une main sur son épaule

« il reviendra »

« oui, je viens aussi de penser à une curieuse coïncidence, je me souviens du chat et du chien du jeu de carte daralyen, qui se nomment Zoltan et Céleste, ces deux cartes renforcent le jeu de celui qui les à en mains , enfin, Cé chan avait l'air de ne pas trop apprécié kuro , je me demande bien pourquoi, enfin Zo kun, arrivera bien à la raisonner »

Ogaï ne saisissait pas tout ce que disait le mage mais voulut le réconforter.

« Si Kurogane a de tel alliés alors tout ira bien »

Daralya 

Sarabia et Fye virent le cuisinier du Lys pourpre au bar, intrigués il lui demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait pour ne pas être à ses fourneaux, il bougonna, qu'il ne devait jamais avoir deux chefs en cuisine, que la patronne l'avait viré de son domaine , ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était énervée, cuisiner la relaxait. Le duc et le mage célésien surpris, pénétrèrent dans les cuisines. Là, il trouvèrent la patronne tranchant, coupant avec dextérité et rapidité des aliments. Se sentant observée, elle se retourna , pointa brusquement le grand couteau vers le duc , elle lui reprocha , irritée

« C'est votre faute, je vais devoir chercher un autre barman et je vais sans doute perdre mon meilleur élément masculin »

« Allons, allons, ma chatte, je sais que tu es heureuse pour eux, cela n'arrivera pas avant un moment,puisque Fynn doit te rembourser, voyons, voyons, que nous prépares tu de bon ? » demanda le duc pour l'amadouer.

« chchh » feula-t-elle.

Fye qui c'était emparé d'un gâteau préparée par Céleste s'exclama la bouche pleine

« Ouah ch'est bon, vous pouvez m'apprendre à le faire ? »

Sarabia, remarqua, amusé, que l'humeur de Céleste s'adoucit en aquiesçant au mage, cette recette avait toujours été une des favorite de son maître. Le jeune homme se remettait doucement de ses mésaventures, il l'observa demander à la mère maquerelle de lui apprendre à cuisiner, Octavio pensa que le mage dépensait beaucoup d'énergie , il avait aussi demander à Hagen de lui apprendre à se battre, il voulait être capable de se défendre s' il se retrouvait à nouveau privé de magie. Le célésien

allait être bien occupé entre ses cours de combats et de cuisine. C'était une bonne chose qu'il s'occupe ainsi pour oublier ses récents déboires en attendant leur prochain départ. Il se demanda aussi comment les affaires de cœur de son nouveau protégé avançait. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait en profiter aussi, il avala une part de gâteau avec gourmandise devant une Céleste suspicieuse devant son comportement, elle le connaissait vraiment trop bien,pensa-t-il.

« Enfin, j'espère que tout se passe bien entre eux » fit-elle.

Hans, assit sur le bord du lit de Fynn, embarrassé, ne savait pas quoi faire de lui même, il redemanda

« Tu es sur? Tu n'as pas de double? le duc nous a vraiment enfermé? »

« Oui, il a du bien préparé son coups ce coquin » lui répondit l'autre homme, qui se rapprocha de lui,une légère tension installée entre eux,

« Putain, putain, contrôle toi Fynn, depuis le temps que tu le veux ce mec, ne gâches pas tout »

il posa une main sur l'épaule du sergent, qui se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, hésitant, les lèvres entrouvertes ,

« merde pour le contrôle »

le jeune homme blond, posa ses lèvres doucement sur celle de l'ancien barman, aucune réponse, il se recula ,déçu, appréhendant la réaction de l'autre,

« Je ne sais pas si je peux, je ne sais pas, je suis pas comme toi je , enfin c'est ... » disait-il , en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Vexé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre , Fynn répliqua en colère

« Ok donc parce que tu es un flic et moi une vulgaire pute tu peux avoir de relation avec moi »

« Si...non...Je fais plus partie du guet depuis ce matin, c'est pas ça, je, je , c'est pas parce que tu es un prostitué, le problème est pas là en fait si... »

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Fynn, ce qui l'ennuyait, en fait il complexait face à cet homme superbe qui le regardait furieusement, qui avait tellement plus d'expérience que lui. Ce dernier, lui lança un oreiller, puis s'allongea sur le ventre, boudeur, dans un autre coussin,

« Dégages »

« Je ne peux pas tant que nous sommes enfermés à clé »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, Hans fit glisser son regard sur le dos doré de Fynn, il avait tellement envie de poser sa main sur la peau de l'autre homme, il se pencha, quand son médaillon de l'orphelinat tapa doucement l'épaule de Fynn, au contact froid du métal, le prostitué se retourna, se saisit du bijou de plomb, reconnu la marque, s'exclama

« Tu as été élevé par les moines du temple de Vespèra , je comprends pourquoi tu es si prude maintenant , attend » il s'agita, ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode, se retourna vers Hans, indécis,

« regardes »

« Toi aussi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu pourtant »

« Je me suis enfui quand j'avais dix ans, vécu un peu dans la rue, un type m'a recueilli, c'est lassé de moi et m'a vendu à la patronne »

« Quand je pense à toutes les horribles choses qui ont pu t'arriver, par tous les dieux »

« Tu dois penser que je suis trop sale pour toi maintenant »

Hésitant, Hans posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de son vis à vis, qui frissonna à son contact,

« Non, tu n'es pas sale, ce sont ceux qui t'on poussé à cette vie qui le sont, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, j'ai lutté pendant longtemps contre ce que les religieux considérait comme malsain, je croyais que j'étais anormal, je pensais avoir surmonté cette ''maladie '' comme ils l'appellent puis je t'ai rencontré,tu as anéanti tout ce que je pensais être, tu es si à l'aise avec la, le ; la sexualité , si magnifique , si tentant, comment toi tu pourrais être attiré par quelqu'un comme moi? »

Fynn comprenait enfin, il prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains,

« je le suis depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé, découvrons nous doucement, si tu le veux, je t'apprendrai »

« Apprend moi alors »

Fynn se pencha, embrassa à nouveau l'autre homme, qui répondit à son baiser cette fois.

« Découvres ma peau, caresses moi » susurra l'homme blond,

« Non , attend, moi aussi je veux découvrir, ta peau, ce serait un peu plus juste non? »

Hans déglutit, nerveux il n'arrivait pas à déboutonner sa chemise, son amant, l'aida, tout en déposant des baisers papillons sur son torse, il fut bientôt entièrement nu, il ne devait pas faire ce genre de chose avec un autre homme, ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait appris, il se laissa aller, il se laissa allonger sur le lit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire, les baisers, les caresses, les effleurements le rendaient faible, Vespèra pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi bon était mal? Il tressaillit lorsque une main experte caressa son membre dur, une voix sensuel lui murmurant des paroles obscènes, il s'accrocha au drap lorsque la jouissance vint, il émit un léger cri de protestation lorsque 'il sentit des doigts fins taquinés son intimité, il recula dans le lit, jetant un regard d'incompréhension à son amant,

« Je croyais ... » bégaya-t-il, putain, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à parler correctement quand il s'agissait de sexe ?

Narquois, Fynn, baisa son front, tout en trempant ses doigts dans un pot de lubrifiant ouvert sur la table de nuit .

« Humm, tu crois bien, pour la plupart de mes clients je suis passif, mais là il s'agit de ma vie privé, et puis tu m'a demandé de t'apprendre non? » fit-il pendant que ses doigts glissèrent dans l'intimité de Hans, le préparant , sous ses protestations qui devinrent des gémissements , puis des supplications quand ils les retirèrent, des perles de sueurs trempaient le front de son amant, il remonta les jambes de ce dernier, lui demanda

« Veux tu que j'arrête où en veux tu plus? » tout en faisant glisser un doigt sur la verge humide de l'autre homme,

«Tu es un ….un tortionnaire...Comment peut tu t'arrêter là après m'avoir mis dans cet état? »

« Je continues alors? »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens quand..., son corps se cambra quand il sentit le sexe de Fynn le pénétrer lentement, tout en lui mordillant l'oreille,

« Tu peux seulement savoir ce que toi tu ressens, tu sais, mmm, » il resta immobile , il sentait la chair se resserrer autour de son sexe, oua, comment avait-il pu oublier une telle sensation?

« Fynn? Je croyais que la meilleur façon de dépuceler quelqu'un était la levrette? »

« Mmmm pas ma position préféré, prépares toi je vais bouger maintenant »

Hans rejeta sa tête en arrière, il n'y avait plus que Fynn, en lui, qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? je...Putain que Vespèra aille se faire foutre, c'était trop bon.

A Nihon,

Dans une pièce à peine éclairée, Shinobu, observait sa soeur, pleurant en silence nourrir le prisonnier aux mains attachés.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 13 

_Bonjour, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes,un peu en avance, comme chaque année je vais les passer dans ma famille, à partir de la semaine prochaine,j'aurais donc un accés limité à internet mais à mon retour j'aimerai bien que vous soyez aller faire un petit tour sur mon profil où j'ai crée un sondage pour savoir quel est le personnage inventé de cette histoire que vous préférez. Ah, aussi en cadeau de Noël ,un bonus , est aussi édité. Je remercie les fidèles lecteurs et les nouveaux, les commentatrices, de tous pays,( savoir que j'ai des lectrices (et des lecteurs?) en France mais aussi à l'étranger me rend toute joyeuse, lire des fics de tout aussi remarquez. Bonne lecture, et surtout_

_JOYEUX NOEL_

Chapitre 13 :Nostalgie enneigée de ténébreuses mémoires 

_Précédemment _

_Au bord de la rivière Salla, sous le plus ancien saule pleureur de Daralya, Céleste tenant une ombrelle était perdue dans ses pensées, sa tête inclinée sur une dalle de pierre de la grandeur d'un homme._

_« J'ai réalisé votre souhait comme vous me l'aviez demandé maître »_

_Ses lèvres esquissant un sourire nostalgique._

_« Ton jeune ami a quitter le pays? » _

_Elle se retourna._

_« Le rencontrer aussi jeune. Savoir qu'il fut si innocent un jour, c'était inattendu » répondit-elle, levant son visage ovale vers le ciel._

_« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ton maître voulait que tu aides ce jeune homme de la manière dont tu l'as fait »_

_« Ah, je suis idiote, j'aurais du te reconnaître beaucoup plus tôt »_

_Zoltan sourit. _

_« Tu es humain toi aussi » constata-t-elle _

_« Finalement tu les as fait enterrer ensemble si j'en crois les dessins gravés sur cette sépulture sans noms »_

_C'était une simple stèle de couleur grise, sur laquelle un phénix et un dragon s'enlaçaient._

_« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ce sale type comptait tant à ses yeux »_

_« Ton ressentiment et ta jalousie à son égard n'ont pas eu d'incidence sur ton comportement avec cet étranger? »_

_« Toi, tu es toujours aussi perspicace. Le maître a tant souffert par sa faute »_

_« Te sens tu mieux d'avoir partager ces moments avec cet homme? Tu as obtenu ce que tu désirais en quelque sorte. »_

_Elle soupira, les larmes aux yeux._

_« C'est difficile de comprendre les sentiments humains alors les miens...Je suis heureuse et triste car ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Depuis toujours , depuis la première fois, ou nous avons croisé leur route, je sais que quelque soit le lieu, le Temps, le pays ou la dimension, il lui appartient à lui seul. »_

_« Tu as du mal à l'accepter »_

_« Je dois me faire une raison, je crois bien avoir confondu dévotion et amour. Phénix et dragon se rencontreront à nouveau un jour » _

_Son ami s'avança ,l'enlaça par la taille, lui murmura à l'oreille_

_« Désormais tu peux passer à autre chose et enfin te rendre compte que nous pouvons rester ensemble »_

_« Est- que tu te souviens que nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce? » _

_« Avant peut-être, mais nous sommes humains tous les deux depuis trois cents ans aujourd'hui. »_

_« Je... » répliqua-telle, embarrassée._

_« Laisse moi une chance »_

_« Je ne me soumettrai pas comme une vulgaire canidé femelle dont tu as l'habitude »_

_« Je ne le veux pas, je veux mon insupportable petite chatte »_

_Il se pencha et l'embrassa. _

Kurogane grogna, pourquoi devait-il assister à cette scène une deuxième fois? Son grognement attira l'attention de Céleste, dont les yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes, elle le reconnut immédiatement , dévisagea Zoltan, s'avançea vers l'âme panthère.

« Je suppose que la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement est encore la conséquence d'une de vos décisions idiotes? »

« Rentres tes griffes, ma toute belle, ce n'est pas le notre » l'avertit Zoltan.

« Comment ça, il n'était pas le leur ? D'où ces deux là pouvait bien le connaître ? il ne les avait jamais rencontrés , à moins que...A moins qu'ils ne parlaient pas de Fye et de lui mais de leurs doubles? » s'interrogea Kurogane.

« Bon, maintenant que Céleste à gaffé, nous avons effectivement rencontré vos doubles voilà trois cent ans de cela, ils vivaient à Daralya. Céleste était le familier de ton magicien, vos relations n'ont pas toujours été au beau fixe. Tu es différent du garde du temple des milles lunes que nous avons connus, tu n'as aucune hésitation envers la passion que tu ressens pour ton compagnon »

« Et alors, cela n'expliquait absolument pas le comportement de cette maudite femelle lubrique envers lui » se renfrogna le ninja.

« Bien pourquoi est-il là ? » demanda-t-elle à Zoltan.

« Je t'expliquerai la situation tout en marchant pendant que nous rentreront en ville, tu pourras probablement nous aider à le faire rentrer chez lui, lui faire rejoindre son magicien »

Octavio Sarabia aborait sur son visage le sourire du chat du Cheschire , il s'était toujours considéré comme un homme particulièrement chanceux, il en tenait la preuve entre ses mains, les quatres cartes les plus fortes du poker daralyen, le magicien, son chat, couleur,écaille de tortue, le guerrier, le chien des montagnes célestes ,un Groenendel, il les posa sur la table de jeu, devant les mines déconfites de ses adversaires, qui étaient Hans et Fynn. C'est alors qu'ils virent Zoltan , enlaçant la patronne du bordel. Hans fronça les sourcils car il avait reconnu l'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré à Valfour. Céleste le leur présenta comme étant un ami d'enfance. Zoltan rajouta qu'il était heureux de renouer avec son premier amour. Elle demanda l'autorisation de consulter les livres de la Bibliothéque du palais ducal, espèrant trouver des renseignements qui pourraient les aider à renvoyer le ninja à Nihon. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle le faisait, mais parce qu'elle savait que cela rendrait le magicien heureux de retrouver son compagnon.

L'esprit panthère ne lachait pas du regard Zoltan, il voulait une explication, cela c'était si mal passé , entre son double et son mage dans ce monde? L'homme ferma le livre qu'il lisait, s'adressa au ninja,

« Toi, quant tu tiens un os tu ne le laches pas. Allons nous installer ou nous pourrons discuter un peu à l' écart. C'était Daralya au temps de nos jeunes années ... »1 Ainsi commença le récit de Zoltan. Attentif au récit de l'ancien familier,le ninja pensa

« Je comprends mieux l'hostilité de Céleste , maintenant, même moi , j'ai envie de foutre des baffes à mon autre moi pour lui remettre les idées en place, à ce crétin »

Nihon 

Ils avaient repris la route , en compagnie de la troupe de kabuki. Silencieusement, ils jettaient des regards éffarés autour d'eux , plus ils s'acheminaient vers leur destination, plus le paysage devenait un paysage de désolation. Cela ne fit que se confimer lorqu'ils virent le premier cadavre , déchiqueté , étendu sur la neige Le mage se souvint de la petite fille qui lui avait montré comment sourire,de ses adorables taches de rousseur, il se souvint de la femme, de l'épouse, de la mère qu'elle était devenue, toujours joyeuse, si optimiste malgré les conditions de vie difficiles pour la plupart des célesiens. Il se souvint du desespoir qui l'étreignit lorsqu'il retrouva son corps, mutilé,victime de la folie meurtrière de son roi. Fye n'était pas le seul dont l'humeur s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure de leur avançée. La vue de ce mort , renvoya Saburo Ogaï plusieurs années en arrière , lorqu'il avait trouvé un autre corps, _son corps , méconnaissable_, il l'avait reconnu à son kimono, il l'avait tenu plusieurs heures dans ses bras, avant qu'on ne ne lui enlève, ils n'avaient pas le droit, de le lui prendre. Il chassa les mauvais souvenirs et se focalisa sur le présent. Leur petite troupe allait se scinder en deux, Fye , Daisuke , Osamu et Jiro irait du côté des Shimura pendant que Kenta et lui, accompagneraient les théatreux , il en profiterait pour soumettre Kenta à un entrainement intensif. Il espèrait grâce à cela ne plus penser au passé. Kenta était loin d'être enchanté d'être séparé du mage et de ses deux amis d'enfance , qui le calina, ils étaient tous les deux _vraiment,_ _vraiment_ très tactiles devant les yeux horrifiés sinon jaloux de Murazaki et de Daisuke, et le sourire narquois d'Osamu.

1Cette histoire est l'objet d' une sequel intitulé c'était Daralya au cours de nos jeunes année


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 14 oiseau de mauvais augure 

Nihon 

Il neigeait, Akiko aimait la neige, elle était pour lui comme une précieuse amie, tendre alliée de sa mort et de sa renaissance. Il souligna ses lèvres de carmin avec application,d'une main légèrement tremblante. Tant d'émotions contradictoires l'étreignaient tant de temps écoulé, tant de temps...

Il finit sa transformation sous le regard étonné d'émerveillement de Kenta. Il n'avait pas été difficile de faire passer le garçon pour un membre de la troupe. Les acteurs avaient présentés Ogaï san comme un ronin , engagé pour leur protection durant leur voyage. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer leurs hôtes du palais Tako.

Saburo entra dans la pièce alors que l'acteur terminait son maquillage. L'homme contemplait, captivé, les gestes délicats du comédien, dont le corps gracile lui en rappelait un autre. La même aura se dégageait de ce corps, comme celui de son petit frère adoré. Délicatesse, grâce, raffinement. Fragile, beaucoup trop fragile pour leur éducation stricte de futur samouraï.

_Akikazu aidait sa mère à choisir ses fleurs pour sa composition florale, quand suivant père, Kazuko entra dans la pièce, brisant la quiétude qui y régnait. Père empoigna violemment le biceps de son jeune frère, l'emmena à l'extérieur sous les protestations de Kazuko et de mère. _

_« Aucun des fils de Shimura Hidenori ne recevra une éducation visant à faire de lui une tapette, tu devra t'endurcir comme ton frère, c'est pourquoi, afin de me faire honneur tu accompliras certaines actions. A commencer par aujourd'hui, tu assisteras à l'exécution d'un condamné à mort dont tu me rapporteras la tête. Constatant le visage blême de son cadet, l'aîné s'avança:_

_« Père, laissez moi accomplir cette mission à sa place »_

_« Non. Ne t'avises pas de l'aider sinon tu recevras autant de part de fouet que ton frère si celui ci échoue »_

_Kazuko insista, il ne pouvait pas résister aux larmes de son frère._

_« Père , pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas envisager que le métier des armes n'est pas fait pour le tempérament d'Akikazu...Il pourrait devenir moine... » à cette phrase la colère paternelle empira. Il saisit son fils aîné par le col de son kimono, le soulevant de terre._

_« Aucune personne issue de mon sang ne deviendra un parasite inutile, ceux de notre lignée ont toujours été soldats. Ton frère devra s'y plier. »_

_Akikazu avait essayé de toutes ses forces de se plier aux exigences de leurs père, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à la dernière humiliation de trop, jusqu'à à ce jour fatidique, où cette maudite tempête de neige avait tout emportée. Ensuite, il avait tourné le dos à la noble maison des Shimura, tant la fureur l'habitait. Il Avait préféré fuir avant de commettre l'un des pire crime qui soit. _

« Ogaï san , vous rappèlerai-je une femme que vous avez connu et ...aimé? » demanda Akiko à l'homme qui le fixait depuis un bon moment.

« un homme »

L'acteur haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Mon, mon frère dégageait une aura similaire à la votre »

Cette réponse, attira l'attention de Kenta qui demanda

« Puisque nous sommes dans votre région natale, on pourra rendre visite à votre famille? »

Saburo posa sa main sur la tête de l'adolescent.

« Non gamin, j'ai renoncé à cette partie de ma vie après sa mort »

« Comment est-il mort ? oh pardon cette histoire ne me regarde pas, oba san dit que suis bien trop curieux, pardon » déclara Kenta, en baissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien, Kenta kun, en résumé, mon père n'appréciait pas vraiment mon petit frère »

L'adolescent, horrifié, murmura, inquiet

« Daisuke »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comparable...Dai kun vous a , Osamu kun et toi, et l'impératrice et Tsukuoymi veillent sur tous les égarés qui trouvent refuge sous leurs ailes.. »

« C'est comme cela que vous êtes rentré à son service »

« J'avais renoncé au chonmage jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Nozomi Okada ,il m'a montré une autre voie, ceci dit il est hors de question que je porte ce fichu chignon, maintenant va t'échauffer pour ton entrainement. »

« J'y vais, j'y vais »

Kenta se sentait fier , son grand père avait joué un rôle important pour Saburo san, il ne devait pas le décevoir.

Akiko sourit, de voir Saburo si prévenant avec le jeune homme, il ajouta

« Si Daisuke kun à son frère et kenta pour le soutenir, Kenta vous a, vous »

« Je me demande si je vous verrai un jour sans votre masque »

« J'ai renoncé à mon véritable visage d'homme un jour de neige »

Saburo posa son pouce sur les lèvres carmines de l'acteur, se pencha en avant, susurrant

« en tout cas l'illusion est parfaite »

Saburo se redressa brusquement et rejoignit Kenta , Akiko mit sa main sur son coeur comme pour en calmer les battements.

Hidenori Shimura était un homme à l'orgueil blessé. Il sentait les reproches silencieux de son épouse, fleur délicate, pliant sous les ouragans. Il la surprenait, parfois, interrompant une de ses tâches, fixant l'horizon, attendant leur improbable retour.

Ils l'avaient reniés, ils avaient reniés toutes les nobles valeurs qu'ils avait tenté de leur inculquer, ils n'avaient jamais compris. Honaka lui avait reproché sa dureté, sa maladresse butée avec ses fils aînés. Cela devenait encore plus dur, maintenant qu'il risquait de perdre leur troisième fils Ginji. Cette fois, son épouse ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. C'était la faute de ces maudits Tako et de leurs deux traînées. Il aperçut Honaka accueillant les étrangers dont l'un avait une curieuse couleur de cheveux. Était-ce un signe d'espoir ou de malheur? Il s'approcha pour les saluer à son tour.

Daralya 

Céleste sauta sur ses deux pieds, passant de la position assise à debout, en criant ,

comme une petite fille, voyant un feu d'artifice pour la première fois,

« Madjouba ! regarde Zoltan c'est Madjouba! »

Elle tenait un lourd grimoire entre ses mains dont elle montrait une illustration à son ami et à Kurogane qui renifla

« ben quoi , elle a rien d'extraordinaire cette image, il voulait savoir si son idiot de double daralyen avait retrouvé cet imbécile de mage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et elle interrompait l'histoire qui l'intéressait , crétine , de toute façon il aimait pas les chats, enfin sauf un ….le sien ….Son Fye...Est-ce qu'il allait bien, que cet abruti de samouraï ne s'avise pas de le toucher sinon... Ah ouais, qu'est-ce que cette maudite femelle avait à s'exciter comme ça pour une image qui représentait une sorte de mage orientale accompagner d'une panthère, (décidément) , allongé nonchalamment dans une sorte de palanquin.

« Regarde c'était Madjouba et son maître avant sa transformation » insistait la jeune femme, dont les yeux étincelaient,

« Elle était magnifique, de toute façon même sous sa forme humaine, Madjouba était magnifique »

Zoltan riait doucement, en lui répondant qu'elle proclamait la magnificence de Madjouba par solidarité féline, c'est alors qu'ils se regardèrent tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux, réalisant quelque chose puis s'écrièrent d'une seule voix:

« Madjouba! »

Kurogane ronfla, ben quoi Madjouba, Madjouba , c'était qui celle là d'abord?

Zoltan lui répondit,

« Madjouba était un ancien familier qui était notre responsable, elle faisait la même chose que moi, s'occuper et servir de guide et de nounou aux familiers des magiciens,elle était elle même devenue une puissante magicienne. »

« Elle pourrait nous aider à résoudre notre problème » ajouta Céleste

des cliquetis se firent entendre, suivi de petits tintinnabulement,

« Mouais , est ce que cette vieille carne est encore vivante après tout ce temps? » ronchonna Zoltan au grand étonnement de Kurogane.

« Attention à qui tu traites de vieille carne Zoltan Keriakis, n'oublies pas que je t'ai connu alors que tu n'étais qu'un chiot tournant en rond sur lui même pour attraper sa propre queue »

Tous trois tournèrent la tête vers la femme noire, pieds nues, portant un boubou vert et blanc, dont les poignets et les chevilles étaient ornés de bracelets d'or , accompagné par Octavio Sarabia, le gouverneur faisait grise mine.

« Madjouba ! »

Céleste se précipita dans les bras de la femme qui l'enlaça, la câlinant.

La nouvelle arrivée attrapa , Zoltan par le col , et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Comme je suis heureuse de vous retrouver mes enfants »

Elle se pencha alors vers la panthère esprit

« alors, le voilà ce Kurogane là, ma petite Céleste n'as pas la possibilité de te donner quelques coups de griffes sous cette forme »

« Hé j'étais pas si sauvage que ça » protesta la jeune femme.

« Ils nous fait vite le renvoyer d'où il vient » déclara Madjouba

« Comme si on le savait pas déjà » grogna Zoltan.

« Zooo » fit son amie en roulant des yeux

« Madjouba où était tu ? Est-que tu es revenu pour nous aider? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mes enfants nous avons de graves problèmes, l'enchantement du palais de cristal à pris fin... »

« Non, non, non... » répéta , Céleste, devenue blême tout comme Zoltan.

« Si l'enchantement à pris fin, cela ne veut pas dire que ce maudit sorcier est vivant »

« Ce n'est seulement son corps mais aussi son esprit qui fut emprisonné dans ce palais de cristal, son esprit malfaisant crie vengeance contre ceux qui l'ont emprisonné »

« C'est impossible ils sont tous morts depuis trois cents ans Madjouba, à part nous »

« Oooh , tu crois que ce détail va le gêner, peut-être? Il va rechercher toutes les âmes similaires au mage , tu sais combien il était obsédé par ton humain, mon chaton , par son pouvoir... »

« Pour le moment je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que nous cherchons un moyen de renvoyer l'âme de Kurogane dans son corps dans son monde » remarqua Zoltan

« Oh, mais cela tout à voir au contraire, le Malfaisant n'est plus dans notre monde, il se trouve à Nihon, dans la chère patrie d'origine de ce Kurogane Là »

L'esprit panthère rugit, son Fye était bien plus en danger que d'avoir un samouraï qui lui tournait autour.

Commentaire: merci de continuer à lire cette histoire, de savoir que vous l'aimez par le biais des commentaires et de la mettre soit dans vos favoris soit en alerte, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'avais ce chapitre sur mon bloc sténo qui n'attendait plus que d'être frappé à l'ordinateur. Ma maudite procrastination a encore frappé de Fye et de Kuro chan dans le prochain chapitre mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre là, pour montrer un peu mieux où ils posaient les pieds.


End file.
